Mistake  Baseado em Lua Nova
by Lolo Cristina
Summary: Como Edward Cullen reuniu forças para fazer o que considerava certo para Bella? Como foi ficar longe da razão de seu viver? PoV de Edward apartir do momento em que se afasta de Bella até o momento em que volta para sua vida.
1. Separação

_01 - Separação_

_Inclinei-me em uma das árvores, olhando para o rosto de Bella, tentando evitar transparecer a imensa dor que sentia. Parecia que ia me matar. Nunca senti nada tão forte, mal conseguia respirar._

_- Tudo bem, vamos conversar. - Ela disse._

_Respirei fundo, tentando reunir forças para fazer o que era certo._

_- Bella, nós estamos indo embora._

_Ela respirou fundo antes de falar._

_- Porque agora? Outro ano..._

_Tive que interrompê-la, não podia deixá-la continuar, poderia voltar atrás tão facilmente, não confiava mais em mim mesmo. Tinha que manter minha decisão. Era o melhor para Bella._

_- Bella, está na hora. Quanto tempo mais poderíamos ficar em Forks, afinal? Carlisle mal pode fingir que tem trinta anos, a agora ele já está dizendo que tem trinta e três. Nós vamos ter que recomeçar tudo de novo em breve de qualquer jeito._

_Minha resposta pareceu confundi-la. Manti minha expressão vazia e esperei que ela absorvesse minhas palavras._

_- Quando você diz nós... – Disse Bella em um sussurro._

_- Eu estou falando de minha família e de mim mesmo. – Respondi, dando ênfase a cada palavra._

_Esperei pacientemente, apesar de doloroso, essa seria a última vez em que veria o rosto de minha amada, a última vez que escutaria sua suave voz acariciando meus ouvidos. Por mais que meu coração estivesse a ponto de desintegrar, não podia deixar de memorizar lentamente, cada traço de seu rosto. Um rosto que nunca mais tocaria. _

_Seus olhos... olhos que proporcionaram tantas alegrias, a janela para sua alma. Não sabia como poderia viver sem eles, só sabia que teria que tentar, teria que conseguir. Por ela._

_Ela balançou a cabeça, procurando compreender o que dizia. Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que pudesse responder._

_- Tudo bem. - Ela disse. Eu vou com vocês._

_Eu precisava continuar, precisava fazê-la entender._

_- Você não pode, Bella. O lugar pra onde estamos indo... não é o lugar_

_certo pra você. – Comecei com a verdade – ela não estava segura comigo - tentando fazê-la entender da maneira mais delicada possível. Não queria ter que recorrer a métodos mais drásticos – mais cruéis, na verdade – mas o faria se fosse necessário._

_A conhecia muito bem... ela nunca aceitaria tal argumento._

_- Onde você estiver é o lugar certo pra mim._

_E não aceitou, então tentei de novo, e de novo com a verdade._

_- Eu não sou bom pra você, Bella._

_A mais pura verdade._

_- Não seja ridículo, você é a melhor parte da minha vida._

_Eu queria muito acreditar nisso._

_Não, EU não era a melhor parte de sua vida, mas sim sem dúvida a mais perigosa, mas ELA era a melhor parte de minha vida, de minha existência._

_Eu teria que ser direto, mais objetivo. _

_Novamente, precisei reunir todas as minhas forças para falar e continuei sendo honesto._

_- Meu mundo não é pra você. – Minha voz soou severa. Não com ela, mas sim por ouvir ecoando ao fundo a verdade de minhas palavras._

_- O que aconteceu com Jasper - aquilo não foi nada, Edward! Nada!._

_Ela estava alterada. Eu podia ver o que minha ausência iria lhe causar muita dor, mas estava confiante no fato de que um dia, sua mente humana empurrasse para o fundo de sua consciência todo esse momento, todos os nossos momentos._

_Um dia Bella me esqueceria. Essa era uma das boas coisas da mente humana._

_E ela estava certa, o que aconteceu não foi nada, porque é exatamente daquela forma que vampiros reagem a presença de sangue. _

_Absolutamente nada. _

_Uma reação normal. Uma reação que apesar de esperada - diante da situação - poderia ter significado tudo. Significado o fim de Bella – só em pensamento, o fato de Bella deixar de existir, fazia o que eu já era uma dor insuportável, se intensificar - o que acarretaria em um efeito cascata, porque seria o fim de Charlie, Renée, meu fim e automaticamente o fim de minha família._

_Era melhor continuar sendo honesto nesse ponto._

_- Você está certa, foi exatamente como o esperado._

_- Você prometeu! Em Phoenix, você prometeu que ia ficar..._

_- Enquanto isso fosse o melhor pra você._

_- Não! Isso é por causa da minha alma, não é? Carlisle me falou sobre isso, e eu não ligo, Edward. Eu não ligo! Você pode ficar com minha alma. Eu não a quero sem você, ela já é sua!_

_Mesmo após tudo que aconteceu, mesmo após tudo o que a fiz passar, ela ainda me amava, eu podia ver em seus olhos. Eu não a merecia... mais a queria tanto... tanto._

_Respirei fundo, não conseguia encará-la, não poderia fraquejar em minha decisão agora._

_Era a coisa certa a se fazer. A coisa certa a se fazer. _

_Repeti para mim mesmo. _

_Preciso ser mais firme, mais duro, preciso fazê-la entender. _

_Momentaneamente perdi completamente a habilidade de falar. Estava sem ar, sem forças. Eu a estava machucando tanto. Eu iria machucá-la ainda mais._

_Era necessário._

_Respirei fundo. Minha primeira tentativa foi um fracasso, minha voz iria entregar que eu estava sofrendo. Não podia tornar isso mais difícil para ela. Então, tentei engolir através do enorme nó que estava em minha garganta e falei lentamente para que ela pudesse entender e absorver cada palavra._

_- Bella, eu não quero que você venha comigo. _

_Novamente, ela ficou em silêncio, me observando e percebi como minhas palavras estavam sendo absorvidas._

_- Você... não... me quer._

_Não era uma pergunta. Era a conclusão que ela havia chegado._

_- Não._

_Eu queria poder voltar atrás, retirar o que havia dito apagar as palavras de sua mente. Gostaria de nunca ter precisado dizê-las._

_Como eu a queria. Tanto._

_Mas sua segurança sempre viria primeiro. Antes de qualquer necessidade minha._

_Bella me observou atentamente._

_- Bem, isso muda tudo. – Disse ela, calmamente._

_Tentei conter minha expressão de choque._

_Ela acreditou em mim, acreditou que não a queria mais._

_Por que? Por que ela acreditou em tamanha mentira tão rapidamente._

_Argh! Rosnei internamente._

_Eu não deveria estar questionando nada, deveria estar satisfeito por minhas palavras terem surtido efeito._

_**Era isso que você queria, Edward**__. Disse a mim mesmo. __**Que ela aceitasse suas mentiras.**_

_Não fui capaz de encara-la, não saberia como iria reagir a dor presente em seus olhos. _

_Precisava dizer algo mais, algo que mostrasse a ela que eu amava, mais sem dizer exatamente isso, não poderia partir sem pelo menos amenizar o estrago que estava fazendo._

_- É claro que eu sempre amarei você... de certa forma. Mas o que aconteceu na noite passada me fez perceber que estava na hora de uma mudança. Porque eu estou... cansado de fingir ser uma pessoa que eu não sou, Bella. Eu não sou humano. _

_Não, eu não era humano. Nunca desejei tanto ser, como desejava agora._

_- Eu deixei isso ir longe demais, eu lamento por isso._

_- Não lamente. _

_Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. Ela parecia entorpecida._

_- Não faça isso. – Bella pediu._

_Não queria ter que fazer. _

_Ser honesto não parecia estar sendo o suficiente, então decidi mentir._

_- Você não é boa pra mim, Bella._

_Não podia mais tolerar tamanho tormento, tamanha agonia. _

_Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu. _

_Ela tentou novamente._

_- Se... isso é o que você quer._

_Não, não é o que quero! - gritava em minha mente. É o melhor para você, seguir a sua vida humana sem os perigos que acompanham a minha._

_Não podia dizer isso a ela. Apenas concordei, querendo muito que ela não acreditasse em minhas absurdas palavras. _

_E mais uma vez, o silêncio reinou por vários minutos._

_Havia algo que precisava dizer antes de partir. Algo que precisava pedir. Não que eu tivesse direito de pedir o que fosse a ela, mas não poderia deixar de fazê-lo._

_- Eu gostaria de te pedir um favor, se não for pedir demais._

_Ela estava sofrendo, isso eu podia ver. Quase escorreguei em minha resolução. Montei rapidamente minha expressão. _

_- Qualquer coisa. _

_- Não faça nada perigoso ou estúpido. - Ordenei. - Você entendeu o que eu disse?_

_Ela precisava prometer. Eu precisava de uma confirmação._

_Ela acenou com a cabeça. Ela havia prometido._

_Percebi que meus olhos poderiam me entregar, tornando tudo mais difícil para ela do que precisava ser. Falei com muita intensidade, pois era o que mais queria. Sua segurança._

_Novamente, tive que recompor minha máscara e me apressei em justificar._

_- Eu estou pensando em Charlie, é claro. Ele precisa de você. _

_EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ, pensei, mais foi só o que fiz _

_- Tome conta de si mesma por ele. _

_E por mim._

_- Eu vou. – Ela sussurrou._

_Relaxei ao escutar sua promessa. Bella era uma mulher de palavra. Sabia que ela iria se cuidar._

_Precisava dar um fim a esse momento, precisava aliviar a sua dor. Sabia que não iria acontecer de imediato, mais sabia que prolongar minha despedida não seria bom para ela._

_- E eu te farei uma promessa em retorno. Eu prometo que essa será a última vez que você vai me ver. Eu não vou voltar. Eu não vou te envolver em nada assim novamente. Você pode seguir a sua vida sem mais nenhuma interferência da minha parte. Será como eu nunca tivesse existido._

_Eu realmente esperava que fosse assim. Para ela._

_Seu corpo pareceu tremer. Pelo menos sua memória não tinha vida longa. Humanos se esqueciam de tudo, eventualmente, bastava jogar tudo bem lá no fundo._

_Sorri gentilmente._

_- Não se preocupe. Você é humana – sua memória é como uma peneira. O tempo curas as feridas para as pessoas da sua espécie._

_- E as suas memórias? –Perguntou ela. Sua voz soou sufocada. _

_- Bem... Eu não vou esquecer. Mas a minha espécie... nós nos distraímos muito facilmente._

_Verdade, mais duvidava que fosse válido em meu caso._

_Sorri, tentando demonstrar conforto em minhas palavras._

_- Isso é tudo, eu suponho. Nós não vamos te incomodar de novo._

_Ela pareceu surpresa com algo._

_- Alice não vai voltar. _

_Sua voz era tão baixa que ela mesma mal poderia ter escutado._

_- Não. Eles já foram todos embora. Eu fiquei pra trás pra te dizer adeus._

_- Alice foi embora? _

_Ela parecia não acreditar._

_Alice não concordava com que estava fazendo. Ela não queria se afastar de Bella, e estava certa de que eu não conseguiria. Que eu iria sofrer._

_Claro que iria sofrer, merecia sofrer, depois de tudo que fiz Bella passar._

_Eu tinha que assumir responsabilidade por tudo e por todos._

_A culpa era minha._

_- Ela queria dizer adeus, mas eu a convenci de que uma despedida limpa seria o melhor pra você._

_**Já chega. Deixe-a ir. **__Ordenei a mim mesmo._

_- Adeus, Bella. _

_As palavras finais pareciam ter saído de minha boca suavemente para seus ouvidos humanos, mas quando na realidade nada poderia ter me machucado mais._

_O fim havia chegado. Realmente havia chegado._

_- Espere. – Disse ela se aproximando._

_Beijei sua testa, brevemente, me deliciando pela última vez com a suavidade e o aroma de sua pele._

_Foi difícil me afastar._

_- Cuide-se._

_Foi só o que disse, antes de partir, antes de ser tomado pela mais completa e arrebatadora agonia._

**NOTA**

**É isso aí. **

**Não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam, ok?**

**Beijos**


	2. Dor

2 - Dor

Naquele momento, tive certeza que poderia morrer. A dor que sentia era tão intensa, que destruiria meu corpo de pedra.

Corri na maior velocidade permitida por minhas pernas. Não queria ir para casa, não queria ver ninguém, falar com ninguém. Não agüentaria o olhar de minha família, um olhar de pena, de tristeza por minha perda.

Precisava me distrair, precisava ir em frente com meus planos, precisava encontrar Vitória.

Apesar de não acreditar que realmente exista algum perigo por parte de Vitória, não poderia deixá-la viver. Não existindo a mera possibilidade de seu retorno. Mesmo Alice não conseguindo ver nada nesse sentido... para deixar a vida de Bella intocada por minhas mãos destruidoras, iria, nem que fosse meu último ato, eliminar Vitória.

Sabia que minha família ficaria preocupada, e contava com Alice para informá-los de meus planos.

Preocupava-me com Esme, sabia que a faria sofrer e Carlisle...

Meus atos conseguiram fazer com que as pessoas que tanto amo sofressem.

Como fui capaz de fazer tanto estrago? Nunca recebi de minha família nada além de amor incondicional e é assim que os pago? Mesmo reconhecendo que os faria sofrer, não poderia voltar, não poderia conviver com ninguém.

Estava condenado a viver sozinho, condenado a aceitar as conseqüências de minhas escolhas.

O belo, delicado e amoroso rosto de Bella não deixou minha mente. Ela sempre estaria lá.

Não queria apagá-la de minha memória.

A coisa mais linda que já me aconteceu. A mais pura pessoa que já conheci.

Não sabia como iria conseguir cumprir minha promessa, só sabia que iria tentar, dar o melhor de mim.

Eu_ teria_ conseguir, não podia voltar atrás, no entanto era o que queria fazer. Mal havia acabado de lhe dizer adeus e já ansiava por ela, ansiava por seus olhos, seus carinhos, seu cheiro.

O que ela pensava de mim agora? Será que a machuquei demais?

Claro que sim! Claro que a machuquei. Foi só o que fiz.

Odiava-me por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Bella deveria estar arrasada, sofrendo, e por minha causa.

Nunca iria me perdoar.

Minha família já havia partido. Todos ouviram calmamente quando compartilhei minha decisão. Somente Alice se opôs, até mesmo Rosalie, que odiava a idéia de deixar Forks, entendeu a necessidade de nossa partida. O que ela não entendia era como aquilo me magoava, me machucava, ela realmente acreditava que tudo voltaria a ser como antes, antes da humana entrar em nossas vidas, antes de Bella mudar a minha, completamente. Mais Alice... Alice não concordava e deixou claro que eu não conseguiria viver sem Bella.

- Isso é errado, Edward. Você não pode partir, não pode abandonar Bella. – O tom de sua voz era diferente, mais alto, mais desesperado. – Eu não quero deixá-la.

- Nós temos que ir, Alice. Não posso continuar expondo-a aos riscos... Ela merece mais.

Muito, muito mais.

- Você não vai conseguir. – Ela disse e então pude ver o quanto iria sofrer, pude sentir com antecedência, que a dor que já me consumia, seria muito pior.

Estava sendo pior.

- A escolha é de Edward, Alice. – Disse Carlisle, intervindo a meu favor tentando anemizar seu ânimo. Ela estava alterada.

Ela também amava Bella.

- Se fosse suficiente, eu iria sozinho, Alice. Tenho eu fazer o melhor por ela e o melhor é nos afastarmos. – Minha voz era baixa, fraca.

- Não, não é. – Ela parou e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Eu realmente a amo, mas esse não é o maior motivo de minha objeção. Eu também te amo, Edward, e você _NÃO _vai conseguir. – Ela disse a última parte da frase, com ênfase.

Todos me olharam. Podia sentir a dor de Esme ao entender o que Alice dizia.

Meus dias com minha família estavam contados, meus dias nesse mundo estavam contados. Assim que Bella deixasse de existir, eu também deixaria. Ela sabia disso... ela viu isso.

Os olhos de todos ainda estavam fixados em mim. Podia ver através de cada um a agonia estampada em meu rosto.

Carlisle se aproximou e colocou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro. Não conseguia desprender o meu olhar de Alice.

- Faça o que achar melhor, filho.

Estava correndo, mas não entendia como. Sentia-me desprovido de forças, forças para mover, para falar, para respirar. Como conseguiria viver sem Bella? A resposta era simples: eu não conseguiria. Sabia disso. E sabia muito bem.

O que ela está fazendo agora? Como ela está agora?

Um dia ela me esqueceria, eu seria apenas mais um em sua vida, mas até esse dia chegar, ela sofreria. Quanto tempo levaria para sua mente humana deixar para trás minha existência? Por quanto tempo Bella choraria por mim?

Queria tanto poder estar com ela, poder tocá-la, sentir o calor emanando de sua pele e atingindo a minha, sentir seus dedos em meu cabelo, sentir seu hálito em minha boca.

Nunca mais teria isso. Eu nunca mais estaria em meu paraíso, nunca mais tocaria meu anjo.

Esperava que a vida não colocasse muitos obstáculos em seu caminho. Esperava que tudo corresse bem, que ela terminasse a escola, seguisse para faculdade, e quem sabe iniciar uma carreira promissora. Ela sempre foi muito inteligente.

Por um tempo realmente acreditei que seria possível estar ao seu lado durante os momentos importantes de sua vida. Que poderia vivenciar seu crescimento intelectual e profissional, que poderia acompanhá-la até seu último suspiro... até meu último suspiro.

Que tolo fui.

Tentei me enganar. Fiquei cego pela luz que Bella trouxe a minha escuridão.

Oportunidades não faltaram. Poderia ter feito a coisa certa há muito tempo. Poderia tê-la ferido menos se fosse corajoso o suficiente para deixá-la.

Como pude esperar que sua vida fosse ameaçada pelo que sou – novamente?

Quanto mais pensava, mais me odiava.

- Tolo inconseqüente. – Murmurei para mim mesmo.

Precisei parar.

Precisava de ar. Estava me sentindo sufocado.

Não sabia onde estava. Encostei em um tronco de árvore, procurando por apoio.

Me recompor era necessário.

Foco.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando clarear minha mente.

Meu telefone vibrou.

Olhei para o visor. Era Emmett.

Considerei não atender, não seria uma boa pessoa para conversar, mas senti que devia a ele...

- Sim. – Minha voz estava rouca.

- Edward... onde você está? – Ele pareceu preocupado.

- Não sei, algum lugar ao norte de Hoquiam.

- Oh...

O silêncio reinou. Minha paciência não precisava ser testada naquele momento.

- O que foi, Emmett?

- Sinto muito, sei que já disse isso antes, mas sinto mesmo.

Eu sabia disso.

- Eu sei.

- Quando pretende voltar?

- Não sei.

Não voltaria. Não queria dizer isso a ele.

- Bom, não vou mais te incomodar. Só... não desapareça.

Desliguei o telefone e comecei a correr novamente, para que a culpa que sentia pudesse tomar meu corpo mais rapidamente.

Era o que eu merecia. Ser consumido pela culpa.

Irônico como a consciência de um ser tão monstruoso pudesse doer tanto.

Quase sorri ao pensamento.

Só quase.

Meu rosto e meu corpo estavam paralisados.

Não... essa seria uma descrição incorreta.

Nunca mais poderia expressar qualquer sentimento feliz. Havia me tornado capaz de sorrir. A dor e agonia seriam minha marca de agora em diante.

- Argh! – Rosnei.

Não seria capaz de viver com ninguém. Acabaria levando todos comigo para meu inferno pessoal. Agora eu estava queimando. Um mundo de dor me aguardava, e eu o receberia de braços abertos. Por ela. Por meu anjo. Por minha Bella.

**NOTA**

**Comentem...**


	3. Consequências

3 – Consequências

Os dias pareciam não querer passar. Aquilo era uma tortura.

Sim, sabia que seria assim e entendia por que. Alice havia visto, havia visto minha dor, minha agonia.

Mas a dor era _minha_ e tinha que viver com ela.

Caçar Vitória era uma obrigação e uma coisa em que eu realmente não era bom. Nunca precisei fazer isso antes.

Seguindo a deixa de Alice – que mesmo não concordando com minha decisão, entendia meu senso de obrigação – encontrei um rastro recente em Oregon. Se ela seguisse em linha reta não seria tão difícil encontrá-la.

Mas a quem estava enganando? Seria extremamente difícil encontrá-la.

Vitória não imaginava que estava sendo caçada. Não havia por que. Algum tempo havia se passado desde a morte de James. Mas... não consegui chegar perto o suficiente... seu caminho era errático e minha falta de habilidade não estava ajudando.

De qualquer maneira continuei focado na tarefa.

Os dias se passavam e o sentimento de culpa cresceu, mesmo parecendo impossível e mesmo concentrado em minha missão.

Culpa pela dor que estava causando, a todos que mais amava.

Era um pouco menos difícil quando a noite chegava. Sentia-me como se pertencesse a ela.

Um monstro da noite.

Não queria – não me sentia merecedor – mas ainda podia ver seu rosto perfeitamente por baixo de minhas pálpebras.

O rosto de meu anjo era triste.

Coloquei a mão no peito e apertei meus dedos em garra contra ele. Senti um aperto insuportável no lugar onde meu coração de pedra se encontrava.

Como Alice poderia achar que tudo isso acabaria bem?

Mesmo se algum dia cedesse a minha fraqueza e voltasse atrás em minha palavra... as coisas não poderiam terminar bem.

Não havia saída. Não para mim.

Deveria sofrer. Estava aqui para isso. E iria provar o contrário. Alice já se enganou antes.

Rosnei para mim mesmo quando percebi que havia perdido o rastro antes mesmo de alcançar os limites do estado. E mais uma vez não consegui me aproximar dela o suficiente para saber o que se passava em sua mente.

Vitória era boa em escapar.

Ela percebeu que a procurava?

Improvável.

Estava encostado na parede de um beco escuro em algum lugar de Ashland-Oregon. Somente sabia onde estava devido à placa do posto de gasolina a minha frente, não que me importasse com isso. Todos os lugares parecia o inferno.

Comecei a pensar.

Seria mais fácil ter ajuda de Alice nesse momento, mas não queria ouvir o que ela – com toda a certeza – iria dizer. "Você está cometendo um erro, Edward". Podia ouvir sua voz insatisfeita com perfeição em minha mente.

Olhei para o telefone... e isso foi tudo que fiz. Olhar.

Não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém.

Errado... eu queria muito falar com Bella. Queria poder ouvir sua voz doce e macia, murmurando meu nome enquanto dormia.

Tão linda, tão pura, mas não era minha. Não podia me pertencer.

Meu rosto se distorceu em dor.

A noite chegou ao seu ápice e não havia movido nem mesmo um milímetro.

Pessoas passavam pela avenida a frente, levando suas vidas, tentando resolver seus pequenos problemas. Problemas com solução.

As coisas eram tão simples para os humanos.

Minha mente vagou novamente.

Se eu fosse humano...

Poderia estar com ela agora.

Poderia segura-la em meus braços.

Poderia fazê-la feliz sem ameaçar sua vida simplesmente por estar ao seu lado. Poderia fazer tanto por ela. Oferecer uma vida melhor, uma vida de luxo – Bella merecia tudo isso.

Quase sorri ao imaginar sua reação ao presentes que considerava apropriado.

Meu coração morto fisgou.

Minhas pernas cederam e escorreguei para o chão. Morto.

Sentia-me morto, mais morto do que sempre fui.

Só Deus sabe o tempo que fiquei ali, dividindo lugar com os ratos e baratas.

Precisei usar todas as minhas forças – pelo menos o que restava - para sair de meu estado semi-catatônico e continuar.

Achar o rastro novamente não foi difícil. Era fácil identificar quando um homicídio havia sido cometido por um humano sem alma ou um vampiro faminto.

Ela limpava a própria bagunça. Sempre tentando não chamar atenção, como todos nós fazíamos.

Uma vez que encontrei seu cheiro – rastro – comecei a correr, com medo de perdê-lo novamente.

Meu telefone voltou a tocar – incansavelmente. Com certeza era um deles... tentando argumentar que seria melhor se ficássemos todos juntos. Que assim seria mais fácil superar...

Não. Seria impossível superar. Estava condenado a sofrer.

Penitência por minhas escolhas.

Contanto que ela esteja segura. Feliz.

Precisava parar de lamentar por um momento e me concentrar. Teria muitos anos à frente para isso.

Suspirei e empurrei com muito esforço a imagem de Bella para o fundo de minha mente e me concentrei em Vitória.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei o olfato me guiar. Seu cheiro não estava mais tão forte, o vento parecia colaborar e não queria mais cometer erros.

Acabar logo com isso.

Eu estava com sede. Não caçava há muito tempo – antes de partir de Forks – e me deixar levar da forma que estava fazendo poderia ser um erro.

Era um pouco mais fácil, desligar todos os outros sentidos. O olfato se tornava mais aguçado.

Um cheiro delicioso, doce e floral encheu meus pulmões. Minha garganta pareceu em chamas e antes mesmo que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, havia deixado o rastro de Vitória e seguido o novo perfume.

Era como se não conseguisse me controlar. Minha mente processou lentamente o que estava acontecendo.

Humanos.

Não!

Gritei em minha cabeça.

E parei de respirar e de correr. Abri meus olhos e pude vê-los.

Meus dedos estavam enfiados no tronco de uma grande árvore. Como se aquilo pudesse me manter no lugar se decidisse me alimentar agora.

Uma pequena família – três pessoas – acomodada em uma tenda, que estava ao lado de uma fogueira.

Meus olhos ficaram presos a eles. O fogo em minha garganta aumentou. Tive que engolir a grande quantidade de veneno que havia se formado em minha boca.

Humanos inocentes que quase se tornaram minha presa.

O homem estava com um pequeno aparelho de TV em mãos – assistindo a um jogo que ele considerava importante – e a esposa não estava nada feliz com isso. Aquele momento deveria ser deles. Ela se cansou de olhar para o fogo e percebendo que não receberia a atenção do marido, seguiu para a tenda. A expressão irritada da mulher se suavizou quando a criança abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu para ela.

Algumas pessoas não sabiam valorizar o que tinham. Outras levavam em conta pequenos detalhes.

Daria tudo para ser um homem humano. Para poder dar completa atenção a minha família humana.

Não consegui impedir minha mente de imaginar como seria...

Acompanhar Bella a praia em um lugar quente, sem precisar me esconder da luz do sol. Tocar sua pele sem precisar me concentrar em não machucá-la. Acompanhá-la na faculdade, a ver crescendo na vida - Bella tem tanto potencial.

Desejava ser capaz de um dia, pedir ao seu pai sua mão em casamento e seguir a vida ao seu lado.

Esse era meu limite... apenas "desejar". Bella nunca poderia ser minha e isso estava mais do que comprovado.

Arhg! Estava me sentindo muito pior agora. Como isso é possível?

Minha cabeça rodava e me senti como se precisasse de apoio.

Ainda observando a pequena família de longe, sentei-me no solo molhado.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar a imagem de Bella vestida de branco e sorrindo para mim...

Arhg! Foco.

Como sempre, me comportei irresponsavelmente – esse traço havia se tornado uma de minhas principais características. Minha obsessão por Vitória quase selou o fim de três vidas humanas.

Teria que ser mais cuidadoso. Vai ser muito mais difícil seguir seu rastro sem poder me deixar levar pelo olfato. Difícil, mas não impossível.

Os dias se arrastavam...

Semanas...

Meses...

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava sem opções.

Em nenhum momento consegui chegar perto em meses de rastreamento.

Agora, após cruzar todo oceano atlântico, estava completamente perdido. Não sabia como continuar. Por onde continuar.

Estava perdido. Não literalmente, sabia que estava na América do Sul. Brasil para ser mais exato. Mas como seguir de agora em diante... era impossível determinar.

Como queria fazer aquilo sozinho – e mesmo não vendo nenhuma solução imediata – descartei pedir ajuda a Alice.

Minha família havia desistido de tentar entrar em contato.

Para não deixá-los preocupados – ou mais preocupados – entrava em contato a cada dois meses. Normalmente só falava com Carlisle. Não poderia ouvir a voz de Esme, não poderia lidar com esse sentimento de culpa agora.

Honestamente acho que nunca conseguiria voltar para os braços de minha família. Nunca mais seria o mesmo homem... e minha presença iria apenas contaminar todos.

Por dias, me deixei queimar. Queimar de sede, de vergonha, de ódio.

Ficaria sentado aqui... queimando, porque não sentia vontade de fazer nada.

Fechei meus olhos e mais uma vez consegui ver o rosto de meu anjo, mas dessa vez sorrindo para mim. Podia sentir seu doce e inebriante perfume, como se Bella estivesse ao meu lado. Esses momentos – momentos em que me permitia sonhar – eram os melhores de meu dia.

**Estávamos deitados em nossa campina. Seus olhos curiosos em minha pele que reluzia em dezenas de pequenos pontos de luz.**

**Ela não estava assustada. Bella estava encantada.**

**Seus olhos castanhos eram quentes, convidativos.**

**Naquele segundo, imaginei em como ela era incrível, uma pequena humana capaz de relevar o fato de estar sozinha com um vampiro. Um monstro que se alimenta de sangue.**

**Aquilo não poderia terminar bem, lembro de ter pensado na época, mas estava feliz, feliz como nunca estive antes. Sentia meu corpo aquecido, sentia a necessidade de tocar sua pele, de fazê-la minha...**

Meu telefone vibrou – depois de tanto tempo – me trazendo de volta ao buraco que estava. Me surpreendi ao olhar o nome no visor.

- O que é, Rosalie?

**NOTA**

**Demorei mais cheguei.**

**E aí, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar, Ok? **

**Como já disse várias vezes antes, criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.**

**A continuação de capítulo deve dar um pouquinho mais de trabalho... não quero de forma ALGUMA que fique parecido com o Outtake da Stephenie Meyer, então ainda não tenho data para postar.**

**SORRY!**

**Por enquanto é só. Agradeço a todas que deixam seus recadinhos, adoro ler todos eles.**

**E mais uma vez... COMENTEM...**


	4. Queimando

04 - Queimando

Ela ficou em silêncio por vários segundos.

- Não achei que fosse atender. – ela comentou, surpresa.

- Então por que ligou? – demandei. Não estava com paciência para conversa fiada.

- Preciso falar com você... sobre... – ela não continuou. Seu tom de voz soou estranho.

- O que você quer, Rosalie? – demandei novamente.

- Bom, como disse, preciso dizer... lhe colocar a par dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Está tudo bem? Carlisle, Esme? – perguntei um pouco preocupado. Não ligava para ele havia várias semanas.

- Sim, está tudo bem com _eles_.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma. Não havia motivos para explodir com ela, mas não conseguia imaginar as motivações por trás de sua ligação. Rosalie provavelmente seria a pessoa que mais aproveitaria minha ausência.

- Então, diga logo o que quer. – falei mais rispidamente.

- Como disse, queria te colocar a par dos acontecimentos. Talvez dessa forma você pudesse reconsiderar... e voltar.

Reconsiderar? Não podia fazer isso. Me afastar foi a única coisa boa que fiz em meses de puro egoísmo.

Não poderia voltar, nem mesmo para minha família. Não nesse momento.

- Rosalie, não posso voltar...

- Mas precisa, Esme sente muito a sua falta, você não está sendo justo com ela.

- Ela entende. – sussurrei.

- Ela está sofrendo mesmo assim.

- Não posso voltar... – falei sem saber por onde continuar, ou mesmo como continuar sem saber onde Vitória estava.

- Sei por que acha que não pode, mas não precisa se preocupar mais com isso.

Suas palavras me confundiram.

Vitória havia aparecido por lá? Por que? Não havia motivos para ela ir até o Alasca. Será que Emmett e Jasper a pegaram? Eles sabiam de minha missão e não perderiam a oportunidade de ajudar...

Além de confuso, me sentia extremamente ansioso.

- Você não precisa mais se preocupar com a ruiva.

- Por que não? – cuspi a pergunta entre os dentes. Estava a cada segundo mais difícil me manter "paciente".

- O problema não estava no fato dela possivelmente ir atrás de Bella, que por algum motivo ridículo ela perderia tempo tentando se vingar de uma humana?

Ouvir o nome de Bella ser dito em voz alta me fez perder a voz por vários segundos. Senti meu rosto se contorcer e o ar desaparecer de meus pulmões.

Desespero tomou conta de mim. Vitória havia voltado... _Bella!_

Essa foi a única conclusão que cheguei, mas não disse nada – completamente incapacitado de encontrar minha voz.

Se Vitória tiver encostado um dedo sequer em...

- Ok, vou ser direta agora. Não existe maneira adequada para dizer o que vou dizer... – sua voz se tornou um pouco mais macia, porém acelerou. Ela suspirou com ardor - Edward, Bella se foi. Alice a viu pulando de um precipício ontem... e correu para socorrer Charlie. Claro, não há muito o que fazer com relação a Bella, considerando que ela não a viu sair da água. Sinto muito. De verdade. Você pode achar que não, mas nunca desejei a morte da humana...

Ela continuou, mas o telefone caiu de minha mão. Era como se não pudesse sentir mais, suas palavras me anestesiaram por alguns segundos e depois... dor.

Bella... morta. Não!

Muita dor. Como se meu corpo estivesse sendo partido em pequenos pedaços e sendo queimado lentamente.

Meu maior medo se tornou realidade. Bella não existia... não mais.

Minha mente considerou – rapidamente - que aquilo poderia ter sido apenas um artifício cruel de Rosalie para me fazer voltar e esquecer do que me fizera partir. Ela era egoísta e cruel o suficiente para fazer isso.

Peguei o telefone novamente – Rosalie ainda falava – e pressionei a tecla "end". Com um suspiro doloroso, disquei os números...

O telefone tocou poucas vezes.

- Residência Swan. – uma voz jovem, rouca e desconhecida atendeu.

- Gostaria de falar com Charlie. – imitei perfeitamente o sotaque e o timbre de voz de Carlisle.

_Não pode ser verdade. Não pode ser verdade._

Ouvi a respiração do jovem se acelerar do outro lado da linha.

- Charlie não está em casa.

Seu tom me irritou, precisava de mais informação que isso.

- Onde ele está? Preciso falar com ele, é urgente.

- Ele está planejando o funeral. – a voz não familiar cuspiu as palavras e foi como se algo pontiagudo tivesse acabado de atingir meu peito.

Foi como se o mundo em que estava vivendo – destruído, vazio, sem vida – tivesse acabado de desabar completamente.

_Era verdade. Era verdade._

Nada mais existia. Estava sozinho na escuridão e a dor que sentia antes, pareceu querer destruir meu corpo. Como se estivesse sendo puxado em sentidos opostos por uma força arrebatadora.

Bella estava morta. Ela tirou sua própria vida.

_Por que?_

Achei que a estaria libertando da morte quando me afastei, nunca imaginei...

_O que fiz? _

Eu a destruí. Destruí sua vida, mesmo sem estar presente, fui capaz de matá-la.

Não consegui expressar o ódio que sentia de mim mesmo. Estava paralisado...

Vitória não importava mais. Minha família... não importava mais. Minha vida significava _nada_.

Eu não estava mais perdido.

O telefone começou a vibrar incansavelmente. Não olhei para ver quem era, apenas o joguei em uma lixeira, ouvindo apenas meu destino chamar.

Eternidade... foi o que pareceu levar para chegar. O tempo, que antes parecia ter parado, agora, parecia estar se movimentando, dolorosamente devagar... para me torturar.

Mais uma prova de que mereço a dor... dor que me impede de respirar de tão intensa.

Sim. _Eu_ mereço. _Eu! _Ela não.

_Bella não!_

Era estranhamente mais doloroso... a mistura... de dor, perda, luto e _determinação_.

Esse último sentimento era o que me impulsionava, o que fazia minhas pernas se moverem, sem me arrepender ou mesmo reconsiderar por um segundo a decisão que havia tomado.

Estava atento, concentrado. Nem mesmo meus irmãos seriam capazes de me deter.

Tenho que agir rápido para que eles nem sequer tentem.

A melhor forma era ser direto. Pedir para morrer. Por que eles se negariam a me conceder esse desejo? Conhecia bem os Volturi através da memória de Carlisle. Alguns de seus seguidores cessariam minha vida com prazer, sem ao menos ouvir o motivo por trás de minha decisão.

O motivo por trás de minha decisão...

Podia ver seu rosto com tanta perfeição a minha frente, que minha mão automaticamente começou a se mover, erguendo-se para tocá-la.

Claro... não pude. Bella não pertencia mais a esse mundo. Mas meu subconsciente conseguiu conjurar sua voz com tamanha perfeição, que podia jurar que ela estava comigo. Desde o início de meu novo trajeto, venho escutando sua voz – como se acariciasse meus ouvidos – pedindo para parar. Para pensar em Esme e o que minha morte poderia significar para minha família.

Ainda não havia enlouquecido pela dor que sentia.

Ainda.

O que estava sentindo era tão extremo, tão dominador quanto qualquer outra coisa. Meus pensamentos só se mantinham coerentes porque estava determinado e sabia que minha dor, iria em breve encontrar seu fim.

Não merecia viver.

Ao entrar nos limites da pequena cidade italiana, na calada da noite, percebi pela movimentação – discreta - ao redor do grande portão que era apenas questão de minutos antes de ser abordado pelos seres que clamavam esse território como deles.

Esperei – pacientemente – ao lado de um dos grandes muros. Longe o suficiente de qualquer possível olhar humano.

Faltavam poucas horas para o sol se levantar e os olhos que estavam – discretamente – me observando e imaginando o que eu estava fazendo ali, começaram a considerar o que fazer comigo.

A entrada de vampiros em Voltera não era proíbida – desde que a discrição fosse mantida - as leis eram claras e todos de nossa espécie as conheciam. Foi por esse motivo que não fui abordado imediatamente por nenhum membro da guarda. Mas claro, estava sendo observado. Cuidadosamente observado.

Poucos minutos depois, um dos guardas internos se aproximou decidido e me tirar dali.

Não me movi. Ele me arrastou até um local "seguro".

- Não conhece as regras ou é apenas suicida? – sua pergunta não precisava de resposta. Sua mão posicionada estrategicamente em meu pescoço.

Aquilo poderia ser mais fácil do que imaginei.

- Preciso falar com seus mestres. – anunciei em uma voz completamente sem vida.

Ele considerou aquilo por um segundo.

- Então você _conhece_ as regras. – ele afirmou, se perguntando por que não havia tentando os métodos mais tradicionais de contato.

- É de meu conhecimento que seus mestres não recebem qualquer _um_ e eu _gostaria_ muito de falar pessoalmente com eles... ou um deles. – falei, respondendo sua pergunta silênciosa.

Ele franziu a testa e me olhou curiosamente.

Esse vampiro hostil, não tinha a menor intenção de cessar com minha vida ali. Ele não podia. Não sem a autorização de Aro.

Ele considerou minhas palavras...

- E você não se considera importante? – ele questionou ironicamente.

- Nem um pouco.

Sua mão deixou meu pescoço. Ele havia chegado à conclusão que eu estava fraco demais para fugir ou tentar qualquer coisa.

- Conhece as regras e tem desejo de morte. – murmurou ele para si mesmo. – O que o faz pensar que meus Senhores perderiam tempo... – ele me olhou criticamente, tentando entender minha expressão – pude ver meu rosto em sua mente.

- Temos uma pessoa em comum... Aro e eu.

Seus olhos que estavam presos a mim se apertaram ligeiramente. Continuei.

- Pode dizer a seus Senhores que Edward Cullen, filho de Carlisle Cullen, deseja vê-los. Tenho certeza que Aro ficará muito contente em ter notícias de seu velho amigo, Carlisle.

Após ponderar por alguns segundos...

- Espere aqui. – ele ordenou.

Os pensamentos ao meu redor eram como um sussuro. Fiquei ali, queimando e esperando para que tudo corresse da forma mais rápida possível.

Algum tempo depois, outro vampiro retornou.

- Sr. Cullen? – ele chamou educadamente.

Não respondi, apenas o olhei.

- Me acompanhe, por favor.

O segui em silêncio para o interior do grande e elegante castelo, no centro de Voltera.

Não pude deixar de contar os segundos.

Respirar parecia ficar a cada segundo mais difícil. Tão difícil quanto ignorar a mais linda e doce voz em minha mente, implorando para que reconsiderasse.

Sorri sem humor nenhum.

Minha própria mente tentando me convencer do contrário.

O alívio e a punição estavam próximos.

Não fiz esforço nenhum para ignorar aquela imagem e som. Meu sofrimento era maior quando escutava seus apelos inúteis. E eu merecia sofrer.

Queimar.

Meus olhos estavam presos a minha frente, apenas seguindo o vampiro. Os arredores não importavam. Minhas pernas se moviam automaticamente.

Assim que as duas maiores portas se abriram, eu os vi.

Sentados em tronos – ornamentado em ouro, prata e diamantes, bem no final do enorme ambiente. Outros vampiros se mantinham casualmente ao redor dos três. Os protegendo.

Aro – que se sentava ao centro - sorriu para mim, apesar de confuso devido a minha expressão.

- Aqui está ele, mestre. – falou o jovem vampiro.

- Obrigado, Alec.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o jovem vampiro se virou, retirando-se.

- Edward _Cullen_. Devo admitir... é uma grande surpresa. – falou Aro, agradavelmente.

E ele estava surpreso. Aro nunca acreditou que Carlisle pudesse conseguir encontrar outros que considerassem seguir seu estilo de vida. Mesmo que esses "outros" fossem criados por ele.

- É um prazer imenso, conhecê-lo. – ele continuou animadamente, descendo de seu trono com a mão estendida para mim.

O grupo de vampiros que estavam casualmente ao seu lado, se agitou. Guarda-costas. Sabia que eles existiam, mas era patético ver como se comportavam. Também conhecia a habilidade e o potencial de Aro, então sem uma palavra sequer, extendi minha mão para que ele pudesse ver _tudo_.

Ele a pegou com fervor e assistir todos meus pensamentos, através dos seus, era ainda mais doloroso. Ele conseguiu entender isso.

Choque cruzou por sua face e após vários minutos em silêncio ele disse:

- Isso é diferente. Muito diferente. – seus olhos em meu rosto. Um sorriso impressionado nos lábios. - Tantas coisas... mal posso acreditar que Carlisle criou tantos...

Um grunido se formou nos lábios dos vampiros que estavam esquecidos atrás de Aro.

- Não se preocupem... todos já estão devidamente cientes e incrivelmente talentosos. – seus olhos brilharam.

Suspirei impaciente.

Aro sabia o que eu queria, mas estava decidido a ignorar naquele momento.

- Seu talento é impressionante. – ele disse olhando para mim e depois virou-se em direção a seus irmãos. – Este jovem também possui a habilidade de ler pensamentos, mas contato não é necessário.

- Impossível. – murmurou Caius, agora parecendo mais interessado. Marcus permaneceu em seu assento, completamente desinteressado.

- Aparentemente não.

- Você não fala? – demandou Caius.

Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir minha boca, Aro respondeu.

- Não é necessário. Ele deseja ser julgado...

- E punido. – completei.

- Um vampiro com consciência? – Caius riu.

- Um vampiro que a pouco perdeu sua alma. – Aro afirmou. – Seu amor.

Marcus me olhou – seus olhos tão mortos como os meus.

- De fato, a lei foi quebrada. – Aro continuou e Caius gruniu.

- Paciência, irmão. Iremos conversar em instantes... mas primeiro. – ele se voltou a mim. – Você está fraco. Meses sem se alimentar... não deseja...

- Não.

Só queria ser punido por tudo que fiz. Era tudo o que queria. O que mais queria.

- Que crime...

- Ele revelou nossa existência a humanos... para uma humana, para ser mais exato. Isabella.

Meu corpo tremeu. Com muita dificuldade me mantive de pé.

_Por favor! Volte, volte para sua família._

Respirei fundo. Aquela voz, naquele momento, fazia tudo mais fácil, fazia a espera por meu fim valer a pena.

Aro, Caius e Marcus me olhavam. Aro com cobiça, Caius com nojo e Marcus... bom, Marcus de certa forma não se importava.

- Mas a humana não se encontra mais entre nós. – Aro completou. – Ela se foi. E é por isso que ele está aqui.

- O que? – demandou Caius mais uma vez sem entender.

- Ele a amava.

O verbo não deveria estar no passado. Eu ainda a amo, mais do que qualquer coisa...

- Uma humana? – então todos começaram a rir. Todos menos Aro e Marcus.

- Silêncio! – ele ordenou com um tom mais autoritário. – Perdoe meu irmão, isso é absolutamente novo para nós, mesmo depois de tantos séculos.

- Se a lei foi realmente violada, ele deverá ser punido, Aro.

Sim. Deveria. Mas Aro não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo. Não depois de conhecer minha habilidade, não depois de saber da existência de Alice. Sua amizade com Carlisle não exercia qualquer poder na decisão que ele já havia tomado.

Inveja. Esse sentimento passou por sua cabeça e ele instantaneamente mudou sua linha de raciocínio.

- Você está sofrendo por uma humana... e quer morrer por isso.

- Sim. – respondi, mesmo sabendo que ele não havia feito uma pergunta.

- A lei, de fato foi violada, mas em nome de nosso carinho por seu pai eu ofereço...

Ele havia consultado Caius silenciosamente. Com um simples olhar.

- Junta-se a nós. Sua habilidade será muito útil e nós temos... – ele apontou para as mulheres – vampiras – que estavam ao lado de Caius. – muitas distrações mais do que necessárias. Posso garantir que em breve, a memória de sua humana estará no passado.

Grunhi, enojado por sua proposta.

Eu não quero esquecê-la. De forma alguma. Só quero que essa dor vá embora. Quero descobrir se mesmo após virar cinza, ainda pensaria nela, descobrir se o que Carlisle acreditava, era verdade.

- Não. Isso não é o que quero.

- Que pena...

- Aro, se ele cometeu o crime que relata... – Caius começou a protestar.

- Não é tão simples assim, irmão. Tenho grande consideração por seu criador, por seu pai, assim como tenho certeza... você também tem.

Aro virou-se para mim, andando lentamente em minha direção.

- Não acredito que o crime que cometeu tenha sido tão grave, afinal, a humana não se encontra mais entre nós. E você parece estar sofrendo o suficiente por seus erros. Pense em nossa proposta...

Estava cansado daquilo, daquele teatro. Não queria ter que recorrer a outros métodos, mas parece que aquela era minha única opção.

- Não. Vai acontecer de uma maneira ou de outra.

O grande salão estava mais cheio do que antes. Alec havia retornado com sua irmã.

- Você não está em condições de tomar nenhuma grande decisão no momento, meu caro, Edward.

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. Aquilo estava provando ser muito complicado.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse. – é sua decisão, mas eu não posso tirar sua vida sem um motivo válido. Me perdoe.

Sem dizer nem mais uma palavra – não iria mais perder tempo com esse teatrinho – me virei e segui em direção a saída.

Nenhum deles tentou me impedir. Pude ver a imagem de minha figura se afastando na mente de Aro.

Ele estava decepcionado.

O pouco tempo que fiquei ali, deixou claro que os Volturi realmente colecionavam talentos. Eram tantos e de tantas formas... em outra época ficaria impressionado.

Não queria perder tempo. Aro se prenderia a qualquer pequena razão para me manter com ele.

Me refugiei nas sombras das ruas ao redor do grande castelo, para pensar. Pensar em exatamente o que fazer. Existia tantas formas de chamar atenção dos humanos – que agora andavam calmamente pelas ruas da cidade, se preparando para as festividades do dia.

Irônico.

O dia que escolhi para morrer é tão apropriado que chega a ser ridículo.

Os humanos estavam comemorando a expulsão dos vampiros da cidade.

Talvez devesse ver isso como um sinal. Seria mais fácil chamar atenção hoje. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Dezenas de idéias passaram por minha cabeça quando percebi que tudo podia ser mais simples do nunca foram...

Olhei para o sol e minha mente foi tomada para imagem de Bella na campina. Olhando para mim, para o anormal brilho de minha pele. Para o monstro que era.

Ela não parecia me ver dessa forma. Bella pareceu... encantada. O vento soprava e seus cabelos se emaranhavam enquanto ela observava cuidadosamente as facetas escondidas de minha pele.

_Ela sorriu para mim e o sol a deixou ainda mais linda_

Naquele momento, percebi que a solução para o problema estava diante de meus olhos. Tudo que precisava fazer era esperar para garantir meu fim.

Fiquei imóvel nas sombras de Voltera até que o sol alcançasse o ponto mais alto no céu. Respirei fundo para absorver o perfume – que não estava ali, mas que minha mente reproduzia com perfeição. Eu tentei ouvi-la uma última vez, mas não consegui. Minha mente não conseguiu reproduzir sua voz, apenas seu rosto permanecia...

Eu não merecia ouvir a voz do anjo, cuja vida eu destruí.

Só podia esperar para saber se eu conseguiria vê-la novamente. Se o que meu pai acreditava era verdade.

Queria tanto acreditar no mesmo que ele. Era difícil aceitar que um monstro poderia ter um lugar especial após essa vida.

Não merecia... mas desejava tanto vê-la, tocar seu rosto, seu cabelo, seus lábios...

Com mais um suspiro, olhei para a luz que escondia o meu destino.

Para que não houvesse o menor espaço para desculpas, desabotoei minha camisa e a deixei cair no chão. Estava sozinho na escuridão do longo beco, mas me sentia preso na multidão. Eram tantas vozes ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei surpreso e satisfeito por não reconhecer nenhum dos pensamentos. Talvez Alice tenha visto que nada me impediria... talvez ela entendesse minha dor.

Com os passos de um homem morto me aproximei da linha que separava a escuridão da luz do sol. Havia muito movimento a minha frente, na praça central. A guarda estava espalhada por toda a cidade.

- Isso será rápido... – murmurei sozinho.

A luz se aproximava milimetricamente. Podia sentir os olhos em mim... esperando que eu cometesse algum erro. Bom... eles não teriam que esperar por muito tempo.

O som do grande relógio ecoou pelas paredes, pelo solo.

Podia escutar os pensamentos de cada humano e de cada imortal nas proximidades. Procurei pela última vez por pensamentos familiares... de qualquer pessoa que possa tentar me impedir.

_- Edward! _– finalmente... escutei sua voz – como para me impulsionar. Eu precisava ver, precisava saber se algo me esperava.

Ela gritava, tentando me conter.

O relógio soou de novo e de novo.

Somente mais alguns segundos.

_- Edward, não!_

Era como se ela estivesse ali. Fechei os meus olhos – aproveitando o que minha mente reproduzia, aproveitando o som de sua voz. Era um som desesperado, quase sem fôlego.

Só mais uma batida...

Assim que o som ecoou pela cidade, iniciei o passo para o desconhecido.

_- Não! Edward, olhe para mim!_

Eu estava olhando. Seu rosto estava em todos os meus pensamentos.

Sorri ao perceber que agora podia também sentir seu perfume. Tão doce, tão concentrado... aquele cheiro tão atraente e delicioso parecia ficar mais forte como passar dos segundos. Até mesmo sua voz parecia estar mais próxima.

Minha garganta queimou. A alucinação era mais do que perfeita.

Antes que pudesse me colocar a mercê do sol, algo me atingiu. Eu esperava pela dor física, o que não aconteceu. Talvez estivesse imune a ela, talvez a dor que já sentia fosse pior do que os Volturi pudessem infringir.

O som da batida do relógio ecoou novamente.

O perfume era real demais, sua pele era real demais.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, não sabia o que esperar... então a vi.

Paraíso.

...

**NOTA**

**Segue mais um capítulo de um dos períodos mais sombrios da vida de nosso Edward.**

**Não deixem de comentar, Ok? **

**Por enquanto é só. **

**Valeu pelos recadinhos...**

**E mais uma vez... COMENTEM...**


	5. Volturi

5 – Volturi

A morte poderia ser assim, tão boa?

Mal podia acreditar no que via. Ela estava ali... em meus braços, agindo como um analgésico. Eu não sentia mais a dor que ameaçava destruir meu corpo há pouco.

Não conseguia tirar os meus olhos de seu rosto, enquanto processava o que havia acontecido.

Não sabia onde estava. Não senti nada. Não ouvia nada...

Talvez fosse verdade... talvez eu tenha passado toda a minha existência acreditando...

- Incrível, Carlisle estava certo. – disse, impossibilitado de conter a admiração em minha voz.

Ela estava aqui... _comigo_.

- Edward, você tem que voltar para a sombra. Você tem que se mover!

Não pude resistir. Seu rosto estava tão próximo... Sua pele quente e corada.

Tão linda.

Seu coração batia em ritmo acelerado... o som mais importante de meu mundo. De todo o mundo.

Tudo era tão estranho. Sabia que era errado sentir-me feliz, mas não conseguia controlar. Nesse momento eu não podia deixar de me sentir assim.

Era fácil _respirar..._ se isso fosse possível.

Não podia ver ou ouvir mais nada. Bella ocupava toda minha mente. Meus dedos continuaram acariciando seu rosto. Sentia o sangue correndo por trás de sua delicada pele, seu cheiro penetrando em meus pulmões.

Tão real. Era real!

Estava tendo dificuldade para organizar meus pensamentos.

Apenas alguns segundos atrás eu estava vivo! E sofrendo. Agora... eu estava morto e completo. Eu estava com ela.

Foi tudo tão rápido.

Não sabia onde estávamos. Os arredores não me importavam. Mas não podia ser o inferno. Não deveria me sentir assim, se esse fosse o caso.

Fechei os meus olhos e contemplei a idéia de estar no paraíso... de ser capaz de ficar a eternidade com meu amor.

Não entendia – não merecia nada disso, mas também não me importava com a razão de estar ali.

- Mal posso acreditar em como foi rápido. Não senti nada... eles são muito bons. – contemplei em voz alta.

Fechei meus olhos e pressionei meus lábios em seus cabelos.

O perfume era exatamente o mesmo. Doce e potente. Seu corpo era muito macio preso contra o meu.

Exatamente a mesma.

Meus lábios tocaram seus cabelos novamente. Minha garganta queimou.

Até as sensações que ela provocava em mim eram as mesmas...

Algo pertinente aquele momento cruzou minha mente - como um clique, recordei das sábias palavras de Romeo – elas apenas descreviam a verdade.

- _A morte, que sugou todo o mel de teu doce hálito, não teve poder nenhum sobre tua beleza... _você tem o mesmo perfume de sempre. Então talvez isso _seja_ o inferno. – conclui rapidamente.

Ela não merecia estar aqui, mas eu era egoísta o suficiente para não me importar com isso naquele instante. Se eu estava no inferno, não havia motivos para me preocupar.

- Eu não me importo. Eu aceito.

- Eu não estou morta e você também não! Por favor, Edward, temos que sair daqui, eles não devem estar longe.

Eu não conseguia dar sentido a suas palavras "eu não estou morta... e você também não". Por que ela estava falando isso? Por que ela estava lutando em meus braços?

Não conseguia entender.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei a ela.

Ela estava falando. Talvez pudesse responder.

O que ela queria?

- Não estamos mortos. – Bella insistiu exasperadamente e por algum motivo comecei a ouvir meus arredores, podia ouvir a multidão na praça central, podia ouvi-los se aproximar... Foi como se eu tivesse acordado, definitivamente não de um pesadelo, mas de um sonho. – ainda não, mas temos que sair daqui antes que os Volturi...

Quando ela disse o nome, compreensão me inundou.

Automaticamente a coloquei entre a parede e eu, tirando-a da direção das duas "vozes" que reconheci. Um pouco depois, consegui vê-los.

Eu estava desorientado... mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Bella não estava morta... e eu teria que fazer muito para mantê-la assim. Mesmo que isso custasse minha vida.

Era fácil identificar o que eles estavam fazendo ali e qual era sua missão.

- Saudações, cavalheiros. Não acho que vou precisar de seus serviços hoje. Agradeceria muito, porém, se transmitissem minha gratidão a seus senhores.

Tentei manter minha voz calma – quando na realidade estava apavorado em tê-los tão perto de Bella.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada certo para ela!

- Não deveríamos ter esta conversa em um lugar mais apropriado? – Felix sugeriu, sem conseguir conter seus pensamentos... mas se algo acontecesse comigo...

Fiquei ainda mais apavorado... podia sentir o calor que emanava da pele de Bella.

Ela deve estar petrificada de medo.

- Não acredito que será necessário. Sei de suas instruções, Felix. Não quebrei nenhuma regra.

Tentei argumentar. Felix estava ansioso, ainda mais quando sentiu o cheiro de Bella.

Ele a queria. Foi difícil manter meus pés no chão e não atacá-lo. Tinha que me manter calmo. Ambos estavam apenas esperando por um motivo qualquer...

- Felix apenas se referia à proximidade do sol. Procuremos um melhor abrigo.

Vi ali, uma pequena oportunidade. Demetri não estava interessado em Bella. Ele não se importava. Suas ordens eram claras - e como não consegui seguir adiante com meu plano original – ele deveria apenas me acompanhar até Aro.

- Estarei bem atrás de você. – o respondi. - Bella, por que não volta para a praça e desfruta do festival? – estava falando com ela, mas atento as reações de Felix e Demetri.

- Não, traga a garota. – ele estava faminto e ansiava por seu sangue.

- Acho que não.

A luta parecia inevitável, mas não podia expor Bella a Aro e as outras dezenas de vampiros que com ele estavam - alguns muito mais perigosos que os dois em minha frente.

Minhas chances eram melhores aqui.

Se eu conseguisse passar pelos dois, ainda seria complicado deixar a cidade...

Talvez não tão complicado assim, com Demetri morto...

Não conseguia deixar de analisar as possíveis conseqüências de um confronto. A idéia de que alguém pudesse machucá-la...

Meu corpo automaticamente mudou de posição. Parecia não haver outra saída.

- Não. – Bella protestou baixinho. A atenção de Felix se voltou momentaneamente a ela e depois retornou a mim.

Ele já estava imaginando o sabor de seu sangue.

Por que ela tinha que cheirar tão bem para todos?

Ele era repugnante.

- Shhhh. – sussurrei para ela. Bella já estava chamando atenção o suficiente.

- Felix. Aqui não. – Demetri o alertou e depois se voltou para mim. – Aro quer apenas falar com você de novo, se afinal decidiu a não nos forçar agir.

- Claro. – não via problemas com essa parte. – mas a menina fica livre.

Em mais uma tentativa desesperada, tentei fazer soar como se ela não tivesse tanta importância para mim. Como se a "menina" não fosse o ser mais precioso desse mundo.

- Temo que isso não seja possível. Temos regras a obedecer.

Tive certeza absoluta que Demetri apenas seguia as ordens de Aro. Ele não estava ansioso para que algo desse errado como Felix, queria apenas agradar seu mestre. Ele sabia o quanto Aro me queria vivo. Bella era irrelevante para ele. Mas não a podia deixar ir.

Agora... eu havia _sim_, quebrado uma das mais importante regras.

- Então eu temo que seja incapaz de aceitar o convite de Aro, Demetri. – disse.

- Está tudo bem. – Felix grunhiu.

- Aro ficará desapontado. – Demetri disse com um suspiro.

- Tenho certeza que ele sobreviverá à decepção.

Minha resposta os fez decidir qual seria o próximo passo. Eles se separam, tentando fechar o espaço entre nós pelos lados.

Não me movi – ainda mantendo-me a frente de Bella – tentando pensar em uma maneira de protegê-la. Parecia impossível. Estávamos literalmente em terras inimigas.

Escutei os pensamentos de Alice antes que pudesse identificar seu familiar perfume, trago pelo vento. Eles sentiram também.

- Vamos nos comportar, sim? Há damas presentes.

Havia tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... eu deveria ter suspeitado – no momento em que vi Bella, ou melhor, no momento que percebi que estávamos vivos – que ela estaria aqui.

Senti-me aliviado e Felix e Demetri intimidados. Não seria uma luta justa para eles. Não mais. Não com nossas habilidades combinadas.

_**Desculpe-me pela demora – **_ela pensou aliviada por saber que isso não era exatamente verdade. Ela não poderia ter chegado em hora melhor.

- Não estamos sós. – ela os advertiu.

Instantaneamente comecei a vasculhar seus pensamentos, ansioso para saber como essa situação – inicialmente impossível de se contornar – poderia acabar. Não pude ver nada. Nada havia sido determinado ainda.

- Por favor, Edward, sejamos razoáveis – Demetri pediu.

A oportunidade estava ali. Eles não podiam fazer nada agora.

- Sejamos – concordei. – E agora vamos sair discretamente, sem imprudências.

Eu estava mais do que ciente da presença de Bella. Sua respiração acelerada tocava minha pele, aquecendo-a.

Demetri suspirou, frustrado, sem saber como prosseguir.

- Vamos ao menos discutir isso em particular. – ele insistiu enquanto outros membros da guarda – membros de menor importância – que estavam entre os humanos, nos observavam.

- Não. – cuspi a resposta. Senti o desespero lutando para tomar conta de mim. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Tenho que pensar claramente. Tenho que tira-las daqui.

Naquele momento, um sorriso petulante apareceu no rosto de Felix. Seus pensamentos podiam ser classificados da mesma forma.

Não, não seria fácil.

Jane se aproximou satisfeita ao ver que eu ainda estava vivo. Satisfeita por ver que as ordens de Aro poderiam ser seguidas.

- Basta. – Jane ordenou sem prestar muita atenção à cena em questão.

O rosto de Bella virou-se em direção ao som agudo da voz de mais um membro – um dos mais poderosos membros - da guarda.

Se antes havia uma remota possibilidade de sairmos com vida em uma batalha contra Felix e Demetri, agora essa chance não existia.

A aparência de Jane não fazia jus a sua capacidade. Ela era pequena, mas incrivelmente poderosa e completamente sem coração, incapaz de sentir compaixão por sua vitimas. Ela sentia prazer em causar dor - e ela era muito boa nisso. Com apenas um olhar, sem sequer precisar se concentrar muito, pequena Jane poderia fazer sua mente projetar dor – uma dor insuportável – e não podia deixar Bella ser exposta a isso. Só a idéia me fazia ver tudo vermelho.

Não havia outra escolha a não ser fazer o que ela ordenar.

Abaixei meus braços em derrota.

_**Bom garoto**_. – ela pensou antes de dizer - Acompanhem-me.

Felix gesticulou para que assim o fizéssemos. Alice a seguiu. Passei meu braço protetoramente – e o mais forte possível – pela cintura de Bella e a prendi a mim. Mesmo agora - cercados por inimigos em território hostil - podia sentir meu coração morto ganhar vida. Como se ela agisse como uma dose de adrenalina.

Seguimos pelo beco escuro, no sentido contrário a comemoração humana que acontecia na cidade. Bella me olhou exasperada e eu pude ver centenas de perguntas em seus olhos. Infelizmente aquele não era o momento ideal para conversarmos. Havia tanto a ser dito. Balancei minha cabeça. Ela entendeu de uma vez. Eu por outro lado, não conseguia. O que pode ter acontecido?

Não podia conversar com Bella, mas com Alice era outra história. Mantive minha voz o mais casual possível para que nada que dissemos pudesse chamar qualquer tipo de atenção.

- Bem, Alice, acho que não deveria me surpreender em ver você aqui.

Comecei, ela poderia explicar o que havia acontecido. Silenciosamente.

- O erro foi meu. Era minha obrigação corrigi-lo.

Seu erro? Aquilo me confundiu ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu? – demandei no mesmo tom desinteressado que havia usado há pouco.

- É uma longa história. _**E eu sinto muito por tudo, Edward.**_ Em resumo, ela pulou sim de um penhasco, mas não estava tentando se matar. Bella anda praticando esportes radicais ultimamente. _**E pular de penhascos faz parte desse novo lado de Bella. Ela tem andando com um grupinho especial também. Lobisomens. Acredita nisso? O que ironicamente parece ter feito mais bem do que mal. Pelo menos até o presente. Foi um deles que a ajudou a sair da água. Eles também se livraram de Laurent e a protegeram das tentativas de Victória...**_

Laurent? Victória? ... Lobisomens?

A voz de Alice foi para segundo plano. Suas palavras estavam dando vida a mais um de meus piores pesadelos. Victória esteve lá. Tudo o que fiz nos últimos meses foi completamente em vão.

**Tanta coisa aconteceu e não pude fazer nada... porque não conseguir ver! – **Alice se lamentou. **– De qualquer forma, Victória ainda está por perto e aparentemente decidida a vingar a morte de James. Talvez aqueles lobos consigam ser úteis novamente e resolver esse problema antes de voltarmos. **

- Hmmm. – foi só o que conseguir dizer. Tentei manter minha voz causal. Para mim, soou estrangulada.

Minha mente paralisou por alguns segundos, e de repente fui tomado por uma onda de fúria e apenas parte dessa fúria era direcionada a Victória. Mal podia acreditar no tamanho de minha incompetência.

Seguimos em direção a uma pequena abertura no chão. Bella não iria gostar disso. Não que ela estivesse gostando do que estava acontecendo aqui. Depois de tudo que fiz... até mesmo o meu toque deve lhe estar causando repulsa. Ela provavelmente só se mantinha ali, próxima a mim por estar apavorada. Mas eu não era forte o suficiente para manter minhas mãos longe dela.

Eu ainda a conhecia muito bem. Como havia previsto, Bella hesitou ao ver o que teria que fazer.

- Está tudo bem, Bella, Alice vai pegar você. – a assegurei.

Ela olhou para o buraco, ainda incerta e após considerar por um segundo, se agachou, sentando-se na borda.

- Alice? – ela chamou para ter certeza que ela estava lá. Sua voz tremia.

Ela estava assustada.

- Estou bem aqui, Bella.

Alice disse às palavras que eu gostaria de ter falado.

Não que minha presença pudesse confortá-la.

Felix e Demetri estavam impacientes atrás de nós.

Peguei – o mais gentilmente possível – os pulsos de Bella e a abaixei em direção ao buraco.

- Pronta? – perguntei a Alice.

- Largue-a.

E assim o fiz.

Quando tive certeza que Alice a tinha em segurança, desci.

Passei meu braço seguramente por sua cintura, prendendo-a novamente a mim.

Queria tão desesperadamente sair dali, para que minha Bella pudesse estar segura. Queria conversar com ela, ouvir sua voz, tocar sua pele... mas tudo isso era impossível no momento e provavelmente seria impossível de se fazer depois... ela deve me odiar. Mesmo sabendo que merecia seu ódio, seu desprezo, a idéia fez uma pontada familiar de dor atingir meu peito.

Ocorreu-me que mesmo se saíssemos daqui com vida, eu nunca teria outra oportunidade como essa - de estar assim tão próximo a ela.

Estendi minha mão para tocar sua face. Meus dedos acariciaram seus lábios – tão macios e quentes. Seu cheiro era tão concentrado, doce e delicioso.

Minha garganta – que já estava queimando – incendiou-se.

Eu queria sentir essa dor para sempre.

Bella se apertou a mim.

Toquei meus lábios em sua testa, e senti um quase incontrolável desejo de tocar _seus _lábios também.

O que ela estava pensando agora? O quão assustada ela estava?

Eu não merecia, mas queria tanto saber.

Talvez ela me deixasse explicar...

Mas para isso, teria que me concentrar e descobrir uma forma de sair daqui. Teria que voltar a minha atenção a todos os pensamentos a minha volta para conseguir alguma espécie de vantagem sobre eles.

Era fácil identificar que Felix não possuía nenhum tipo de habilidade extra – apenas força física, como Emmett – e era difícil ouvir seus pensamentos apenas estrategicamente.

O cheiro de Bella o havia atraído demais. Ele já estava imaginando seu sabor...

Eu queria poder acabar com sua vida, apenas por tê-la desejado.

Controlei meu intenso impulso assassino e tentei captar o teor dos pensamentos de Demetri.

Ele não era indiferente ao perfume de Bella, mas sua sede era mais contida. No momento, éramos apenas convidados de Aro. Inclusive a humana. Ele estava pensando em como gostaria de estar caçando. Rastreando.

Ele era um rastreador como James.

As coisas a cada minuto pareciam ficar mais difíceis.

Nunca ouvi falar de habilidade iguais – apenas semelhantes, como Aro e eu - então a essência de sua habilidade deveria ser diferente. E nada a entregava no momento.

Jane por outro lado, raramente parava de pensar em suas vítimas e em como ela havia conseguido agradar seu mestre durante os anos.

Outra fisgada de desespero me atingiu mais uma vez.

Ela era perigosa – talvez a mais perigosa da guarda.

Não sabia exatamente o que poderia fazer para proteger Bella, mas iria morrer tentando.

Pouco notei sobre onde estávamos. Minha mente permaneceu ocupada com os pensamentos ao meu redor e com a garota em meus braços.

Alice estava tentando – sem sucesso – ver nosso futuro. Ainda não havia nada concreto.

Muitas decisões ainda seriam tomadas.

Bella tremeu e logo em seguida seus dentes bateram.

Ela estava com frio. A temperatura era baixa para sua delicada pele, suas roupas estavam molhadas e para piorar estava mantendo-a presa ao lado de meu corpo frio.

A soltei e peguei sua mão. Não podia afastá-la completamente. A idéia era mais do que dolorosa.

- N-n-não. – Bella protestou e se prendeu a mim novamente.

Sim... ela estava apavorada.

Esfreguei seu braço tentando aquecê-la um pouco.

Seguimos por uma porta de madeira – após passarmos por algumas de metal – e meus dentes trincaram automaticamente quando percebi para onde estávamos indo.

Através de mente de Demetri, pude identificar o local onde os Volturi executavam os traidores do segredo, onde os Volturi se alimentavam.

Será que teríamos alguma chance de escapar com vida?

Estava começando a duvidar.

Se ao menos pudesse garantir que Bella fosse poupada.

O ambiente – das obscuras paredes do subsolo de Volterra – tornou-se mais claro ao entrarmos no elevador – e formal ao sairmos.

Meus dentes continuaram trincados. Alice parecia não entender o motivo de minha mais nova onda de tensão.

Não fiquei surpreso ao encontrar mais humanos em meio a essa grande charada.

**Hummm... ele novamente. – **a mulher por trás da mesa da recepção pensou ao se levantar e cumprimentar Jane.

Do outro lado da grande porta de madeira estava Alec.

- Jane. – ele disse encantado ao avistar o sucesso da pequena missão da irmã.

Eles se amavam intensamente.

- Alec. – ela o abraçou e beijou seu rosto.

Ele analisou meu rosto e o de Bella – ligeiramente surpreso ao perceber nossa proximidade física.

- Mandaram-na pegar um e você voltou com dois... e meio. Bom trabalho. – ele a parabenizou realmente impressionado.

Ela gargalhou e aquele som ecoou ao nosso redor.

- Bem-vindo de volta, Edward. Você parece estar com o humor melhor hoje.

- Um pouco. – concordei em um tom de poucos amigos.

Era um conflito de sentimentos.

De completamente sem esperança e desiludido para o contrário.

Agora que ela estava aqui, em meus braços, não conseguia deixar de sentir meu coração ganhar vida – não literalmente, claro – mas estava ciente que esse sentimento podia durar pouco.

Bella se prendeu a mim enquanto os olhos de Alec a percorreram. Ele mal podia acreditar no que via.

- E essa é a causa de todo o problema?

Apenas sorri. Não precisava explicar nada a ele.

As fantasias de Felix – fantasias que tentava ignorar – ficaram mais explicitas quando ele pensou em dizer as palavras em voz alta.

Paralisei.

- É minha.

Suas palavras estavam cheias de desejo por seu sangue. Um rosnado se formou em meu peito.

Felix estava esperando por minha reação. Ele gesticulou para que eu continuasse.

**Vá em frente. Não se contenha. **– ele pensou animado.

Ele gostava de lutar por sua presa.

Alice tocou meu braço, restringindo-me

**Espere. Se reagir agora colocará tudo a perder. Aro não tem intenção de nos machucar. Não consigo ver isso. As coisas ainda podem terminar bem. Paciência. – **ela pensou e reforçou o pedido em voz alta.

- Paciência.

Segurei seu olhar enquanto me atentava a imagem que formava em sua mente.

Ainda... era nada concreto. O que naquele momento era uma coisa boa.

Respirei fundo – tentando me acalmar e voltei minha atenção para Alec. Ele era o porta voz no momento.

- Aro ficará muito satisfeito por vê-lo novamente. – ele comentou.

- Não vamos fazê-lo esperar. – Jane completou, sua impaciência não tocou sua voz.

Assenti. Eles nos guiaram.

A respiração de Bella se acelerou ao meu lado. Ela estava agarrada a mim com quase toda sua força.

Eles estavam lá – Aro e outros membros da guarda – apenas esperando por nós.

- Jane, minha cara, você voltou! – a satisfação estava clara em sua voz.

- Sim, meu senhor. Eu o trouxe de volta vivo, como era de seu desejo.

Minha presença aqui era o motivo de toda a sua satisfação.

- Ah Jane. Você é um grande conforto para mim.

Aro nos olhou em êxtase. Seus olhos absorvendo a presença de Alice. Cobiça enchendo sua mente.

- E também Alice e Bella! Isso sim é uma surpresa feliz! Maravilhoso.

Seu tom amigável era irritante. E fato dele me conhecer tão bem quanto eu mesmo, tornava tudo pior.

Aro estava de fato feliz. Era impossível não identificar isso em seus pensamentos, mas os motivos que o deixavam assim estavam longe de serem sensatos.

- Felix, seja gentil e conte a meus irmãos sobre nossa companhia. Tenho certeza de que não gostariam de perder isso.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Felix não ficou feliz com a ordem. Ele queria estar presente quando...

As intenções de Aro não eram totalmente claras. As visões de Alice começaram a se formar mais claramente, porém nada definitivo.

Droga!

Tentei não deixar a tensão tomar conta de meu corpo. Bella dependia de mim. Ela não poderia saber como estava desesperado. Além de sua vida, sua sanidade também estava em risco.

- Está vendo, Edward? O que eu lhe disse? Não está feliz por não ter lhe dado o que queria ontem?

Respondi honestamente.

- Sim, Aro, estou. – automaticamente apertei Bella contra meu corpo.

Era verdade. Não podia negar. Mesmo agora com tudo a perder.

O medo, pavor e tensão não eram nada comparados a felicidade que sentia por tê-la em meus braços novamente, mesmo diante da situação.

Não existia criatura mais egoísta que eu. Nem mesmo o inimigo que estava parado a minha frente, sorrindo calorosamente.

- Eu adoro finais felizes. – ele disse suspirando. E vi o que já imaginava. Ele esperava que tudo terminasse bem... para ele – São tão raros! Mas eu quero toda a história. Como isso aconteceu? Alice? – ele se voltou a ela. Alice se surpreendeu por ele a conhecer - Seu irmão parecia pensar que você era infalível, mas parece que houve algum equivoco.

Ela manteve sua voz casual – apesar de estar tão tensa quanto eu.

- Ah, estou longe de ser infalível. – ela sorriu para ele, sabendo que ali tudo não passava de fachada. Então manter-se no mesmo nível era necessário.

**O que é tudo isso, Edward? – **ela perguntou silenciosamente.

A olhei rapidamente. Nos conhecíamos bem para nos comunicarmos sem a necessidade de trocar palavras. Ela entendeu que deveria esperar para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Torcia para que essa espera não precisasse ser muito longa. Suas visões poderiam ganhar forma a qualquer momento. Bastava uma decisão de Aro.

Ele continuou.

- Você é muito modesta. Já vi algumas de suas façanhas mais inacreditáveis e devo admitir que nunca observei nada como seu talento. Maravilhoso!

Alice me olhou novamente – chocada e dessa vez suas dúvidas se estamparam em sua face. Aro percebeu.

Ele estava tão impressionado em conhecê-la que esqueceu as formalidades.

- Lamento. – ele se desculpou. – Ainda não fomos apresentados adequadamente, não é? É que tenho a sensação de que já conheço você e acabo me precipitando. Seu irmão nos apresentou ontem, de maneira peculiar. Veja você, compartilho de alguns dos talentos de seu irmão, mas sou limitado de uma forma que ele não é.

Ele estava diminuindo seu poder, então completei, aproveitando a brecha para explicar melhor o que estava acontecendo a Alice. Ela estava muito confusa.

- E é também exponencialmente mais poderoso. – voltei parte de minha atenção a ela. Seria mais fácil para ela observar o futuro com boa parte das cartas na mesa – Aro precisa de contato físico para ouvir seus pensamentos, mas ele ouve muitos mais do que eu. – meu olhar se tornou mais significativo ao explicar o dom de Aro. – Sabe que posso ouvir o que está se passando em sua cabeça no momento. Aro ouve cada pensamento que sua mente já teve.

**Oh! – **ela pensou erguendo as sobrancelhas quando compreendeu.

- Mas ser capaz de ouvir a distância... – ele entendeu que estávamos nos comunicando. Aro era muito astuto. – Isso seria muito conveniente.

Bella escutava tudo em silêncio quando os outros dois membros da família se juntaram a nós.

- Marcus, Caius, vejam! Bella está viva afinal, e Alice está aqui com ela! Não é ótimo?

Aro havia repassado aos irmãos tudo que tinha visto em nosso último contato.

Caius não concordava com sua palavra final.

Eu havia sim, cometido um crime e por isso merecia ser punido.

Marcus estava surpreso ao ver como éramos unidos em nossa essência, mas sua expressão não entregava nada. Ele estava paralisado, anestesiado. Ele havia perdido alguém há muitos anos que significava quase tudo para ele.

Nem mesmo assim fui capaz de sentir pena.

- Conte-nos a história. – as palavras de Aro eram voltadas a Marcus. Ele precisava saber se a força de nossa ligação era tão real quanto ele havia sentido em minhas memórias.

Marcus estendeu a mão e Aro a tocou, soltando-a rapidamente. Agora mais incrédulo do que nunca.

**Mmmm... Incrível! Como pode ser? **– ele pensou. **Será mais difícil do que imaginei.**

Bufei. Seus planos se tornaram claros.

Ele nos queria.

- Obrigado, Marcus. Isso é muito interessante.

Alice estava frustrada. Seria muito mais conveniente se a comunicação pudesse ser silenciosa de ambos os lados.

- Marcus vê relacionamentos. Ele está surpreso com a intensidade do nosso. – expliquei tanto para Alice quanto para Bella.

De todos meus irmãos, Alice era a que melhor me entendia. O mesmo valia para ela. Tornamos-nos cúmplices desde o início. O amor fraterno que sentia por ela era impossível de ser rompido. Minha ligação com Bella, porém, o surpreendeu ainda mais. Quem era ela? Uma humana frágil e sem importância. Aro estava impressionado além do natural.

- Muito conveniente - ele se referia a Alice e a mim – É preciso muito para surpreender Marcus, posso lhes garantir. É que é tão difícil compreender, mesmo agora.

Para ele, não fazia sentido algum. Não que eu esperasse que ele entendesse a força de meu amor por Bella.

- Como pode ficar assim, tão perto dela? – ele demandou, observando nosso contato físico.

Mais uma vez, respondi honestamente.

- Não é sem esforço.

Minha garganta estava em chamas, mas esse não era o esforço a que me referia.

Eu queria estar ainda mais perto... mas não podia.

- Mas ainda assim... _La tua cantante!_ Que desperdício!

Não me chocou em nada que ele pensasse assim.

Ri sem o menor traço de humor ao respondê-lo apropriadamente.

- Vejo mais como um preço.

- Um preço muito alto.

- Apropriado.

E então ele gargalhou.

Irritante.

- Se não tivesse sentido o cheiro dela em suas lembranças, não teria acreditado que o apelo do sangue de alguém pudesse ser tão forte. Nunca senti nada parecido. A maioria de nós daria muito por um presente desses e você...

- Desperdiço. – repeti a palavra de sua escolha.

- Ah, como sinto falta de meu amigo Carlisle! Faz-me lembrar dele... só que ele não era tão nervoso.

- Carlisle é melhor do que eu em muitas outras maneiras.

Aro não concordava, ao menos em um aspecto.

- Certamente, entre tudo mais, nunca imaginei ver Carlisle ser suplantado na questão do autocontrole, mas você o supera.

Toda aquela conversa estava me deixando ainda mais agitado. Não havia necessidade de se manter aparências – conhecia suas intenções – mas Aro permaneceu dando voltas.

- Dificilmente.

- Sinto-me recompensado pelo sucesso dele – ele continuou a falar – Suas lembranças de Carlisle são uma dádiva para mim, embora me tenham atormentado de maneira extraordinária. Estou surpreso pelo modo como isso... me agrada, o sucesso dele na vida heterodoxa que escolheu. Esperava que ele se desgastasse que enfraquecesse com o tempo. Ridicularizei seus planos de encontrar outros que compartilhassem sua visão peculiar. E, no entanto, de algum modo, fico feliz por ter me enganado.

Fiquei surpreso com sua honestidade, mas não adicionei nada.

- Mas seu controle! Não sabia que essa força era possível. Habituar-se contra tal canto de sereia, não apenas uma vez, mas repetidamente... Se eu próprio não sentisse, não teria acreditado. Só de me lembrar do apelo que ela tem a você... fico com sede.

Meus músculos se contraíram. Naquele momento ele a desejava.

- Não fique perturbado. Não pretendo causar nenhum dano a ela. Mas estou muito curioso com uma questão em particular. – Aro abaixou seus olhos para Bella e depois os voltou para mim. – Posso? **Estou ansioso para saber se o dom espetacular de Bella também é válido para mim.**

- Peça para ela.

Não me cabia decidir nada por Bella. Se um dia tive uma pequena parte desse direito, hoje ele não existia mais. Não conseguia ver na mente de Aro o desejo de feri-la. Não que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa se ele assim desejasse.

- Claro, que grosseria a minha! – ele se voltou a ela. – Bella, estou fascinado que você seja a única exceção ao talento impressionante de Edward... é tão interessante que aconteça uma coisa dessas! E estava me perguntando, uma vez que nossos talentos são em muitos aspectos similares, se você faria a gentileza de me permitir tentar... ver se você é uma exceção também para mim?

Ele não acreditava nisso, mas sua curiosidade o fazia queimar.

Ela me olhou apavorada. Seus olhos me perguntavam o que fazer.

Era incrível como conseguia identificar confiança no olhar de Bella.

Gesticulei com a cabeça para que ela permitisse o toque de Aro.

Ela virou-se lentamente para ele e estendeu sua delicada – e trêmula – mão. Ele se aproximou e a pegou com ânsia.

Aro tentou, mas nada além de seus próprios pensamentos perpetuavam sua mente. Diversos sentimentos ficaram claros em seu rosto. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Ninguém nunca havia sido capaz de bloquear sua habilidade e Bella por algum motivo incompreensível estava fazendo isso.

Ele não estava satisfeito, mas ainda estava curioso.

- Muitíssimo interessante.

Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de agrado por sua pequena experiência mal sucedida.

Os olhos de Bella – cheios de perguntas - percorreram minha face.

**Como pode ser possível? Por que essa humana? Que tipo de anomalia a torna tão especial? Talvez esse bloqueio seja apenas com um tipo específico de habilidade. Sim... tem que ser isso. – **Aro imaginou.

- É um começo. – ele pensou e no mesmo segundo expressou sua mais nova idéia – Pergunto-me se ela é imune a nossos outros talentos... Jane, minha cara?

Fúria tomou conta de meu corpo instantaneamente. Podia sentir o sabor metálico do ódio em minha boca. Tudo se tornou vermelho. Um alto rosnado saiu de meus lábios quando protestei.

- Não!

Eu queria matá-lo, matar a todos, mesmo aqueles que não desejaram seu sangue. Eles iriam morrer por afiliação. Um por um.

O monstro em mim ressurgiu... diferente, e a sede que me dominava era a sede de morte, vingança.

**Edward, não! – **Alice apertou sua mão em meu braço a fim de me restringir. Afastei-me de seu contato. Rosnados se formando e saindo de meus pulmões.

A dor que Jane causava e que estava por vim era inumana e se eu tivesse que morrer para impedir que Bella a sentisse, mesmo por um segundo, eu assim o faria.

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Imagino, minha querida, se Bella é imune a você.

Ambos ignoraram o aviso que saia de meus lábios.

Coloquei-me a sua frente em uma tentativa inútil de protegê-la. Minha fúria e meu desejo de ter Bella em segurança não serviam para nada. Não havia o que ser feito. Mesmo sabendo disso, lancei-me em direção a Jane quando ela começou a voltar sua atenção a Bella.

- Não! – Alice gritou.

Ela não. Bella não poderia sofrer mais por minha causa. E eu era a causa. Ela estava ali por mim.

Atingi o chão em menos de um quarto de segundo. Meu corpo parecia estar sendo estilhaçado. Pressionei meus lábios para conter a agonia. Não podia tornar isso pior para ela – para Bella.

Minha dor não era nada. Sua dor era tudo.

Passei horas sendo torturado por uma dor mais intensa. Horas imaginando que tudo o que havia de mais precioso em meu mundo havia partido. Havia morrido. Então... isso não era nada.

Bella estava aqui e ela precisava de mim.

- Pare! – ela gritou desesperada avançando em minha direção.

Não!

Alice atirou seus braços ao redor de Bella, contendo-a.

- Jane. – Aro a chamou.

E então senti meus músculos relaxarem. Pude respirar novamente.

- Ele está bem. – Alice assegurou Bella.

Tentei me colocar de pé, meus músculos protestaram.

Meus olhos dispararam imediatamente entre o Bella e Jane.

Ela estava tentando... apenas tentando.

O rosto de Bella – o rosto mais lindo e importante de meu mundo – estava apenas cheio e preocupação e ansiedade.

Jane estava se concentrando mais do que o usual.

Para ela... isso também era novo.

Ela odiou. Foi fácil identificar a frustração seguida por ira em seu rosto. Seus pensamentos expressavam os mesmos sentimentos.

Coloquei-me ao lado de Bella, acomodando-a em meus braços novamente.

Alívio preenchendo parte de meu ser.

Ela estava bem. Fisicamente.

Aro começou a rir. Ele estava muito mais do que impressionado com toda a demonstração.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – ele exclamou.

Jane preparou-se para atacar.

Isso não iria acontecer. Aro não queria.

- Não fique aborrecida, minha querida. Ela confunde a todos nós.

Desejo preencheu seus pensamentos. Ele não conseguiu controlar.

Esse desejo era diferente do que ele havia sentido antes. Agora a curiosidade reinava. Ele estava imaginando como seria se ela se tornasse imortal.

Não prestei atenção a isso. Contentei-me em segura-la em meus braços.

Aro gargalhou novamente.

- Você é muito corajoso, Edward, para suportar em silêncio. Pedi a Jane que fizesse comigo uma vez... só por curiosidade.

As imagens de suas lembranças eram explícitas.

Repugnante.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – ele imaginou...

Senti meu corpo se enrijecer. Esse o momento que esperávamos.

A decisão.

Senti-me aliviado ao perceber que ele realmente não queria nosso mal. Não por ser uma boa pessoa, mas sim porque estava interessado...

A imagem de Alice e eu ao seu lado tomou toda sua mente.

Estava aliviado por ele ter deixado Bella de fora, pelo menos no momento.

- Não suponho que haja alguma possibilidade de você ter mudado de idéia? Seu talento seria um excelente incremento para nossa companhia.

Ele sabia minha resposta.

O restante dos Volturi e a guarda não concordavam com sua análise.

Respondi lentamente. Não era hora de afrontá-lo.

Odiava não poder agir como queria.

- Eu... prefiro... não.

- Alice? Estaria talvez interessada em se juntar a nós?

- Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu rápida e educadamente.

- E você, Bella?

Tentei me controlar. Era difícil.

- O que? – Caius perguntou. A compreensão o atingindo.

Aro não tinha a menor intenção de puni-la.

Estamos tão perto de sair daqui. Com vida.

Estava ligado a cada um dos pensamentos de Aro.

- Caius, com certeza você vê o potencial. Não vejo um possível talento tão promissor desde que encontramos Jane e Alec.

Ambos não gostaram da comparação.

O desejo estava ali novamente.

Um rosnado se formou em meu peito e Bella respondeu rapidamente.

- Não, obrigada.

- É lamentável. Um desperdício.

Ele ainda não havia decidido o que fazer.

- Unir-se ou morrer, não é? Desconfiei disso quando fomos trazidos a esta sala. Bem de acordo com suas leis.

Foi necessário dizer isso para forçá-lo a uma decisão. A idéia de nos destruir não o agradava. Tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade.

- É claro que não. Já estávamos reunidos aqui, Edward, esperando pelo retorno de Heidi. Não por você.

Sua honestidade me chocou.

- Aro, a lei os reclama. – Caius sibilou.

- Como assim?

- Ela sabe demais. Você expôs nossos segredos.

- Também há alguns humanos em seu teatro aqui. – afirmei.

- Sim, mas quando não nos forem mais úteis, servirão para nos sustentar. Não é o seu plano para essa. Se ela trair nossos segredos, está preparado para destruí-la? Acho que não.

- Eu não... – Bella começou a dizer, mas o olhar frio e ameaçador de Caius a fez se calar. Humanos não podiam se dirigir a ele.

Patético.

- Também não pretende torná-la uma de nós. Portanto, ela é uma vulnerabilidade. Admitindo que isso seja verdade, nesse caso, só ela perde o direito a vida. Você pode partir se desejar.

- Foi o que imaginei. – ele disse ao ver minha reação contrária.

- A não ser... A não ser que pretenda lhe dar a imortalidade.

Hesitei, tentando ver o que ele queria ouvir.

Alice acompanhava tudo em silêncio.

- E se eu der?

Sim... vi o que ele queria.

Não o agradava nos destruir. Não o agradava chatear Carlisle. Ele o tinha bem.

- Assim estaria livre para ir para casa e levar meus cumprimentos a meu amigo Carlisle. Mas receio que tenha de estar sendo sincero.

**Quero provas... claro. – **ele pensou.

Poderia eu fazer isso com ela?

Olhei em seus olhos, e não pude ver nada além do que ela já era.

Bella era perfeita em toda a sua fragilidade. Seria um crime mudar isso.

Mas eu queria... tanto.

Exceto que... o que era melhor para ela vinha primeiro.

Eu não conseguiria enganar Aro. Meu ser afastava qualquer futuro que envolvesse mudá-la.

- Seja sincero. – ela implorou.

Ela realmente ainda queria isso? Depois de tudo que passou por minha causa? Ou seria apenas para sair daqui com vida?

Não importava. Eu nunca seria capaz.

**Eu resolvo isso. Fique onde está. – **Alice ordenou se aproximando de Aro. Ele sorriu para ela, seus olhos cheios de cobiça. Suas mãos se tocaram.

Então... as imagens começaram.

Era como se estivesse acontecendo. Imagens que de certa forma já conhecia - os olhos de Bella eram de um vermelho vivo e ela sorria. Ela parecia... parecia... feliz.

Meus dentes trincaram.

Não. Isso não iria acontecer.

As visões de Alice não se alteraram, o que deixou claro que não seria eu o responsável por tal transformação. Ela seria.

Alice estava determinada. Pelo menos naquele momento.

Novamente... Aro riu.

- Isso foi fascinante!

Alice sorriu para ele.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – ela disse.

- Ver as coisas que você viu... em especial aquelas que ainda não aconteceram!

- Mas acontecerão. – ela estava certa disso.

Tentei controlar minha respiração. O importante era sair daqui. O futuro não era certo. Ele sabia disso, mas estava confiante.

- Sim, sim, está bem determinado. Certamente não há problema.

A visão era clara como água cristalina.

Caius queixou-se.

Aro tentou dividir com o irmão suas expectativas futuras – ele ainda estava encantado com o dom de Alice e com a possibilidade de nos juntarmos a ele, mas o mais importante... estava determinado a nos deixar partir.

- Então agora estamos livres para partir? – me certifiquei.

- Sim, sim, mas, por favor, volte a nos visitar. Foi absolutamente fascinante.

Sinceridade preenchendo sua voz novamente.

- E nós também os visitaremos, para nos assegurarmos de que sua parte foi cumprida. Em seu lugar, eu não demoraria muito. Não oferecemos uma segunda chance.

Assenti, entendo o que ele dizia.

Felix se mostrou completamente decepcionado.

Queria sorrir para ele. Agora não havia nada a ser feito a respeito de nossa liberdade. A última palavra foi dada por Aro.

- Ah, Felix. Heidi estará aqui a qualquer momento. Paciência.

Ele estava com sede, mas sua impaciência não era devido a isso. Ele não queria qualquer humano.

- Hummm, nesse caso, talvez seja melhor partirmos o quanto antes. – precisava tirar Bella daqui. Ela não precisava ficar ainda mais aterrorizada com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Sim. É uma boa idéia. Acidentes acontecem. Mas, por favor, esperem até que escureça, se não se importam.

- Claro. – concordei rapidamente.

Aro me entregou o manto de Felix.

**Temos que sair agora, Edward. – **Alice pensou, tensa.

- Fica bem em você. – Aro comentou assim que o coloquei.

- Obrigado, Aro. Vamos esperar lá em baixo.

- Adeus, jovens amigos.

- Vamos. – disse a Bella. Heidi estava próxima.

Não saímos a tempo.

Mas uma vez, não pude proteger Bella do horror de meu mundo.

...

**NOTA**

**A intenção inicial era encerrar a história de LUA NOVA na versão de nosso Edward nesse capítulo, mas como ficou grande demais, acabei tendo que dividir em dois... então ainda teremos mais um.**

**Não deixem de comentar...**

**Beijos,**

**Lolo Cristina**


	6. Confissão

Olá meninas,

O capítulo final da FIC acabou mais uma vez tendo que ser dividido em dois.  
Na realidade ela já está pronta, mas como tive problemas para postar em outros sites um cap. tão grande, não me restou outra escolha além de corta-lo em duas partes.

Vou dar um prazo pequeno para a leirura *no máximo até sábado* antes de postar a PARTE II, assim fica mais organizado.  
Espero que entendam.

**OBS: Os diálogos inseridos entre Edward e Bella inseridos no texto não são de autoria minha, como todos sabem, e sim da Sra. Meyer.**

Beijos e BOA LEITURA

**PARTE I**

- Não saiam até que escureça. – Demitri nos alertou.

Bella estava tremendo ao meu lado. Sua pele levemente fria.

Esperei ele se afastar para falar em voz alta.

- Você está bem? – perguntei a ela. Sabia qual seria a resposta, mesmo se ela tivesse conseguido me responder.

- É melhor fazê-la sentar antes que caia. Ela vai desmoronar. – Alice anunciou.

Bella mal conseguia fazer suas pernas se moverem quando a puxei para o sofá. Não fazia idéia de como confortá-la. Se isso sequer fosse possível.

Agora que estávamos relativamente fora de perigo – ainda não completamente enquanto estivéssemos aqui – consegui realmente sentir seu desespero.

- Shhh, Bella, shhh.

Aquela foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Minha patética tentativa de acalmá-la não funcionou.

Ela estava lutando por ar. Soluçando e chorando.

- Acho que ela está tendo uma crise histérica. Talvez você deva lhe dar um tapa. **Quem sabe assim ela não se acalma.**

Eu devia muito a Alice, mas se Bella não estive se desfazendo em meus braços...

A calei com um olhar. Não podia e nem deveria discutir com ela.

- Está tudo bem, você está segura, está tudo bem.

Continuei repetindo as palavras, querendo profundamente acreditar nelas. Mesmo se saíssemos dali com vida, mesmo se devolvesse Bella fisicamente ilesa para Charlie... eu não sabia por onde começar a reparar o que havia feito.

A coloquei em meu colo e enrolei o grosso manto ao redor de seu corpo, para que a proximidade com minha pele não a afetasse tanto.

Não era possível tirar meus olhos de seu rosto, de cada traço, cada linha.

Meu mundo havia dado uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus em poucas horas, de completa desolação por sua morte a segura-la em meus braços.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto.

- Toda aquela gente. – ela mal conseguia falar. Desespero preenchendo sua voz.

- Eu sei. – sussurei passando meus dedos em sua bochecha, tentando conter algumas das lágrimas. Outras seguiam caindo.

- É tão horrível.

- Sim, é. Queria que não tivesse precisado ver isso.

Queria não ter a exposto a nada disso. Queria nunca tê-la deixado. Mas minha vontade não era nada. Não podia voltar ao tempo. Só poderia tentar consertar o que não podia ser consertado.

Ela descansou sua cabeça em meu peito. E a liberdade e naturalidade de seu toque fez com que uma onda de eletricidade corresse por meu corpo.

Bella respirou fundo – procurando por ar e tentando se acalmar – diversas vezes.

- Posso lhes trazer alguma coisa? – a humana que trabalhava na recepção ofereceu. Ela estava imaginando o que estávamos fazendo aqui e ligeiramente preocupada com o estado de Bella. Preocupada apenas porque foi treinada para oferecer aos convidados de Aro tudo o que precisassem. Absolutamente tudo.

Não me dei o trabalho de olhar para ela quando respondi. Tirar meus olhos de Bella era inconcebível e impossível – como se eu não tivesse forças para isso.

- Ela sabe o que está acontecendo aqui? – Bella perguntou quando a humana se afastou. Sua voz era mais baixa, porém mais composta.

Gostaria de pensar que eu era o responsável por confortá-la, mas sabia que esse não era o caso.

- Sim. Ela sabe de tudo.

A humana – a qual o nome não me interessava nem um pouco – estava ali por vontade própria e esperava ficar ali para sempre.

- Ela sabe que um dia eles vão matá-la?

Minha primeira resposta cobria essa pergunta também, mas Bella parecia incrédula, incapaz de acreditar que alguém desejasse isso como um futuro. O que me fez imaginar que essa idéia deixou de ser considerada por ela.

- Ela sabe que existe essa possibilidade.

Eu não era tão diferente dos monstros daqui. Havia feito o mesmo com ela. Havia tirado todas suas escolhas quando nosso envolvimento se tornou real.

Surpresa a tomou.

Ela deve ter percebido o mesmo, percebido que arriscou sua vida para salvar um monstro que estava determinado a destruí-la. Que já havia o feito de alguma forma.

Porém, isso não era mais verdade. Se antes existia a possibilidade de acontecer, agora estava certo de que seria impossível. Bella nunca iria se machucar diretamente por minhas mãos.

Não diretamente, pensei com nojo de mim mesmo.

Ela ainda estava olhando para mim, esperando que eu continuasse com a explicação.

- Ela espera que eles decidam ficar com ela. – minha voz saiu morta.

Sua pele ficou branca. Preocupei-me momentaneamente, quando o sangue se recusou a retornar ao seu rosto.

Sim, a idéia causava repulsa a Bella. E deveria.

Ela tremeu.

- Como ela pode querer isso? Como pode ver as pessoas fazendo fila para entrar naquela sala horrenda e querer participar daquilo? – Bella falou em voz baixa, quase consigo mesma. Ela estava enojada com tudo aquilo.

Muita coisa havia mudado. Ela agora conseguia ver com mais clareza meu mundo. Um mundo que não a merecia. Um mundo de horrores o qual, agora, mesmo contra minha vontade, fazia parte de sua vida.

Muito pode ter mudado, no entanto, meu amor por ela continua sendo tão devastador quanto antes. Ou talvez eu esteja errado nisso também.

Era impossível descrever o que estava sentido. Não existiam palavras para expressar a intensidade do que sentia. Meu coração parecia querer explodir.

Não... meu amor por Bella havia sim mudado. De alguma forma ele cresceu durante o tempo que fiquei afastado. Se antes, ela era o centro de meu universo, agora, ela era todo o universo para mim.

Eu não me importava com mais nada. Estava destinado a amá-la, seja para bem ou para o mal. Ela me querendo ou não.

Meu coração doeu.

Não iria impor minha presença em sua vida, mas sempre estaria zelando por sua segurança, por sua felicidade.

Ela olhou em meus olhos por vários minutos – podia jurar que conseguia ver sua alma, a mais linda e mais pura das almas - e as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- Ah, Edward.

O desespero em seus olhos me deixou louco de ansiedade. Queria conseguir confortá-la de alguma forma.

- Qual o problema?

Ela jogou os braços em meu pescoço, me abraçando com toda a sua força.

Não me movi inicialmente – ainda ansioso demais.

- É doentio de minha parte ficar feliz agora? – sua voz falhou duas vezes.

Quando escutei aquelas palavras, me permiti a ter esperanças.

A apertei contra meu corpo de boa vontade. Eu estava feliz também. Era uma felicidade sem precedentes. Nada podia se comparar com o fato dela estar aqui... comigo, viva. Mesmo se eu a perdesse depois.

- Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. Mas temos muitos motivos para ficar felizes. Primeiro, estamos vivos.

- Sim, esse é um bom motivo.

- E juntos. – mesmo que fosse apenas naquele instante...

Bella apenas assentiu. Talvez ela não quisesse me dar falsas esperanças. Talvez ela estivesse apenas esperando para que estivéssemos completamente seguros para pedir que eu me afastasse.

Não podia a deixar-la tomar nenhuma decisão antes de me desculpar. Antes de implorar por ser perdão.

- E com sorte ainda estaremos vivos amanhã. – completei.

- Espero que sim.

- A perspectiva é muito boa. Vou ver Jasper em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

As visões de Alice apontavam apenas a um único futuro, e até o momento, esse futuro estava cravado em pedra. Nós sairíamos dali com vida.

Claro, tudo podia mudar em um piscar de olhos.

Meus dedos contornavam os traços do rosto de Bella.

- Você parece tão cansada. – murmurei. As marcas embaixo de seus olhos eram escuras. Como se ela não tivesse uma boa noite de sono há muito tempo.

- E você parece estar com sede. – ela comentou ao perceber a cor de _meus_ olhos. Havia muito tempo que não caçava. Mas a sede não era nada. Mal podia senti-la. Minha mente estava ocupada com apenas uma coisa – uma pessoa.

- Não é nada. – a assegurei.

- Tem certeza? Posso me sentar com Alice.

E eu não poderia permitir isso. Bella não podia se afastar de mim. Não agora. Iria doer demais. Mais do que havia doido no passado.

Gostei muito... ela se preocupava comigo. E ainda se preocupava com as coisas erradas. Ela não tinha jeito.

Suspirei.

- Não seja ridícula. Nunca tive mais controle desse aspecto de minha natureza do que tenho agora.

A possibilidade que me assombrou no passado não existia mais.

Naquele momento – enquanto a observava - eu me sentia dividido.

Uma parte de mim conseguia ver em seus olhos relutantes que ela ainda me amava. Que ela me queria. A outra estava certa de que assim que estivéssemos seguros, ela iria correr para longe, ou talvez ela ficaria para jogar na minha cara o que eu havia feito.

Isso não parecia algo que Bella faria, mas como iria saber o quanto ela havia mudado? Se ela tivesse mudado.

**Assim que embarcarmos para casa ligo para Jasper, avisando que estamos bem.**

Assenti. Seria mais sábio esperar.

**Escondi nossos documentos – identidade e passaportes, inclusive os seus - fora dos limites da cidade. Temos que pega-los.**

**-** Você está com algum carro? – perguntei. Era óbvio que elas precisaram de um para chegar aqui. Só não sabia se o mesmo estaria disponível.

Alice sorriu ao lembrar-se do Porche amarelo Turbo 911 que havia dirigido mais cedo. Seu sorriso desmoronou um pouco ao perceber que não poderia usar aquele mesmo carro.

- Vou ter que roubar outro. – ela disse – Mas Bella não foi contra isso, imagino que você também não será.

- Não.

- Temos que parar e comprar roupas para você. Não vão deixar você embarcar usando isso.

- Seja rápida.

- Claro.

**Vamos ficar todos bem. Estou certa disso**. **Aro não mudou de idéia. Além do mais, ele cresceu os olhos em você, portanto não irá fazer nada que venha te prejudicar... **– ela continuou se comunicando silenciosamente.

Será que Alice não notou que Aro também a queria?

Eu estava conversando com ela, mas meus olhos fixos em Bella. Não queria perder nem mesmo um segundo.

**... o que me lembra uma coisa. – **ela continuou em voz alta.

- O que foi toda aquela história de cantoras?

- _La tua cantante_? – me certifiquei do que ela falava.

- Sim, isso.

- Eles têm um nome para quem tem o cheiro que Bella tem para mim. Chamam de minha cantora... porque o sangue dela canta para mim.

Alice riu.

**Muito apropriado e criativo. – **ela pensou.

As horas se passaram, e o sol estava perto de se pôr. Não sabia quanto tempo mais teria assim tão perto de Bella. Talvez apenas o período de nosso vôo de volta para casa. Alice e eu continuamos conversando - ela estava me colocando a par dos últimos acontecimentos, sobre o que havia descoberto de seu passado. Ela também – ao mesmo tempo – estava tentando aliviar o clima de ansiedade e tensão que pairava sobre Bella e que aumentava à medida que as horas passavam.

Conversar sobre algo diferente ajudou um pouco, mas não completamente.

Gostaria muito de me interessar por sua história, mas naquele momento era impossível. Então a ouvi, fazendo perguntas desinteressadas – ela sabia que minha mente estava em outro lugar – para mantê-la falando. Não consegui resistir à proximidade. Meus lábios queimavam de desejo por Bella. Então antes mesmo de conseguir me conter, estava beijando seus cabelos, sua testa, seu nariz, saboreando cada segundo ao seu lado. Só não me atrevi a tocar seus lábios. Sentia como se tivesse perdido esse direito.

Bella parecia relutante e ao mesmo tempo disposta a receber meus carinhos.

Precisava ficar sozinho com ela. No momento, não conseguia desvendar nenhum de seus pensamentos.

O que ela estava pensando?

Ela estava claramente lutando contra o cansaço em meus braços e eu estava prestes a pedir para que ela tentasse dormir – não que fosse conseguir fazer isso aqui, no meio do inferno – quando reconheci o cheiro de Alec.

Meu corpo enrijeceu. Bella se encolheu contra meu peito, em resposta a minha súbita tensão física.

Alec se aproximou sua sede completamente saciada.

- Estão livres para partir agora. Pedimos que não demorem na cidade.

- Isso não será problema. – respondi rapidamente.

Ele apenas sorriu e se afastou, ansioso para retornar a pequena festa particular que estava acontecendo.

Coloquei Bella de pé, levantando-me junto com ela, mantendo-a enrolada em meu manto.

A humana da recepção, em mais uma tentativa de se mostrar útil, descreveu o como deveríamos fazer para sair do prédio.

Do lado de fora, a ridícula comemoração continuava. Alice rapidamente se afastou para pegar as bolsas e encontrar outro carro.

Bella se assustou por um momento quando percebeu que ela não estava conosco.

- Ela foi buscar as bolsas de vocês onde as escondeu essa manhã.

- Ela está roubando outro carro também, não está?

- Apenas quando estivermos lá fora.

Guiei Bella pela cidade, até a saída principal.

Alice nos aguardava em um carro escuro.

Abri a porta de trás e puxei Bella comigo. Agora ela poderia descansar.

- Sinto muito. **Não consegui achar nada melhor do que isso**. Não havia muitas opções. – Alice lamentou.

- Está tudo bem, Alice. – sorri carinhosamente para ela. Era mais fácil ser grato a ela agora que Bella estava em segurança – Não dava para todos ser um Turbo 911.

- Talvez eu possa adquirir um daquele legalmente. Era fabuloso. – ela suspirou. Era a primeira vez que ela mostrava algum interesse em carros.

- Vou lhe dar um de presente de natal. – prometi. Não que de alguma forma isso fosse pagar o que eu devia a ela.

- Amarelo. – ela demandou, acelerando o carro.

- Pode dormir agora, Bella. Acabou. – ela precisava descansar imediatamente.

- Não quero dormir. Não estou cansada.

Ela ainda estava com medo. E claramente exausta.

- Tente. – disse suavemente em seu ouvido tentando dissuadi-la. Ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, se negando a ceder.

Suspirei.

- Você ainda é a mesma teimosa.

Um pequeno sorriso cruzou seus lábios. Pequeno e rápido. Ele logo desapareceu.

Chegamos ao aeroporto com uma boa vantagem de tempo antes que o vôo partisse para Atlanta. Alice acompanhou Bella até o banheiro, passando seus braços por sua cintura – a deixei sair da segurança de _meus_ braços com relutância. Queria carregá-la. Ela parecia não ter forças para andar.

Queria manter meus olhos em Bella o tempo todo – através dos olhos de Alice, mas ela estava segura e precisava de privacidade. Quando elas desapareceram de minha linha de visão, aproveitei o momento para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Então... eu havia feito um estrago enorme. Nem sequer podia imaginar a extensão. Havia tanto no que pensar.

Minha primeira prioridade seria cuidar de Bella. Fazê-la descansar. E depois – se possível, se ela estiver disposta a me ouvir – conversar com ela. Estava ciente que talvez fosse necessário implorar por perdão e que poderia não funcionar, mas estava disposto a dizer as palavras. Disposto a me ajoelhar a seus pés.

Só que não podia planejar além disso. Não fazia idéia do tamanho da dor que causei a ela. Não sabia se Bella havia superado, se já havia alguém em sua vida.

Eu não sabia de _nada_ e aquilo subitamente me deixou angustiado.

O que eu faria se ela realmente tivesse alguém?

Eu sei que não direito algum sobre ela, mas...

Respirei fundo diversas vezes tentando me acalmar. Devia estar parecendo um louco.

Quando elas voltaram, havia conseguido me recompor. Meus olhos travaram em Bella imediatamente – e os seus nos meus. Ela parecia mais alerta, como se uma pequena parte de toda exaustão tivesse sido retirada. Ela passou por mim – eu perdi momentaneamente o contato com seus olhos - e abriu a porta traseira do carro.

- Eu esqueci meu passaporte. – ela murmurou após pegar a sua bolsa.

- Temos tempo. – a assegurei.

- Aqui, vista isso. – Alice jogou uma camisa em minha direção.

Foi bom me livrar daquele manto. Agora, estávamos prontos para retornar para casa. E eu estava pronto para assumir toda a minha responsabilidade.

Ambos os vôos foram silenciosos. Os olhos de Bella pareciam cheio de perguntas, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios voluntariamente. Ela apenas justificou a necessidade de permanecer acordada quando protestei por ela estar tomando cafeína. Era fácil de entender porque ela não queria dormir. As imagens ainda estavam frescas em sua mente. Então eu aproveitei o tempo que tinha em mãos... em silêncio. Ela não havia se afastado – recusado – nenhum de meus carinhos até o momento, então não havia porque parar.

Meus dedos ainda acariciavam seu rosto, incansavelmente. Seu perfume era inebriante. Tão doce... era incrivelmente bom poder _sentir_ seu aroma ao invés de apenas imaginá-lo.

Minha memória não havia feito jus a Bella.

Tudo nela era mais do que perfeito. Eu não mudaria nada.

Encostei meus lábios em seus cabelos – que caiam como uma cortina escura e pesada ao redor de sua face - para apreciar melhor o aroma. Não havia outro igual. Bella levantou sua mão relutantemente e tocou minha face. Meus olhos se fecharam com o contato. Concentrei-me apenas em respirar, levando aos meus pulmões o cheiro mais delicioso desse mundo. Quando os abri novamente, estava lá, o olhar de meus pensamentos – de minha memória - o olhar que me fez ter absoluta certeza de que ela ainda me amava.

Precisei usar todas as forças que tinha para não tocar meus lábios com os seus.

Ela ainda me amava, mas isso não queria dizer que eu seria perdoado.

Quero dizer... eu me afastei de Bella amando-a intensamente, por acreditar ser o melhor, agora, ela poderia fazer o mesmo. Se afastar de mim, por acreditar – corretamente – que minha presença não era boa para ela.

Quebrei o contato com seus olhos e olhei para baixo – tentando esconder a dor em meu rosto - traçando com a ponta dos dedos o caminho feito por suas veias sob sua delicada pele.

Levei seu pulso até os meus lábios, mais uma vez saboreando o perfume, o calor.

O vôo até o aeroporto Sea-Tac não foi o suficiente. Eu precisava de mais tempo com ela. E isso teria que esperar.

Minha família estava lá, nos aguardando.

Jasper, ansioso para ter Alice de volta segura ao seu lado.

Deveria ser muito bom ter essa segurança. De que eles sempre estariam juntos.

Um pouco mais a frente estavam Carlisle e Esme.

Quando vi o rosto de minha mãe, me senti envergonhado. Ela sofreu tanto com minhas decisões.

Esme jogou seus braços ao redor de Bella com vontade. Sua gratidão era tão violenta que seus pensamentos se tornaram parcialmente incoerentes.

- Muito obrigada. – ela sussurrou para Bella. Sua voz parecia cansada.

Ela se prendeu a Bella por alguns segundos – meus braços ainda ao seu redor. Eu me recusava a me afastar. Depois, ela os atirou em minha direção. Seus pensamentos agora fazendo mais sentido.

- Nunca mais me faça passar por isso. – Esme me repreendeu.

- Desculpe, mãe.

Eu teria tempo para me desculpar melhor mais tarde.

**Senti tanto a sua falta. Estou tão feliz que esteja bem... que vocês dois estejam bem. **– Esme pensou antes de se afastar para me olhar melhor – seu rosto mais recomposto.

- Obrigado, Bella. Devemos a você. – murmurou Carlisle. A intensidade em sua voz queimava.

**Você não tem idéia de como é bom tê-lo de volta, filho. A salvo. – **ele pensou. Todos sabiam que ali, naquele momento a prioridade ela Bella. Então não houve nenhuma espécie de questionamento – que eu imaginava que estava por vim.

- De jeito nenhum. – Bella mal conseguiu falar.

- Ela está morta de cansaço – Esme chamou minha atenção – Vamos levá-la para casa. **Charlie deve estar louco de preocupação.**

Minha mãe passou seu braço pela cintura de Bella, sustentando-a do outro lado.

Eu tinha tanta coisa em minha mente que havia esquecido completamente de perguntar a Alice a respeito de Charlie.

Ele sabia onde e com quem a filha estava?

Eu não tinha me preocupado com Charlie em momento algum. Isso me fez sentir culpado. Ou devo dizer, ainda mais culpado? Ele quase perdeu a pessoa que mais ama nesse mundo por minha causa. Meus atos atingiram e prejudicaram mais pessoas do imaginei originalmente.

Assim como não havia pensado em Charlie, em momento algum havia pensado em Rosalie. Então, me surpreendi ao vê-la ao lado de Emmett, encostada na mercedez de Carlisle. Me surpreendi também com o que senti. Não queria lidar com ela agora.

Assim que meus olhos encontraram os seus, meu corpo se enrijeceu completamente.

Seu rosto não demonstrava nada, mas seus pensamentos transmitiam arrependimento. Arrependimento que não me afetava.

- Não. Ela está se sentindo péssima. – Esme se apressou em dizer, com medo de minha reação.

Será que alguém realmente acredita que ela agiu apenas em nome de sua consideração por mim?

Eu duvidava.

- Devia mesmo. – respondi friamente.

Se não fosse pela imprudência e ânsia de Rosalie em – de certa forma - destruir Bella – sim, porque ela desejava que Bella nunca tivesse cruzado meu caminho, não pelo meu bem, não pelo bem da família e muito menos pelo de Bella, mas sim para satisfazer o seu ego - muito poderia ter sido evitado. Aro não teria conhecimento de Bella ou Alice.

- Não é culpa dela. – Bella a defendeu, tomada pela exaustão.

Ela era a pessoa mais altruísta que conhecia. Incapaz de apontar o dedo ou mesmo colocar a responsabilidade sobre qualquer pessoa.

- Deixe-a se desculpar – Esme implorou - Nós vamos com Alice e Jasper.

- Por favor, Edward. – Bella suplicou.

Não ajudaria a ninguém se eu deixasse minhas emoções tomarem conta – minha cabeça estava cheia delas – então, com um suspiro, forcei minhas pernas a se moverem.

Emmett estava sério - o que era incomum para ele.

Sabia que ele sentiu minha falta. Seus pensamentos entregavam isso. Eu teria sentido falta dele também, se não estivesse tão ocupado sendo torturado pela distância que havia colocado entre Bella e eu.

Entrei no banco de trás do sedã. Bella recostou sua cabeça em meu peito, deixando o sono a tomar.

Talvez ela só precisasse estar mais próxima de casa para que fosse possível se render o cançaso.

Assim que o motor ganhou vida, Rosalie reuniu coragem para expressar seus pensamentos.

- Edward... – ela começou.

- Eu sei. – disse mais bruscamente que o necessário. Sabia que ela se sentia mal, mas ainda não consegui ser generoso com seu arrependimento.

**Eu realmente sinto muito. Você não faz idéia de como isso me consumiu.**

A maior parte de minha mente já havia processado o fato de que Rosalie havia cometido um erro, um erro até certo ponto honesto. Mas também a conhecia bem demais para saber que seu envolvimento foi muito além do que ela provavelmente dizia ser.

De qualquer forma, se Bella era generosa o suficiente para redimi-la de qualquer culpa, eu também deveria ser.

- Bella? – Rosalie chamou. Ela estava se sentindo desconcertada.

Bella forçou seus olhos a se abrirem.

- Sim, Rosalie? – seu tom era hesitante, como se ela não entendesse o que Rosalie poderia querer com ela.

Estava certo de que aquela era a primeira vez que minha irmã se dirigia diretamente a Bella.

- Me desculpe, Bella. – honestidade clara em sua voz – Eu me senti péssima com relação a cada parte disso, e muito grata por você ter tido coragem de ir salvar meu irmão depois do que eu fiz. Por favor, diga que me perdoa.

O acanho de Rosalie era claro ao dizer as palavras.

Eu já sabia como Bella iria responder. De forma alguma ela iria responsabilizar Rose por qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido.

- Claro, Rosalie, não foi culpa sua. Fui eu que pulei da droga do penhasco. É claro que perdôo você.

Suas palavras saíram emboladas.

- Não vale enquanto ela não estiver consciente, Rose. – Emmett riu. No mais, não fez nenhum comentário. Nem mesmo em pensamento.

- Estou consciente. – Bella rebateu, mal conseguindo falar.

- Deixem que ela durma.

Ela claramente estava disposta a isso agora. Em poucos segundos, os batimentos do coração de Bella desaceleraram. Assim como sua respiração.

- Ela está bem?- Emmett perguntou assim que percebeu que ela havia dormido. Ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Fisicamente, sim. - não poderia responder por seu estado mental, não antes de falar com ela.

Retirei a mecha de cabelo que havia caido em seu rosto.

- Sua pequena é mais corajosa do que imaginei. Entrar naquele covil não é para qualquer um. – ele continuou – Ela se arriscou demais.

- Eu sei – disse, incapaz de continuar.

- O que pretende fazer agora?

- Bom... tentar corrigir parte do que fiz – meus olhos trocaram o rosto de Bella pelo de Emmett – com todos vocês...

- Não se preocupe com nós. Todos entenderam suas motivações.

Emmett me surpreendeu com sua afirmação. Sorri para ele.

- Ele está certo. Bella vai precisar de você mais do que nunca agora. – Rosalie completou.

Em pouco tempo estávamos em frente à casa de Bella.

Emmett e Rosalie deixaram o carro comigo e partiram antes que Charlie pudesse abrir a porta.

Bella ainda dormia quando a peguei em meus braços. Sua cabeça descansando em meu ombro.

Assim que Charlie ouviu o motor do carro, ele correu para ver quem era. Um misto de ansiedade, pavor e expectativa preenchiam sua mente.

- Bella! – ele gritou assim que a reconheceu. Alívio fresco em sua voz.

- Charlie. – Bella murmurou ao ouvir a voz do pai.

- Shhh. Está tudo bem; você está em casa e segura. Durma. – a assegurei. No momento ela só precisava de uma coisa. Descansar.

O alívio na voz de Charlie não demorou para se tornar em fúria quando ele me avistou.

- Não posso acreditar que tem a coragem de mostrar sua cara aqui. – ele gritou novamente, dessa vez bem a minha frente. Diversas formas de me infligir dor cruzaram por sua cabeça. O ódio evidente em cada um desses pensamentos.

Ódio que eu definitivamente merecia.

E naquele momento, me senti ainda mais envergonhado.

- Pare com isso, pai. – Bella disse baixinho, Charlie não a ouviu, subitamente preocupado com o estado de Bella.

- O que ela tem?

- Ela só está muito cansada, Charlie. Por favor, deixe-a dormir. – minha voz saiu baixa. Precisei usar toda a força que tinha para olhá-lo nos olhos. Queria abaixar minha cabeça – não somente por vergonha, mas em respeito a sua autoridade... em respeito ao que ele passou.

- Não me diga o que fazer! Me dê minha filha. Tire suas mãos dela!

Ele pensou em uma série de palavrões, mas não os disse.

Tentei entregá-la a ele, mas as mãos de Bella se prenderam ao meu pescoço. Charlie tentou solta-las sem sucesso.

- Pare com isso, pai. Fique chateado comigo.

Resisti à vontade de revirar os meus olhos. Claro que ela iria assumir a culpa.

- Pode apostar que ficarei. Trate de entrar. – ele gritou com ela. Ele estava tão nervoso que não consegui distinguir seus pensamentos.

- Tá bom – ela disse a ele e depois se virou para mim – Me ponha no chão.

Não achava a melhor das idéias. No aeroporto ela já não estava conseguindo andar sozinha... mas fiz o que pediu – colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre a varanda de sua casa.

Eu estava certo.

Ao tentar dar o primeiro passo, Bella foi de encontro ao chão – a peguei antes que ela o atingisse. As mãos de Charlie tentaram o mesmo por reflexo.

Ela não iria conseguir subir sozinha.

- Só me deixe colocá-la lá em cima. – supliquei - Depois vou embora.

- Não! – Bella gritou, assustando Charlie.

Charlie assentiu de mau agrado e eu rapidamente assegurei Bella.

- Não estarei longe.

Ele não me acompanhou até o quarto. Postando-se de pé ao lado da escada.

A coloquei em sua cama, desatando as mãos gentilmente de meu pescoço.

Ela se acomodou em seus travesseiros. Naquele momento, era como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Era como se eu nunca tivesse partido.

Respirei fundo, absorvendo todo o seu perfume.

Ainda era cedo, e eu não podia ficar aqui com ela. De qualquer forma, mais tarde eu voltaria. Charlie merecia um pouco de paz.

Ao descer as escadas, me deparei com ele me esperando ao lado da porta – que estava aberta ao máximo permitido pelas leis da física.

- Você já fez o suficiente por ela. Agora desapareça. – ele ordenou. Seu tom de voz mais moderado. Sua fúria por outro lado, permanecia a mesma.

Dirigi-me a porta, parando para falar com ele. Agora não era o melhor momento para conversar com Charlie – sim, eu teria que conversar com ele – mas não podia deixar de me desculpar.

- Sinto muito... por tudo. – disse honestamente.

- Não me importo se sente muito ou não. De agora em diante não quero mais vê-lo nessa casa. Se algum dia você já foi bem vindo aqui, agora não é mais. Você me entendeu?

Não respondi. Ele continuou.

- Você nunca mais irá passar por essas portas e nunca mais irá tocar em minha filha. Nunca mais!

Ele bateu a porta e eu fiquei parado ali me sentindo completamente desorientado.

O desejo de ver Bella novamente queimava. Eu não queria ter que voltar para casa. Queria muito pular a janela e retornar ao lugar que sempre foi meu paraíso particular, no entanto aquilo não era possível agora.

Não iria ajudar ficar parado aqui também. Então me movi. Estava andando como um homem morto. Cada passo que dava – a cada centímetro que me distanciava dela – me fazia sentir mais desespero.

Desespero que era irracional. Ela estava bem.

Entrei no carro e fiquei ali, sentado. Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo.

Quando cheguei fui recebido por Alice antes mesmo de desligar o carro na garagem.

- Vou manter meus olhos nela, até que você possa fazer isso pessoalmente. – ela me assegurou.

- Obrigado, Alice. – disse com fervor.

Ela apenas piscou para mim.

- O que aconteceu, exatamente? – perguntei saindo do carro. Ela ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de me explicar em detalhes.

Alice suspirou fundo e sentou-se na pequena escada que dava até a casa. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Só posso te contar um trecho da história. O que vem antes disso é com Bella. – assenti.

- Todo o mal entendido começou quando tive uma visão de Bella se jogando de um penhasco. Como não consegui vê-la saindo da água, então presumi o pior. Eu fiquei tão desesperada, Edward! Só consegui pensar em Charlie... bom, acontece que como já sabe, ela não se jogou e sim pulou. Bella só esqueceu de considerar as condições climáticas... e ela não estava sozinha – graças a Deus – seu _amigo_, _Jacob – _ela disse o nome com sarcasmo – estava por perto e a tirou da água. Ele a salvou. E quando cheguei aqui, dei de cara com ela... viva! Eu não entendi... e então nós seguimos conversando e ela acabou admitindo o que ele realmente era.

Alice passou a mão pelos cabelos. Agitada.

- Eu não consigo vê-los, Edward. Foi por isso que não a vi sendo tirada da água.

A escutei silenciosamente.

- E o amigo de Charlie, Harry – um dos Quileutes a propósito – faleceu naquele mesmo dia... e foi aí que o mal entendido quase se tornou uma tragédia...

- E o menino que atendeu o telefone... – murmurei.

- Foi Jacob. Ele estava na casa quando você ligou.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos, contemplando aquela história absurda.

- Laurent e Victória? – quase rosnei seus nomes.

- Sim... ambos retornaram por Bella. Os lobos deram o jeito no vampiro francês, mas Victória é muito mais difícil de apanhar.

- Eu que o diga. – murmurei em voz baixa.

Victória estava com os dias contados. Perto de Bella ela nunca mais chegará.

- Bom... o pior já passou. Não acredito que Victória deva voltar, não com nossa presença aqui... e sim, nós decidimos ficar... por você. Como eu disse, vou manter meus olhos em Bella, estarei prestando atenção. Nós só iremos precisar lidar com o problema dos cachorros...

- Sim, é um grande problema. – minha testa enrugou a considerar isso. Quando vi Jacob pela última vez, ele não fazia idéia do fardo genético que carregava.

Também recordei de seus pensamentos com relação à Bella.

Meu corpo queimou de ciúmes.

Esse tempo todo... eu achei que estava fazendo bem a ela, quando na realidade a expus a perigos que nem sequer sabia que existiam mais.

Por que eles retornaram agora, após tantos anos?

- Bella realmente gosta de garoto, não vai ser fácil, mas com ele próximo... bom... você sabe.

Suspirei.

- Eu dou um jeito. Obrigado de novo, Alice. De verdade.

- Sem problemas. – ela se levantou e beijou meu rosto.

**Eu realmente senti sua falta. Não é o mesmo sem você por perto.**

Ela piscou novamente e correu graciosamente para fora da garagem.

Não consegui ver para onde ela iria. Será que algum dia iria conseguir agradecê-la por simplesmente ser Alice?

Entrei na casa.

- Hey! Seja bem vindo! – gritou Emmett quando entrei.

- É bom estar de volta. – só não era melhor porque Bella não estava aqui comigo. Sentei-me ao lado de Esme no sofá da sala. Ela passou os braços por minha cintura.

- Como está nossa Bella? – ela perguntou carinhosamente.

- Bem. Dormindo.

Ela tocou meu rosto.

- Vai estar com ela em breve.

Sorri sinceramente aos seus carinhos maternais.

Respirei fundo.

- Esme... eu sinto tanto...

- Não. Passado é passado.

- Não se torture, Edward, filho. – Carlisle falou sentando-se ao lado dela – Entenda, nós sofremos, claro, nenhum de nós queria perder você, mas todos compreendemos os motivos por trás de suas decisões e nenhum deles foi questionado em nenhum momento.

- Não sabemos como reagiríamos estando em sua situação – Esme continuou.

Era bom não ser julgado por eles. Ser recebido de braços abertos depois de tanta coisa e de tanto tempo.

Não consegui ver ou ouvir Jasper em lugar algum. Ele não estava nas proximidades.

Alice havia se arriscado por mim. Ele provavelmente não estava pronto para me perdoar.

Eu o entendia.

O dia passou lentamente. As horas se arrastaram, mas quando escureceu eu estava lá. Não foi possível entrar imediatamente. Charlie ainda estava acordado e constantemente checando Bella.

Ela estava em boas mãos com ele.

Então... eu sentei ali, na árvore mais próxima a sua janela, em meio a escuridão... só esperando.

Charlie estava exausto, ele não dormia bem há vários dias, então não demorou para o sono o atingir – agora que Bella estava sã e salva de baixo de seu teto, ele podia ir descansar.

Era difícil me manter tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante dela.

Passavam-se das dez da noite quando Charlie finalmente cedeu ao sono.

Rapidamente escalei sua janela, e então, pude respirar de novo.

O rosto de Bella estava levemente relaxado sobre o travesseiro.

O alívio era tão intenso que fiquei parado por um longo momento incapacitado de mover. Quando finalmente encontrei minhas forças, segui até a cama e me sentei na beirada – sem causar nenhum tipo de movimento no colchão.

Poderia ter procurado por mudanças significativas no quarto, qualquer coisa que me fizesse entender um pouquinho de como sua vida havia sido nos últimos meses, mas não consegui fazer nada além de olhar para ela.

Aqui, no conforto e na segurança de sua casa, Bella parecia tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo, a mesma. Identifiquei pequenas diferenças físicas. Ela estava ligeiramente mais magra, pouca coisa, seu cabelo mais longo e sua pele ligeiramente mais corada. Seus traços também se desenvolveram. Aprimoraram-se. Ela parecia mais... mais... madura.

Acho que isso era esperado.

Suspirei. Bella foi obrigada a se adaptar as minhas decisões e a viver com elas. Não a dei nenhuma outra escolha.

Estava tão certo de que me afastar seria o melhor. Argh! Como fui estúpido.

Tanta dor infligida em tanta gente...

Agora, eu não era capaz de me afastar. Era fisicamente impossível. Não poderia deixá-la. Nunca.

Mesmo se Bella decidisse que não me queria mais, mesmo quando ela se mudar dessa pequena cidade, eu sempre estarei lá.

Respirei fundo. Minha garganta pegou fogo. Eu sorri. Aquela sensação de agora em diante seria prazerosa.

Me deitei ao seu lado, colocando meu rosto na beirada de seu travesseiro. Sua respiração acariciava minha face.

Não estava mais ansioso... poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Depois de algum tempo, ela se moveu, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro e passando seu braço por minha cintura – como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aproveitei o momento – passando meus braços sobre seu corpo também.

Apenas me movi quando o som da batida de seu coração se acelerou.

Ela moveu lentamente a cabeça no travesseiro, respirando fundo. O ar atingiu a minha face com força. O cheiro era tão concentrado, tão doce.

Toquei sua testa com meus lábios, era impossível resistir.

Ela apertou os olhos com força.

Meu toque havia se tornado desconfortável para ela?

Bella estava acordada, mas o estupor ainda era grande, então seus olhos demoraram a abrir e quando assim o fizeram eu me perdi neles.

Estava ficando sem palavras para descrever o que sentia, era uma mistura de medo, ânsia, desejo, paixão, culpa, vergonha...

O medo era de sua reação. Não sabia se era mais bem vindo por ela, não sabia se teria a oportunidade de me explicar. A ânsia era por saber o que ela pensava de mim, o quanto eu a havia machucado. O desejo era de poder tocá-la, livre de culpa e de temor. A paixão... bom, a paixão sempre esteve aqui - eu a amava tão desesperadamente que não sabia o que fazer com esse sentimento tão poderoso. A culpa e a vergonha eram conseqüências de tudo que havia feito. Não estava acostumado a me sentir dessa maneira.

- Oh! – ela ofegou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Ela pareceu assustada. Esperei em silencio para que ela pudesse organizar seus pensamentos.

Bella abriu os olhos novamente - lentamente.

- Eu a assustei? – perguntei em voz baixa, preocupado.

Meus medos se tornariam realidade? Ela me daria ao menos tempo para me explicar?

Ela continuou a me olhar.

Nossas faces estavam muito próximas, ela não havia se afastado nenhum centímetro sequer.

O que isso queria dizer?

Eu não tinha o menor controle dos meus sentimentos. Eles iam e vinham me deixando – por muito pouco, sem ar.

Ela piscou duas vezes. Tentando clarear a mente?

Não ouvir seus pensamentos – nesse momento – era mais torturante do que sempre foi.

Algo ocorreu a Bella naquele momento. Seu rosto se contorceu.

- Ah, droga – ela murmurou.

Sua reação me assustou um pouco. Ela parecia infeliz.

- Qual o problema, Bella? – demandei sussurrando. Não havia outra forma de descobrir o que se passava por sua cabeça...

Ela franziu o cenho.

Sim... ela parecia infeliz... e confusa.

Eu teria que me preparar. Eu sabia que esse momento seria o mais difícil.

- Eu morri, não é? – ela gemeu – Eu me afoguei. Droga, droga, droga! Isso vai matar Charlie.

Suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. Será que ela realmente tinha acordado?

- Você não está morta. – a garanti em uma voz gentil.

- Então por que não estou acordando?

- Você está acordada, Bella.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Ah, sim, claro. É o que você quer que eu pense. E depois vai ser pior quando eu acordar. _Se_ eu acordar, o que não vai acontecer, porque estou morta. Isso é péssimo. Coitado do Charlie. E Renée e Jake...

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em pavor.

Eu ainda estava processando o que queria dizer o fato dela ter colocado o nome "Jake" ao lado do de Charlie e Renée. O que aquilo queria dizer?

O quão próxima dele ela havia ficado? Será que Bella não havia percebido o tamanho do perigo, expondo-se a lobisomens?

Claro que ela não havia percebido. Pensei com sarcasmo. Bella não tinha a menor noção do que era ou não perigoso.

Meu corpo queimou com ciúmes. Mas agora não era hora para isso. Eu dificilmente tinha algum direito sobre ela.

Tentei amenizar seu pavor.

- Eu entendo que possa me confundir com um pesadelo; mas não imagino o que pode ter feito para parar no inferno. Você cometeu muitos assassinatos enquanto estive fora?

Ela fez uma careta adorável, dispensando minha piada sombria.

- É claro que não. Se eu estivesse no inferno, você não estaria comigo.

Eu deveria saber... ela ainda me considerava. E eu não era digno de sua consideração.

Bella parecia ser incapaz de ver o lado ruim das pessoas.

Suspirei.

Ela olhou para a escuridão do lado de fora de sua janela. Compreensão aos poucos tomando o seu lugar. Seu rosto corou graciosamente.

Ela é tão linda.

- Então tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo? – ela perguntou um pouco confusa, seus olhos retornando a minha face.

- Depende. – não sabia ao certo ao que ela se referia – Se estiver se referindo a nós quase sendo massacrados na Itália, então, sim.

- Que estranho. Eu fui mesmo à Itália. Sabia que eu nunca tinha ido mais longe do que Albuquerque?

Mais uma vez ela me surpreendeu. Bella nunca fazia ou falava o que eu esperava.

Revirei meus olhos para ela.

- Talvez deva voltar a dormir. Você está incoerente.

- Não estou mais cansada. – ela me garantiu. Ela realmente parecia melhor, não completamente descansada, mais muito melhor – Que horas são? Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?

- Um pouco depois de uma da manhã. Então, umas catorze horas.

- Charlie?

Meu rosto se contorceu. Seria melhor dizer a ela que de acordo com seu pai – ela ainda não havia demonstrado que pensava da mesma forma, agora que sabia que seu susto original foi porque ela achou que estava sonhando – que eu não era mais bem vindo.

- Dormindo. Você deve saber que estou quebrando as regras agora. Bem, não tecnicamente, uma vez que Charlie disse que eu nunca voltaria a passar pela porta, e eu entrei pela janela... mas, ainda assim, a intenção foi clara.

- Charlie proibiu sua entrada na casa? – ela perguntou parecendo não acreditar na decisão do pai.

- Esperava outra reação? – tristeza preenchendo minha voz.

Não podia questioná-lo. Se estivesse em seu lugar teria feito pior, muito pior.

Minha resposta pareceu deixá-la zangada.

Não disse mais nada, parecia ser incapaz de achar minha voz.

- Qual a história? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- O que quer dizer?

- O que vou dizer a Charlie? Qual será a desculpa para ter desaparecido por... quanto tempo fiquei fora, aliás?

- Só três dias. E na verdade, eu estava esperando que você tivesse uma boa explicação. Não tenho nenhuma.

Na realidade, nem sequer havia pensado nisso.

Minha mente estava uma bagunça.

Ela gemeu.

- Ótimo.

- Bom, talvez Alice pense em algo. – me apressei em dizer. Ela parecia preocupada.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio predominou por vários minutos.

- Então – ela o quebrou – O que você andou fazendo até três dias atrás?

Eu estava esperando pela oportunidade de poder contar o meu lado da história, para poder pedir perdão. Não queria começar pelo que estava fazendo – especialmente porque fui extremamente incompetente nessa tarefa - e sim o que me levou a fazer o que fiz.

- Nada de terrivelmente emocionante.

- É claro que não.

Seu rosto de contorceu de forma estranha.

- Por que está fazendo essa cara? – perguntei de uma vez ao invés de tentar entender o que se passava por sua cabeça. Até o momento, ela havia me pegado completamente de surpresa quando expressou seus pensamentos.

- Bom... – ela pensou por um momento antes de continuar – Se no final das contas você fosse só um sonho, esse seria o tipo exato de resposta que você daria. Minha imaginação deve estar acostumada.

A forma como seu cérebro funcionava sempre seria um mistério para mim. Não poderia contar nada enquanto ela acreditasse que ainda estava dormindo.

- Se eu contar, você vai enfim acreditar que não está tendo um pesadelo? – propus.

- Pesadelo! – ela exclamou, desmerecendo a escolha da palavra.

Esperei pacientemente por sua resposta.

- Talvez... se me contar.

Bom.

- Eu estava... caçando.

- É o melhor que pode fazer? Isso definitivamente, não prova que estou acordada.

Eu teria que ser mais específico. Não queria ter que admitir esse fracasso... pelo menos não agora.

- Não estava caçando para me alimentar... estava me testando em... seguir rastros. Não sou muito bom nisso. – admiti.

Esperei pela pergunta que ela certamente faria.

- Que rastro você estava seguindo?

Eu definitivamente não entraria nesse assunto agora. Outras coisas tomavam precedente.

- Nada de importante.

Me senti subitamente nervoso. Como colocar as palavras para que ela pudesse entender?

- Não entendi. – ela disse.

Ela pareceu transtornada.

Nunca iria conseguiria fugir do passado, apagar o que havia acontecido, sempre teria impregnado em minha mente aquele período – não havia palavras para descrevê-lo, apenas havia a dor... a dor que sempre existiria e que nesse momento, ameaçava me consumir.

Levei um tempo para encontrar a minha voz e mesmo assim, não estava certo se conseguiria colocar algum volume.

Não podia deixar minhas emoções me guiarem, mas era tão _difícil_ controlá-las.

- Eu... – respirei fundo, puxando a maior quantidade possível de ar para meus pulmões. Minha garganta pareceu pegar fogo – Devo-lhe desculpas.

As palavras não expressavam exatamente o que queria dizer.

- Não, é claro que lhe devo muito, muito mais do que isso. Mas você precisa saber... precisa saber que eu não fazia a menor idéia. Não percebi toda a confusão que estava deixando para trás. Pensei que aqui fosse seguro para você. Muito seguro. Não fazia idéia de que Victória – foi difícil conter o rosnado ao dizer o nome – voltaria. Devo admitir que quando a vi daquela vez prestei muito mais atenção aos pensamentos de James. Mas não vi que ela pudesse ter esse tipo de reação. Tampouco que ela tivesse tamanho vínculo com ele...

Ainda não acreditava que isso tinha passado despercebido.

Cometi uma seqüência de erros que datavam muito além do dia que deixei Forks.

- Acho que percebo por quê... ela era tão confiante com relação a James que nunca lhe ocorreu a idéia dele falhar. Foi o excesso de confiança que encobriu os sentimentos dela por ele... isso me impediu de ver a intensidade entre os dois, o vínculo que existia ali.

Estava tentando me justificar, o que era impossível e inaceitável.

- Não que haja alguma desculpa para o que deixei para você enfrentar. – continuei, retornando ao tópico principal – Quando soube do que você contou a Alice... o que ela própria viu... quando percebi que colocara sua vida nas mãos de lobisomens, imaturos, voláteis, a pior coisa que há lá fora, além da própria Victória.

As imagens das lembranças de Alice me aterrorizaram. O garoto Quileute tremendo – em processo de mutação – ao lado Bella.

Naquele momento pensava que ela estivesse morta, e ela poderia estar... tão facilmente.

Tremi com a idéia. Eu já estava implorando por seu perdão. Era fácil de ouvir isso em minha voz.

- Por favor, entenda que eu não fazia idéia de nada disso. Sinto-me aflito, aflito em meu âmago, mesmo agora, quando posso ver e sentir você aqui, segura em meus braços. Eu sou o mais miserável pretexto para...

- Pare com isso. – ela disse. Seus olhos penetrando nos meus. Podia ver meu reflexo nos dela. Agonia havia tomado conta.

Percebi que não estava respirando – tenso demais para isso.

Ela segurou meu olhar enquanto organizava os pensamentos.

Esperei ansiosamente. Sentia que poderia morrer se ela me afastasse.

- Edward. – ela sussurrou meu nome e novamente, foi como se tivesse tomando uma dose de adrenalina. Meu corpo momentaneamente ganhou vida; porém, não durou muito. O que ela iria dizer?

- Isso tem que parar agora. Não pode pensar nos fatos desse jeito. Você não pode deixar que essa... essa culpa domine sua vida. Não pode assumir responsabilidade pelo que me acontece aqui. Nada disso é culpa sua, apenas faz parte de como a vida é para mim. Então, se eu tropeçar na frente de um ônibus ou o que quer seja da próxima vez precisa perceber que não cabe a você assumir a culpa. Não pode simplesmente correr para a Itália porque se sente mal por não ter me salvado. Mesmo que eu tivesse pulado daquele penhasco para morrer, isso teria sido opção minha, _não culpa sua_.

Ela sempre me surpreendia. Não aceitava ter minha culpa reduzida.

Ela me entendeu tão mal.

Bella continuou. Não fazia idéia como meu rosto estava e o que ele entregava.

- ... Pense em Esme, Carlisle e...

Ela parou subitamente e respirou fundo.

- Isabella Marie Swan. – não sei o que me fez dizer o seu nome daquela forma – Você acha que pedi os Volturi para me matarem porque me sentia culpado?

Se ela estava confusa antes...

Honestamente acreditava que ela havia entendido minhas motivações. Acreditei ter sido perfeitamente claro no passado.

- Não foi?

- Sentindo culpa? Intensamente. Mais do que pode compreender.

- Então... do que está falando? Não entendo.

- Bella, eu fui até os Volturi porque pensei que estivesse morta. Mesmo que eu não tivesse nada haver com sua morte – foi difícil dizer a última palavra – mesmo que não fosse minha culpa, eu teria ido à Itália. Claro que eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso... devia ter falado diretamente com Alice ao invés de aceitar o relato passado por Rosalie. Mas, na realidade, o que eu devia pensar quando o garoto – não queria pensar nas implicações da presença dessa pessoa na vida de Bella, não nesse segundo – disse que Charlie estava no enterro? Quais eram as chances? As chances... as chances sempre estiveram contra nós. Um erro depois do outro. Nunca mais vou criticar Romeo.

- Mas ainda não entendo. Essa é toda a questão para mim. E daí?

- Como? – agora eu quem não estava entendendo.

- E se eu estivesse mesmo morta?

A olhei sem conseguir ver aonde ela queria chegar. Será que Bella acreditava que sua morte não teria efeito sobre mim?

- Não se lembra de nada do que eu lhe disse antes? – a questionei. Só podia ser isso.

- Lembro-me de _tudo_ o que me disse.

Ela enfatizou a palavra "tudo" o que facilitou meu entendimento.

Mesmo estando, aqui, ao seu lado, ela ainda dava valor a maior das mentiras. Ela ainda acreditava que eu não a queria.

Teria que ser claro nesse ponto.

Essa parte não seria difícil, muito pelo contrário, poder explicar a ela o quanto a amava era o que mais queria.

Toquei seu lábio inferior com a ponta de meus dedos.

Era quente e macio. Exatamente como recordava.

- Bella, parece que você é vítima de um mal-entendido.

Fechei meus olhos. Ela precisava entender. Ela precisava ouvir as palavras saindo de meus lábios. Ela precisava saber que as palavras em que _ela _decidiuacreditar – minhas últimas palavras a ela antes de partir – não passavam da mais absurda mentira.

- Pensei que já estivesse explicado com clareza. Bella, não posso viver em um mundo onde você não exista.

Era algo tão fácil para eu entender, mas aparentemente não fazia sentido para ela.

- Eu estou... confusa. – Bella admitiu.

Olhei em seus olhos, em sua alma.

- Eu minto muito bem, Bella, tenho de ser assim.

Seu corpo se contraiu, paralisando-se. Minhas palavras foram recebidas como um choque.

Balancei seu ombro para que relaxasse, saísse daquela posição de estresse e me permitisse continuar.

Bella não se moveu.

- Deixe-me terminar! – implorei - Eu minto muito bem, mas, ainda assim, você acredita em mim com muita rapidez. Foi... doloroso.

Excruciante, descrevia melhor o que senti. O que sentia.

Não queria ter que recordar um dos momentos mais obscuros de minha vida, mas era necessário para fazê-la entender.

Ela esperou, ainda paralisada.

- Quando estávamos na floresta, quando eu lhe disse adeus... você não ia aceitar. Eu sabia. Não queria fazer aquilo... parecia que ia me matar... mas eu sabia que se não conseguisse convencê-la de que eu não a amava mais você levaria muito mais tempo para seguir com sua vida. Esperava que se você pensasse que eu estava em outra, também faria o mesmo.

Minhas intenções nunca foram tão puras. No entanto eu estava errado. Muito errado.

- Um rompimento sem dor. – ela sussurrou.

Ela me entendeu. Era um bom sinal. Comecei a me sentir com esperanças novamente.

- Exato. Mas nunca imaginei que seria tão fácil fazer voe acreditar! Pensei que seria praticamente impossível... que você teria tanta certeza da verdade que eu teria que mentir por horas para pelo menos plantar a semente da dúvida na sua mente. Eu menti, e lamento muito... lamento porque magoei você, lamento por ter sido um esforço inútil. Lamento por não tê-la protegido. Menti para salva-la, e não deu certo. Me perdoe.

Não era direito meu, mas não consegui deixar de questionar.

- Mas como pôde acreditar em mim? Depois de todas as milhares de vezes que disse que a amava, como pôde deixar que uma palavra anulasse sua fé em mim?

Sabia que ela me amou no passado, e estava tão certo de que ela entendia esse amor.

Tão certo, mas tão errado.

Bella não disse nada, ainda parada em completo estresse.

- Pude ver nos seus olhos, que você sinceramente acreditou que eu não a queria mais. A idéia mais absurda e mais ridícula... como se houvesse algum modo de eu existir sem precisar de você!

Precisava ouvir de sua boca...

- Bella – a sacudi, tentando tira-la de seu estado catatônico, talvez um pouco forte demais, ouvi seus dentes baterem – Francamente, o que você estava pensando?

As lágrimas começaram a descer descontroladamente por seu rosto. Ela parecia completamente desolada.

- Eu sabia. Sabia que estava sonhando. – ela soluçou.

O que eu teria que dizer para que ela acreditasse em mim?

- Você é impossível. Como posso explicar de modo que acredite em mim? Você não está dormindo e não está morta. Estou aqui e eu amo você. Sempre amei você e sempre amarei. Fiquei pensando em você durante cada segundo que me ausentei. Quando lhe disse que não a queria, foi o tipo mais atroz de blasfêmia.

Era tão fácil dizer a ela que a amava. As palavras saiam de minha boca com a maior naturalidade, como se fossem impossíveis de se negar.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Ela não pareceu ouvir a sinceridade em minhas palavras. Aquilo me entristeceu.

- Não acredita em mim, não é? Por que pode acreditar na mentira, mas não na verdade. – demandei. Precisava saber o que estava fazendo de errado aqui... por que ela não me entendia? Por que não acreditava?

- Me amar nunca fez sentido para você. Sempre soube disso.

Ela ainda soluçava.

Absurda.

- Vou provar que está acordada. – disse com determinação.

Ela teria que acreditar em mim. Se Bella não acreditava em minhas palavras, talvez ela acreditasse em minhas ações.

Coloque minhas mãos em seu rosto – deixando claro o que iria fazer.

- Não, por favor. – ela sussurrou em uma voz cheia de tristeza.

Parei.

A proximidade me afetou. Desejo queimando dentro de mim. Podia sentir o sabor de seu hálito em minha língua.

- Por que não? – questionei, esperando pela resposta que me destruiria ou me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Quando eu acordar... tudo bem, esqueça isso. – ela disse quando ia protestar – Quando você partir de novo, já será bem difícil sem isso.

Me afastei para olhá-la melhor.

Agora suas reações passaram a fazer um pouco mais de sentido.

Bella achava que eu iria deixá-la novamente.

Esse era o motivo de seu comportamento hesitante?

Expressei minhas dúvidas em voz alta.

- Ontem, quando eu tocava em você, você estava tão... hesitante, tão cautelosa, e ainda assim era a mesma. Eu preciso saber por quê. É porque cheguei tarde demais? Porque a magoei muito? Porque você realmente seguiu com a sua vida, como achei que faria? Isso seria... muito justo. Eu não vou contestar sua decisão. Então não tente poupar meus sentimentos, por favor... só me diga se você ainda pode me amar ou não, depois de tudo que eu te fiz. Pode?

- Que pergunta idiota é essa?

- Só responda, por favor.

O tempo que Bella levou para responder pareceu uma eternidade. Eu estava ficando a cada segundo mais ansioso e desesperado.

O que iria fazer se ela dissesse que não me amava mais?

Podia sentir meu coração ser dilacerado, porque sabia que não podia fazer nada se seu amor por mim não existisse mais. Estaria apenas colhendo o que plantei.

E então ela falou, acabando com qualquer dúvida que existia.

- O que sinto por você jamais vai mudar. É claro que amo você - e não há nada que você possa fazer com relação a isso!

- Era tudo o que precisava ouvir.

E então eu estava no paraíso. Seus lábios eram tão suaves contra os meus. O familiar desejo tornando difícil controlar meus impulsos. Ela retribuiu o beijo de boa vontade. Não conseguia me imaginar sem isso, não conseguia me imaginar sem Bella. Nenhuma força no mundo me faria correr em direção oposta a ela. Eu não poderia, eu não queria. Nos entregamos ao beijo como nunca antes e percebi que estava completamente preso a ela. Seu corpo frágil, macio e feminino, aquecendo o meu. Seu toque era delicado contra minha face. Minhas mãos também memorizavam a sua.

Não existia nada nesse mundo que eu queira mais – Bella é tudo que preciso para sobreviver e ser feliz.

- Bella. – sussurrei seu nome com adoração em seu ouvido.

O coração dela batia tão alto. Coloquei meu ouvido gentilmente sobre ele.

Aquele som era o mais importante de meu mundo. Poderia ficar deitado ali para sempre, somente ouvindo.

Sua respiração ainda era ofegante quando falei novamente.

- A propósito, não vou deixá-la.

Nunca, nunca!

Não iria cometer o mesmo erro.

Bella não disse nada. Olhei para ela e puder ver que ainda não acreditava totalmente em minhas palavras.

- Não vou a lugar algum. Não sem você. – tentei assegurá-la. Ela não pareceu convencida.

- Só a deixei antes porque queria que tivesse a oportunidade de ter uma vida humana feliz e normal. Podia ver o que estava fazendo com você... mantendo-a constantemente a beira do perigo, tirando-a do mundo a que pertencia, arriscando sua vida em cada momento que estava comigo – aquela era a mais pura verdade e a idéia de que algum dia minha presença poderia ser responsável por sua morte me atormentou no passado.

- Então eu precisava tentar – continuei - tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e parecia que o único caminho era deixá-la. Se eu não achasse que você ficaria melhor, jamais teria tido a coragem de partir. Sou egoísta demais. Só você poderia ser mais importante do que eu queria... do que precisava. E o que quero e preciso é ficar com você, e sei que nunca serei forte o bastante para partir de novo. Tenho desculpas demais para ficar... felizmente! Parece que você não consegue ficar segura, por maior que seja a distância que eu coloque entre nós.

Ela definitivamente estaria mais segura agora. Eu tinha completo controle sobre minha sede e o fogo em minha garganta era mais do que bem vindo – apenas me fazia lembrar de que Bella estava viva.

- Não me prometa nada. – ela sussurrou.

Minhas palavras pareciam não surtir efeito. Ela não conseguia ouvir a profunda honestidade nelas.

E então a raiva – pela primeira vez desde que passei pela janela de seu quarto – a raiva ameaçou me subjugar.

Não estava com raiva dela, nem de suas palavras. Estava com ódio de mim. Bella... Bella parecia me ver como um ser ardiloso.

- Acha que estou mentindo para você agora? – demandei, tentando controlar minha fúria, para que ela não a interpretasse mal. Foi difícil.

- Não... não acho que esteja mentindo. – ela disse balançando a cabeça – Você pode estar sendo sincero... agora. Mas e amanhã, quando pensar em todos os motivos da sua partida? Ou no mês que vem, quando Jasper me der uma dentada?

Aquilo era algo a se pensar, mas eu não _podia_ deixá-la! Ela precisava ver isso.

- Você pensou bem na primeira decisão que tomou, não foi? Vai terminar fazendo o que acha que é certo.

- Não sou tão forte como você pensa. O certo e o errado deixaram de significar grande coisa para mim; ia voltar de qualquer forma. Antes de Rosalie me dar à notícia, eu já deixara de tentar viver uma semana de cada vez, ou mesmo um dia. Lutava para suportar uma única hora. Era só uma questão de tempo... e não muito... para eu aparecer em sua janela e implorar para que me recebesse de volta. Eu imploraria com prazer agora, se assim você quisesse.

Ela fez careta.

- Não brinque, por favor.

Suas palavras me fizeram entender que implorar seria desnecessário.

Eu gostei muito disso.

Meu humor melhorou instantaneamente.

- Ah, não estou brincando. Poderia, por favor, procurar ouvir o que estou lhe dizendo? Vai me deixar tentar explicar o que você significa para mim?

Esperei para ver se ela realmente iria me ouvir. Esperei para ter sua completa atenção.

Mais uma vez, era fácil demais ser honesto quando se tratava de revelar meus sentimentos por ela. Era muito fácil amá-la.

- Antes de você, Bella, minha vida era uma noite sem lua. Muito escura, mas havia estrelas... pontos de luz e razão... depois você atravessou meu céu como um meteoro. De repente tudo estava em chamas; havia brilho, havia beleza. Quando você se foi, quando o meteoro caiu no horizonte, tudo ficou negro. Nada mudou, mas meus olhos ficaram cegos pela luz. Não podia mais ver as estrelas. E não havia razão para nada.

Era extremamente bom poder dizer isso a ela.

- Seus olhos não se acostumar. – ela rebateu.

- Esse é o problema... eles não conseguem.

- E as suas distrações?

Eu ri sem a menor dose de humor. Ela estava se prendendo a pequenos detalhes. Ela estava receosa em aceitar minhas palavras, minhas promessas mesmo ainda me amando.

Teria que ter paciência. Ela tinha todo o direito de duvidar.

- Só fazem parte da mentira, meu amor. Não existem distrações para a agonia. Meu coração não batia havia quase noventa anos, mas isso era diferente. Era como se meu coração não estivesse ali... como se eu estivesse oco. Como seu tivesse deixado com você tudo o que havia aqui dentro.

Nesse exato momento, era como se meu coração tivesse voltado a bater. Como se eu estivesse vivo, mas não como humano. Porque o que sentia agora era tão devastadoramente poderoso que um humano não agüentaria.

- Engraçado. – ela murmurou.

- Engraçado?

- Eu quis dizer estranho... – ela se corrigiu – Pensei que fosse só comigo. Também faltaram muitos pedaços em mim. Não consegui respirar por muito tempo... – ela respirou fundo, mais composta - E meu coração. Esse estava definitivamente perdido.

Finalmente, minhas palavras pareceram fazer sentido para ela.

Como uma criatura essencialmente egoísta, senti uma estranha forma de satisfação ao saber que ela entendia.

Não estava feliz por ela ter sofrido, claro que não. Mas talvez porque, só talvez, ela fosse capaz de me amar da mesma forma que um dia já amou.

Coloquei meu ouvido em seu coração novamente – me deliciando com o som.

- Então rastrear não foi uma distração? – ela perguntou.

Suspirei.

Agora que já havia falado tudo o que queria, precisava confessar o que não queria.

Não iria mentir para Bella.

- Não. Nunca foi uma distração. Era uma obrigação.

- Como assim?

- Embora eu nunca tivesse esperado nenhum perigo de Victória, não ia deixar que ela se safasse... bem, como eu disse, fui péssimo nisso. – admiti e continuei, sabia que Bella iria querer detalhes. – Eu a rastreei até o Texas e depois segui uma pista falsa até o Brasil... quando ela na verdade tinha vindo para cá.

Mal podia acreditar no tamanho de minha incompetência.

Dessa vez, Victória iria pagar um preço muito mais alto do que o inicial. Ela iria sofrer.

- Eu nem estava no continente certo! – como aquilo era frustrante. Não estava acostumado a falhar – E nesse meio tempo, pior do que meus piores temores...

Bella me interrompeu, horrorizada.

Por que?

- Você estava caçando Victória?

- Não me saí bem – respondi, tentando ver os motivos por trás do horror. Talvez ela estivesse surpresa com o tamanho de minha incompetência. Bella estava acostumada a pensar o melhor de mim... no passado.

- Mais me sairei melhor na próxima vez. Ela não vai poluir o ar perfeito respirando mais tempo. – prometi. Os dias de Victória estavam chegando ao fim.

- Isso está... fora de cogitação. – ela sussurrou dando ênfase a todas as palavras.

- É tarde demais para ela. Posso ter deixado escapar a outra oportunidade, mas agora não, não depois...

- Você não prometeu que não ia embora? – ela não me deixou terminar – Isso não é lá muito compatível com uma longa expedição de rastreamento, não é?

Franzi o cenho e um rosnado começou a se formar em meu peito.

Como caçá-la e ao mesmo tempo manter minha promessa a Bella?

Era impossível.

- Vou cumprir minha promessa, Bella. Mas Victória vai morrer. Logo.

Não conseguia pensar nela sem sentir o sabor metálico da vingança em minha boca.

- Não sejamos precipitados. Talvez ela não volte. O bando de Jake deve tê-la assustado. Não há motivo real para procurar por ela. Além disso, tenho problemas maiores do que Victória.

Não iria deixar minha responsabilidade ser transferida aos Quileutes – não mais, já que agora sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo - e o simples fato dela confiar neles me incomodou. E muito.

Ainda existia essa questão a se trabalhar. Uma questão tão importante quanto Victória, porque eles estavam aqui e Bella em sua completa inocência acreditava que podia estar segura próxima a um deles.

Não sabia ao certo se ela se referiu a eles como o "problema maior". Mas eu definitivamente os via assim.

- É verdade. Os lobisomens são um problema. – concordei. Dessa forma ela iria saber o que eu pensava. Não que isso tenha feito muita diferença no passado.

Bella nunca teve o senso auto-preservação.

Ela bufou. Desprezando o perigo.

- Não estava falando de Jacob. Meus problemas são muito maiores do que alguns lobos adolescentes se metendo em problemas.

Estava prestes a protestar quando percebi que aquele momento não era o ideal. Precisava de tempo para pensar no que fazer.

Bella sempre foi muito teimosa. Além disso, curiosidade me tomou.

A que problema – que seria maior que Victória e os Lobos – ela poderia estar se referindo?

Aconteceram mais coisas que Alice não sabia?

Aquilo era muito possível

Trinquei meus dentes – era difícil deixar algo desse tipo para depois – não seria inteligente de minha parte discutir com ela agora e nós com toda a certeza discutiríamos. Bella havia fica muito próxima desse Jacob e isso me desagradava de diversas maneiras.

- Mesmo? Então qual seria seu maior problema? – demandei entre os dentes – O que em comparação, faria da volta de Victória uma questão menor?

- Que tal o segundo maior problema? – ela ofereceu, se recusando a responder minha pergunta diretamente.

Aquilo foi meio perturbador.

Por que ela não queria revelar seu maior problema? Eu não era digno o suficiente para saber? Ou ela acreditava que eu não poderia ajudá-la, da mesma forma que não a ajudei com relação à Victória?

- Tudo bem. – concordei.

Ela sussurrou as palavras como se alguém além de mim pudesse escutá-las.

- Existem outros que virão atrás de mim.

Suspirei.

- Os Volturi são o segundo maior problema? – isso era fácil o suficiente de lidar no momento.

- Você não parece se incomodar muito com isso.

- Bem, temos tempo para pensar no assunto. O tempo para eles significa algo muito diferente do que para você, ou até mesmo para mim. Eles contam os anos como você conta os dias – Bella não era prioridade para eles. Então essa parte não me preocupava tanto agora.

- Não me surpreenderia se você tivesse 30 anos antes de passar pela cabeça deles de novo.

O horror se tornou claro novamente em sua face. Seu corpo tensionou e as lágrimas começaram a se acumular.

- Não precisa ter medo. Não vou deixar que a machuquem. – prometi.

- Enquanto você estiver aqui. – ela rebateu.

Peguei seu rosto e olhei diretamente em sua alma.

- Nunca mais a deixarei.

- Mas você disse 30. O que? Você vai ficar, mas deixar que eu envelheça assim mesmo? Tudo bem.

Oh! Esse era o motivo do horror.

- É exatamente o que vou fazer. Que escolha tenho? Não posso viver sem você, mas não vou destruir sua alma.

Aquela possibilidade não existia em minha mente. Não mesmo.

- Isso é mesmo... – ela começou a dizer.

- Sim? – perguntei quando ela se calou.

- Mas quando eu ficar tão velha que as pessoas vão pensar que sou sua mãe? Sua avó?

As lágrimas escorriam impiedosamente.

Ela estava se preocupando com coisas que não tinham a menor importância. Toquei meus lábios em sua bochecha, aprisionando as lágrimas que escorriam por ali.

- Isso não significa nada para mim. Você sempre será a coisa mais linda de meu mundo. É claro que... se você ficar mais madura do que eu... se quiser algo mais... eu entenderei, Bella. Prometo que não vou atrapalhar se você quiser me deixar.

Eu tinha pensado nessa possibilidade a muito tempo. Seria doloroso, mas eu não poderia interferir nesse tipo de escolha.

- Entende que um dia vou morrer, não é?

Eu já havia pensado naquilo também.

- Vou logo depois de você, assim que puder.

Não havia motivos para viver se ela não estivesse aqui. Isso nunca mudaria.

- Isso é seriamente... doentio.

- Bella, é a única maneira certa...

- Vamos recapitular por um minuto – ela soou irritada – Lembra-se dos Volturi, não é? Não posso ficar humana para sempre. Eles vão me matar. Mesmo que só pensem em mim quando eu tiver 30 anos – ela fez careta – Acha mesmo que vão esquecer?

Bella parecia estar contando que eles não a esquecessem.

- Não, eles não vão esquecer. Mas...

- Mas? – ela me desafiou.

Eu sorri.

- Tenho alguns planos.

- E esses planos, esses planos estão baseados na minha permanência como humana. – ela supôs.

- Naturalmente. – disse com firmeza. Nada poderia me fazer mudar de idéia.

Nos encaramos por um longo minuto. Ambos irritados demais para falar. Depois, Bella afastou meus braços e colocou-se sentada na cama.

Aquilo me magoou profundamente. Meus termos pareciam ser inaceitáveis para ela.

- Quer que eu saia? – ofereci.

- Não. Eu estou saindo.

Também me sentei. Bella parecia procurar por seus sapatos. Ela ainda estava com as roupas que usou durante o vôo.

Estávamos no meio da madrugada, para onde ela iria agora?

- Posso perguntar onde você vai?

- Vou até sua casa.

Aquilo me surpreendeu e ao mesmo tempo apaziguou meu ânimo. Peguei seus sapatos – ela não estava procurando no lugar certo – e entreguei a ela.

- Tome seus sapatos. Como pretende chegar lá? – questionei.

- Na minha picape.

- Isso provavelmente vai acordar Charlie.

Ela suspirou enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Eu sei. Mas, sinceramente, do jeito que as coisas estão, vou ficar de castigo durante semanas mesmo. Que problemas mais posso ter?

- Nenhum. Ele vai me culpar, não a você.

Da mesma forma que já me culpava por tudo que havia acontecido. Ela iria fazer minha reparação com Charlie ainda mais difícil, senão impossível.

- Se tiver idéia melhor, sou toda ouvidos.

Fácil.

- Fique aqui.

- Nada feito. Mas você pode ficar, sinta-se em casa. – sua segurança me fez perceber que ela não iria mudar de idéia.

Bella seguiu até a porta. Aquilo fazia pouco sentido. Queria ela falar com Alice pessoalmente?

Bloqueie sua passagem. Ela olhou para a janela considerando usá-la.

Santo Deus! Era impossível fazê-la mudar de idéia com relação a qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem. Vou lhe dar uma carona.

Ela deu de ombros. Para Bella a parte de como chegar a minha casa não era importante.

- Tanto faz. Mas acho que você deveria estar presente também.

- E por que isso?

- Porque você é muito apegado as suas opiniões, e tenho certeza que vai querer ter a oportunidade de expressa-las.

- Minhas opiniões sobre que assunto? – ela estava sendo vaga demais.

- Não se trata mais só de você. Você não é o centro do universo, sabe disso. Se você vai trazer os Volturi até nós por algo tão idiota como me manter humana, então sua família deve se pronunciar.

- Se. Pronunciar. Sobre. o que?

- Minha mortalidade. Vou colocá-la em votação.

Suas palavras me irritaram mais do que deveria. Não havia como impedi-la de ser absurda às vezes.

A única coisa que podia fazer no momento era sua vontade. A opinião de minha família não era importante nessa questão. Eles respeitavam qualquer decisão que eu tomava com relação a Bella, tenho certeza de que agora a respeitariam novamente.

**UFA! Ficou maior do que o anterior... rs**

**COMENTEM... **


	7. Decisão

**OBS: Os diálogos inseridos entre Edward e Bella inseridos no texto não são de autoria minha, como todos sabem, e sim da Sra. Meyer.**

Beijos e BOA LEITURA

**7** Decisão

**PARTE II**

A idéia não me agradava nem um pouco e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para dissuadi-la, então só me restava fazer sua vontade.

Não cabia a minha família decidir seu futuro. Entendia que esse direito também não me pertencia, mas ela estava sendo irracional.

A peguei em meus braços e saí pela janela.

- Então, tudo bem. Suba. – ordenei.

A ajudei escalar minhas costas – seus braços e suas pernas se prenderam ao meu redor.

Bella apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro - parti em direção a casa.

Não imaginei que voltaria tão rápido a minha antiga rotina. Meses depois, correr com Bella ainda parecia algo natural.

Sorri um pouco.

Até poucas horas atrás acreditava que não seria perdoado por ela.

Minha cabeça estava cheia e mesmo assim, nunca me senti tão bem. Tão feliz.

Eu havia retornado para Bella e agora era uma parte fixa e imutável em sua vida, porque ela me amava, assim como eu a amava. Não com a mesma intensidade, claro, era impossível para ela sentir o mesmo que eu...

Por algum motivo tive a oportunidade de voltar atrás em minha decisão. E por estar andando nesse mundo a mais de cem anos, entendia que esse tipo de oportunidade era rara na vida.

E estava grato por tê-la tido.

Bella encostou os lábios em meu pescoço.

Foi incrivelmente bom senti-los voluntariamente.

- Obrigado. Isso significa que você concluiu estar acordada? – perguntei. Seus pensamentos estavam tão desnorteados que era fácil supor que ela ainda acreditava que estava sonhando.

Ela riu. Soou tão natural e tão livre.

O som ecoou ao nosso redor e em minha mente.

Lindo.

- Para ser bem sincera, não. É que na verdade, seja como for, eu não estou tentando acordar. Não esta noite.

Bella havia perdido parte de sua fé em mim.

Fácil de entender por quê.

- Vou de algum jeito recuperar sua confiança. Nem que seja meu último ato.

Um dia ela iria confiar em mim. Eu seria digno disso. Digno dela.

- Eu confio em você. É em mim que não confio.

- Explique, por favor – demandei. Estava tendo dificuldades para acompanhar seu raciocínio.

Estávamos perto e eu queria conversar com ela por mais tempo, então diminui a velocidade de maus passos.

Não havia motivos para correr.

- Bom... Não confio em mim mesma para ser... o bastante. Para merecer você. Não há nada em mim que possa prender você.

Bella não conseguia ver o valor que tinha. Sempre soube disso. Então... como explicar que sua existência fazia a minha existência ter algum sentido?

Ela teria que acreditar – algum dia – que sua presença significava tudo para mim.

Eu era a pessoa que não a merecia, não o contrário. Passaria minha vida dizendo a Bella o quanto ela é importante para mim. Um dia minha mensagem seria entendida.

Agora eu tinha tempo para trabalhar nisso.

A tirei de minhas costas e a prendi contra meu peito.

Ah... se ela pudesse compreender que o sentimento que movia o meu mundo era o amor que sentia por ela e nada mais.

- Sua prisão é permanente e inviolável. Jamais duvide disso.

Não poderia escapar. Estava preso a essa garota para sempre.

Independente dos problemas que teríamos que enfrentar, estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Aquilo me fez lembrar...

- Você ainda não me disse...

- O que? – Bella demandou.

- Qual é o seu maior problema.

- Vou deixar que você adivinhe – ela suspirou e tocou a ponta de meu nariz.

Eu era seu grande problema. Agora que ela apontou, fez sentido. Minha presença era de fato algo que a prejudicava... mas eu não posso deixa-la. Eu tentei...

Apesar de verdade, aquilo me machucou mais do que demonstrei.

Assenti.

Eu merecia.

- Sou pior que os Volturi. Acho que mereci isso.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim.

- O pior que os Volturi podem fazer é me matar. Você pode me deixar. Os Volturi, Victória... eles nada são comparados a isso.

Estar longe de Bella foi dolorosamente insurpotável e admitindo que ela também me amava, fazia sentido acreditar que havia sido extremamente doloroso para ela também. Fiz sua vida tornar-se vazia e cheia de armadilhas.

Não havia considerado que ela tinha realmente tantado se matar. Aquela atitude não fazia o feitio de Bella. Mas... será que ela havia tentando acabar com sua própria existência quando pulou do penhasco? Havia eu tornado sua vida algo descartável, algo tão ruim que não merecia ser vivida?

Me senti um lixo. A pior pessoa do mundo.

Quando se ama alguém, deve-se protegê-la e não tentar destrui-la.

Minha teimosia havia me cegado. Estava tão certo do que seria melhor para ela...

Teria que manter meus olhos abertos, e evitar cometer erros tão grotescos.

Poderia nunca mais ter outra chance como essa.

Ela avaliou meu rosto e viu toda a dor e tristeza nele.

- Não. Não fique triste. – Bella pediu, tocando meu rosto. Ela não estava tentando me machucar, sabia disso, mas suas palavras me feriram profundamente. Ou melhor, minhas decisões fizeram isso. Não era justo culpá-la.

Tentei sorrir, não queria dividir minha dor e minha culpa com ela.

- Se houvesse uma única maneira de fazer você entender que não consigo deixá-la. O tempo, imagino, acabará por convencê-la.

Talvez era isso que Bella precisava. Minhas promessas não significavam nada.

- Tudo bem – ela concordou sorrindo - Então... já que vai ficar. Pode devolver minhas coisas? – ela pediu depois de um curto período de silêncio.

Seu tom - um pouco ofendido foi engraçado.

Tive que rir.

- Suas coisas nunca desapareceram. Eu sabia que era errado, uma vez que lhe prometi paz sem lembranças. Foi idiota e infantil, mas queria deixar algo de mim com você. Os CDs, as fotos, as passagens... está tudo debaixo do assoalho de seu quarto.

- É mesmo?

Ela quase cantou as palavras. Bella estava deliciosamente surpresa com aquilo.

Assenti.

- Eu acho – ela disse muito lentamente – não tenho certeza, mas imagino... acho que talvez eu soubesse disso o tempo todo.

- Soubesse de que? – perguntei, sem nem sequer tentar adivinhar do que ela falava.

- Parte de mim, talvez meu subconsciente, nunca deixou de acreditar que você ainda se importava se eu estava viva ou morta. Deve ter sido por isso que fiquei ouvindo vozes.

Por um momento fiquei sem saber o que falar ou mesmo o que pensar.

- Vozes?

- Bom, só uma voz. A sua. É uma longa história.

Ouvi com cuidado cada uma de suas palavras, tentando entender.

Ouvir vozes quando não se tem ninguém por perto definitivamente não era um bom sinal. Não normalmente. Não para um humano.

- Eu tenho tempo. – disse. Precisava manter a calma para avaliar a situação. Talvez ela precisasse de uma médico.

- É bem ridículo.

Esperei para que ela continuasse.

- Lembra do que Alice disse sobre esportes radicais?

- Você pulou de um penhasco para se divertir.

Bella não tinha como regra fugir do perigo, pelo contrario, às vezes corria em sua direção, mas pular de um penhasco para se divertir parecia absurdo demais.

Se essa foi sua real intenção.

Era preferível acreditar em sua versão do que deixar minha imaginação voar.

- Hã, isso mesmo. E , antes disso, com a moto...

- Moto?

Além dos perigos sobrenaturais, Bella tinha que ter se envolvidos com os perigos normais do dia-a-dia de um humano. Claro.

- Acho que não contei essa parte a Alice. – ela disse levemente embaraçada.

- Não.

- Bom, sobre isso... Olhe, descobri que... quando fazia algo perigoso ou idiota... conseguia me lembrar de você com mais clareza. – ela hesitou um pouco. Eu... bom, eu senti meu corpo congelar enquanto ela falava.

Isso era ruim. Muito ruim.

- Conseguia me lembrar de como era sua voz quando você estava com raiva. Podia ouvi-la, como se você estivesse bem ali ao meu lado. Na maior parte do tempo eu tentava não pensar em você, mas desse jeito não doía tanto... era como se você estivesse tentando me protegendo de novo. Como se não quisesse que eu me machucasse. E, bom, imagino se o motivo para ouvi-lo com tanta clareza não era porque, lá no fundo, eu sempre soube que você não tinha deixado de me amar.

Minha mente se recusou a processar aquela informação completamente. Aquela era a coisa mais absurda e irresponsável que já tinha ouvido. Mais irresponsável do que tudo que já tinha feito em minha vida.

- Você... estava... arriscando sua vida... para ouvir...

Até mesmo formular a pergunta era difícil.

Bella me interrompeu.

- Shhh. Espere um segundo. Acho que estou tendo uma revelação agora.

Fiz o que ela pediu, não porque ela pediu e sim porque não _conseguia_ falar.

Bella olhava para mim – seus olhos desfocados - enquanto pensava em sua epifania.

Eu tentava ser paciente, mas estava profundamente perturbado. Precisava saber com urgência o que ela estava pensando.

Dessa vez, não apenas por curiosidade, mas por receio do que possa estar se passando por sua cabeça.

- Ah! – ela disse depois de vários minutos.

- Bella?

- Ah! Tudo bem. Entendi.

- Sua revelação?

- Você me ama. – Bella disse com certeza e admiração. Como se aquilo estivesse acabado de acorrer a ela.

Não entendi sua linha de raciocínio. Não sabia o que tinha passado por sua cabeça para que o fato – a única coisa certa nesse mundo – fizesse sentido para ela apenas agora.

Claro que a amava.

Bom... seja como for, seja lá o que ela tenha pensado, pelo menos agora, ela sabia... ela entendia.

Não consegui sorrir completamente – ainda perturbado.

- Sinceramente, amo.

E então ela segurou meu olhar com o seu. E ele estava cheio de surpresa, admiração, adoração, paixão...

Eu não a merecia, mas a queria tanto.

Dessa vez não foi necessário esperar para ver se meu beijo seria aceito. Não resisti.

Lutei contra meus instintos mais primitivos e mantive em minha mente que Bella era mais do que frágil. Coloquei toda minha adoração por essa garota em meus lábios. E novamente me senti vitorioso por ela retribuí-lo.

Depois de alguns segundo precisei me afastar. Bella precisava de ar e eu precisava ser cuidadoso. Mais cuidadoso do que nunca. O desejo que sentia agora, por ela, era quase que incontrolável.

Encostei minha testa na dela. Nossa respiração ofegante.

- Você é melhor nisso do que eu, sabia? – murmurei, tentando colocar minha mente em ordem. Não iria – e nem queria – continuar conversando sobre coisas perturbadoras que estavam no passado... Me importaria apenas com o presente. Em protegê-la.

- Melhor em que?

- Em sobreviver. Você, pelo menos, se esforçou. Levantava-se de manhã, tentava ser normal para Charlie, seguiu seu padrão de sua vida. – ela era melhor do que eu em muitas coisas – Quando não estava rastreando, ficava... totalmente inútil. Não conseguia ficar com minha família... não podia ficar perto de ninguém. Estou muito constrangido de admitir que, mais ou menos, me voltei para mim mesmo e deixei que a infelicidade me tomasse. – estava sendo completamente honesto com ela. Me sentia envergonhado, claro, mas se ela foi capaz de se abrir completamente comigo, não havia motivos para esconder nada.

- Foi muito mais ridículo do que ouvir vozes. E é claro que você sabe que ouço também. –não queria que ela se sentisse constrangida por revelar ser segredo. Ela não deveria. Por mais absurdo que possa ser o que ela estiver pensando... queria saber.

Quantas vezes vi seu rosto com perfeição em minha frente? Quantas vezes me peguei ouvindo sua voz pedindo para que eu repensasse minhas decisões?

Imaginei – erradamente – que a imagem e as vozes eram apenas invenções de minha consciência, quando na realidade era porque eu realmente nunca a havia deixado para trás, o laço que existia entre nós, nunca havia sido rompido. Era impossível.

- Só ouvi uma voz. – ela me corrigiu.

Eu ri, deixando para trás aquela esclarecedora – mas perturbadora – conversa.

Voltamos a andar. A casa já estava em nosso raio de visão.

- Só estou satisfazendo sua vontade. O que eles disserem nada importa. – a avisei.

- Isso agora os afeta também.

Dei os ombros.

Minha família sabia se cuidar e sabiam o que eu pensava com relação à mortalidade de Bella. Eles não entendiam, mas aceitavam.

Abri a porta para ela. Todos estavam em casa. Acendi as luzes para Bella.

Eles sabiam que estávamos ali, inclusive, Alice já conhecia o motivo da visita estava animada. Desnecessariamente, devo acrescentar.

Os chamei.

- Bem-vinda Bella. – Carlisle sorriu carinhosamente para ela. Ele já a via como um membro da família, assim como todos os outros. E ela _era_ parte de minha família. Uma parte que nunca achei que teria.

- O que podemos fazer por você? Imagino, devido à hora, que não seja uma visita puramente social.

Bella assentiu.

Todos já estavam ali, porém Bella só falava e via Carlisle.

- Gostaria de conversar com todos vocês, se não houver problema. Sobre um assunto importante.

**Alice nos contou tudo.** – ele me disse – **Estamos cientes do que se trata. Seu relato nos deu muito no que pensar.**

Franzi minha testa e começei a sentir que as coisas podiam se complicar de alguma forma.

- Claro. Por que não conversamos na outra sala? – Carlisle sugeriu e mostrou o caminho a Bella. Todos os seguimos.

A última vez que aquela sala foi usada foi quando nos reunimos para discutir Bella e o incidente com a van de Tyler.

Parecia ter sido a um século atrás.

Hoje, Bella tinha a palavra.

Ela se sentou na cabeceira da mesa. Sentei-me ao seu lado e de frente a Carlisle. Ela esperou educadamente que todos tomassem seus lugares.

O sorriso de Alice me incomodava. Sabia o que ela achava, o que ela sempre achou sobre toda a história.

A falta de direção no pensamento de todos também me deixou inquieto.

- A palavra é sua. – Carlisle disse a Bella.

Ela não falou nada. Seu coração acelerou consideravelmente.

Apertei sua mão, reconfortando-a. Independente do que ela iria falar, não havia motivos para se sentir nervosa.

Aquilo era irritante. Eles estavam concentrados no momento, mas era fácil ver que todos escondiam algo.

- Bom, imagino que Alice já tenha contato a vocês tudo o que aconteceu em Volterra.

Bella começou após um momento de silêncio.

- Tudo. – Alice garantiu.

- E no caminho para lá? – Bella perguntou. Era essa a parte mais importante para ela. A promessa de Alice.

- Isso também.

- Que bom! – ela soou aliviada – Então estamos todos em pé de igualdade.

Todos esperaram para que ela continuasse. O silêncio era mortal, inclusive mentalmente. Todos pareciam determinados a me ignorar.

- Então, temos um problema – Bella continuou – Alice prometeu os Volturi que eu me tornaria uma de vocês. Eles vão mandar alguém para verificar, e tenho certeza de que isso é ruim... que deve ser evitado. E assim, agora, a questão envolve todos vocês. E eu lamento por isso.

De novo, ela estava assumindo uma culpa que não a pertencia. E não havia nada que eu podia fazer com relação a isso.

Pelo menos todos entendiam que essa culpa não cabia a ela e sim a mim.

- Mas, se vocês não me quiserem, não vou forçar minha presença, quer que Alice esteja disposta a isso ou não.

Esme tentou protestar, mas Bella a impediu.

- Por favor, deixe-me terminar. Todos vocês sabem o que quero. E tenho certeza que sabem o que Edward pensa. Acho que a única maneira justa de decidir isso é todos darem seu voto. Se vocês decidirem que não me querem, então... acho que volto para a Itália sozinha. Não posso permitir que eles venham aqui.

**Essa garota é melhor do que imagina. Ir a Itália sozinha e ainda por cima ignorar o que Edward – o "sempre tenho que estar certo, Edward" - pensa... legal.** – Emmett pensou. Um rosnado começou a se formar em meu peito em resposta as palavras de Bella e aos pensamentos ao meu redor.

Ela continuou. E a atmosfera na sala passou a ser irritante.

Eu estava nervoso com o fato de todos estarem impressionados por ela estar ignorando minha opnião.

Não era uma questão de orgulho e sim por não estar mais certo de como essa reunião absurda terminaria.

- Levando em consideração, então, que não vou colocar nenhum de vocês em risco, seja qual for a decisão, quero que votem sim ou não sobre a questão de me tornar vampira.

Meu olhos correram por todos que estavam presentes, varrendo de forma desconfiada suas mentes. Não imaginava que ela pudesse colocar as coisas dessa forma "ou me transformem ou me deixem voltar à Itália como humana". Agora não tinha mais a certeza de antes e entendia a estranha sensação que sentia. Era como se eu estivesse prestes a ser traído.

Bella sorriu, confiante e deu a palavra a Carlisle.

Eu não podia deixá-los votar sem antes deixar uma coisa muito clara. Mesmo que esses votos sejam insignificantes.

Eu tinha uma carta na manga. Só não era para ser usada contra Bella, mas como tive que improvisar.

- Só um minuto. – protestei antes que Carlisle pudesse falar.

Bella olhou para mim de olhos apertados e cheios de suspeitas. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e apertei sua mão para que me deixasse falar. Ela honestamente achou que eu não ia dizer nada? Protestar de forma alguma?

- Tenho algo a acrescentar antes da votação. – disse – Sobre o perigo que Bella se refere, não acho que precisamos ficar muito ansiosos com isso.

Minha voz saiu mais animada. Eles não poderiam ignorar a importância desse fato – algo completamente único.

- Vejam só, houve mais de um motivo para eu não querer apertar a mão de Aro lá no final. Há um detalhe em que eles não pensaram, e eu não quis lembrar isso a eles.

Sorri. Esse era o motivo por eu não me preocupar com os Volturi.

- Qual? – demandou Alice.

- Os Volturi são excessivamente confiantes, e por um lado por um bom motivo. Quando eles decidem encontrar alguém, não é de fato um problema. – me virei para Bella – Lembra-se de Demitri?

Ela apenas deu de ombros. Sua expressão entregava que ela não gostou de ter me dado a palavra.

Bom.

- Ele encontra as pessoas... é o talento dele, é por isso que eles o mantêm. Agora, todo o tempo em que ficamos com eles, fiquei sondando o cérebro de todos em busca de qualquer indicação que pudesse nos salvar, obtendo o máximo de informações possível. Então vi como funciona o talento de Demitri...

Sabia antes mesmo de me encontrar com Aro pelo segunda vez, que Demitri era um rastreador, só não entendia como seu talento funcionava. Tinha que ser diferente do de James. Não era possível existirem dois talentos iguais.

Essa era uma das verdades de meu mundo.

- ... Ele é um rastreador – continuei – Um rastreador mil vezes mais poderoso que James. Sua capacidade está um pouco relacionada com o que eu faço, ou o que Aro faz. Ele pega... o sabor? – não sabia se essa era a palavra certa, definitivamente não era apalavra ideal – Não sei descrever... talvez o teor... da mente de alguém e depois o segue. Funciona em distâncias imensas. Mas depois dos pequenos experimentos de Aro, bem...

Observei cada um deles, cada uma de suas reações, porém estava _mesmo _atento a Bella.

Não havia como ela não ficar surpresa com essa revelação. Seu lábios se retorceram bem de leve.

- Você acha que ele não vai conseguir me encontrar. – ela afirmou sem nenhuma ênfase.

- Tenho _certeza_ disso. Ele depende totalmente desse outro sentido. Quando não funcionar com você, todos eles ficarão cegos.

Ninguém podia argumentar contra essa lógica.

Não... argumentar ninguém podia, porém podiam decidir ignorar. E foi isso que ví acontecendo. Os pensamentos de Alice, Esme e Rosalie entregavam o que elas achavam de minha idéia e não precisava ler os pensamentos de Bella para saber o que ela achava.

- E como isso resolve alguma coisa? – ela perguntou. Será que ela realmente não via?

- É muito óbvio, Alice poderá dizer quando eles planejarem uma visita e eu vou esconder você. Eles vão ficar imponentes.

A família mais poderosa de meu mundo não podia fazer nada contra ela. Suas mãos estavam atadas por nossas habilidades e pela anomalia que fazia Bella imune a eles – e a mim.

- Será como procurar uma agulha no palheiro! – finalizei.

**Ótimo! Muito bom, irmão **– Emmett pensou animado.

Olhei para ele com expectativa. A idéia de lidar com os Volturi dessa forma eral realmente algo a se esperar.

- Mas eles podem encontrar você. – Bella apontou como se isso tivesse alguma relevância.

- E eu posso me cuidar.

Emmett riu, entendo o que queria dizer. Ele ofereceu o punho fechado para mim.  
- Excelente plano, meu irmão.

Estiquei meu braço para tocar meu punho com o dele. Emmett me entendia, assim como Jasper.

Não troquei uma palavra com ele desde que retornei. Aparentemente não havia ressentimento de sua parte. Bom... eu lidaria com isso depois.

**Isso é ridículo** – Esme protestou em pensamento e me repreendeu com os olhos.

**Eles poderiam ser mais idiotas? **– Rosalie pensou agressivamente.

- Não – ela disse irritada.

- Absolutamente não. – Bella proibiu veemente.

- Que legal. – Jasper concordava.

- Idiotas – Alice disse – **Não passam de bando de idiotas.**

A sala estava claramente dividida. Carlisle também não concordava com meu plano, o que era previsível. Ele era contra qualquer tipo de confronto.

Bella voltou a ter a palavra.

- Muito bem, então. Edward propôs uma alternativa para a consideração de todos – seu tom era frio e ela estava decidida a ignorar tudo o que eu havia falado. O fato dela insistir em continuar com a votação me deixou com os nervos a flor da pele.

Não estava nervoso com ela, mas a sensação de que algo extremamente ruim estava prestes a acontecer retornou.

Nesse momento, não podia confiar em minha família.

Bella olhou para mim. Eu estava tenso.

- Quer que eu me una a sua família? – ela perguntou.

- Não desse jeito. Você deve continuar humana – respondi prontamente.

Ela assentiu, nem um pouco surpresa com minha resposta.

Queria responder SIM, mas não a queria pagando esse preço. Desejava poder ficar com ela para sempre e mantê-la humana – o que era impossível. Tudo o que desejava era impossível. Queria poder ser um homem humano para fazer a coisa certa, para poder dar o próximo passo – exatamente como aprendi que deveria ser feito quando se ama uma mulher como eu amo Bella. Como um homem humano, eu poderia tê-la como minha aos olhos de todo o mundo. Como a Sra. Cullen.

Isso era impossível. Eu não era humano.

- Alice?

- Sim. – ela respondeu incapaz de conter sua animação. Ela sempre foi a favor da transformação de Bella.

Não deveria me sentir tão afrontado por sua opnião, afinal já a conhecia, mas isso não impediu de desejar que ela não estivesse ali naquele momento. Para piorar tudo, Jasper concordava com Alice.

Aquilo foi uma surpresa, especialmente quando entendi o por quê de seu voto.

Sua opnião sobre o assunto não tinha nada haver com a de Alice. Ele simplesmente acreditava que se eu amava tanto Bella, deveria mantê-la comigo para sempre e que a imortalidade poderia ser vista como um presente.

- Jasper? – Bella prosseguiu.

- Sim.

Bella se surpreendeu com sua resposta, se recompondo rapidamente e prosseguindo.

- Rosalie?

Quem diria que Rosalie seria a primeira a concordar comigo.

Ela hesitou por um momento, achando que Bella poderia interpretar mal sua resposta.

- Não. – ela finalmente disse. E eu era grato a ela.

Apesar da resposta negativa, Bella não mostrou nenhuma surpresa ou ressentimento, rapidamente seguindo adiante.

Rosalie viu a necessidade de se justificar.

- Deixe-me explicar. Não quis dizer que tenho alguma aversão a você como irmã.

Essa aversão não existia mais.

- É só que... esta não é a vida que teria escolhido para mim mesma. Eu queria que tivesse havido alguém para votar "não" para mim.

Por maior que fossem nossos problemas, Rosalie era a única que de certa forma entendia a essência de minha objeção a imortalidade da Bella.

Bella assentiu para ela e se voltou a Emmett.

- Que diabos, sim! Podemos encontrar outro jeito de arrumar uma briga com esse Demitri. – ele disse animado.

Para ele ela seria uma incrível adição a família. Eles sempre se deram bem.

A resposta de Esme já era esperada.

- Sim, é claro, Bella. Eu já penso em você como parte de minha família.

- Obrigada, Esme.

Era claro que eu estava perdendo aqui. E era ainda mais obvio que a opnião de nenhum deles significava muito, ao lado da opnião de Carlisle. E para meu completo choque, ele concordava com a maioria.

**Não existe outra maneira... ela quer isso. – **ele disse somente para mim quando chegou a sua vez de votar – **Forçar sua decisão sobre ela já provou não ser o melhor caminho. Não seria sábio de nossa parte faze-lo novamente... – **Edward.

- Não – grunhi a palavra.

Ele não podia concordar com isso. Ele não podia. Era errado. Muito errado destruir a vida de Bella por mim. Ela não sabia o que estava pedindo. Eles deveriam entender.

- É a única opcão que faz sentido. Você escolheu não viver sem ela e isso não me deixa alternativa. **Meu voto será sim. A vontade de Bella prevalecerá. Sinto muito.**

Aquilo era demais para mim.

- Acho que sabe qual é o meu voto. – Carslile anunciou a Bella.

Como eles podiam fazer isso? Como ele podia fazer isso com ela?

Estava furioso demais para permanecer na mesma sala que eles.

Tudo a minha frente estava coberto por uma tela vermelha.

Isso não podia ser verdade... isso não estava acontecendo...

- Obrigada. – Bella murmurou.

A fúria me tomou com toda sua força. Então peguei a primeira coisa que ví e arremessei contra a parede, incapaz de me controlar – ou era isso ou era um deles. A grande TV atingiu a parede fazendo um barulho alto e deixando sua marca no concreto.

Emmett não iria ficar feliz, mas eu não me importava com isso.

Eles não podiam fazer isso comigo. Com ela.

Bella continuou. Soava como uma pequeno discurso de vitória.

Suas palavras cortaram meus ouvidos.

- É só disso que preciso. Obrigada. Por me aceitarem. Eu sinto exatamente o mesmo com relação a todos vocês.

Ela não entendia. Como ela poderia querer essa vida? Como ela poderia alterar qualquer coisa em sua completa perfeição?

Aquela era a decisão errada! Uma decisão definitiva, uma vez que Bella fosse alterada, voltar atrás era impossível.

Não!

- Bom, Alice... onde quer fazer isso? – Bella a perguntou.

Agora? Ela havia perdido completamente o juízo. Aqueles não poderiam ser os seus últimos momentos como humana.

- Não! Não! NÃO! – corri para a sala para impedir aquela insanidade. Alice não colocaria as mãos em Bella. Me coloquei a sua frente, nervoso o suficiente para não me importar com o tom de minha voz.

Não era costume de minha parte levantar a voz para Bella. Hoje foi uma exceção.

- Ficou louca? Você perdeu completamente o juízo?

Ela me ignorou. Era como se eu nem sequer estivesse presente. Como se eu fosse invisível.

- Hmmmm, Bella. Não acho que eu esteja pronta para isso. – Alice replicou, insegura.

- Você prometeu. – Bella a lembrou, olhando através de mim. Ainda estava parado em sua frente.

Alice estava dando para trás. Saber disso não me acalmou.

- Eu sei, mas... é sério, Bella! Não faço a menor idéia de como não matar você.

- Você pode fazer isso. Eu confio em você. – Bella disse como se estivesse discutindo planos para o final de semana, e não seu futuro. Sua vida!

Rosnei alto.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça, se negando a fazer, mas isso não desmotivou Bella. Ela olhou questionadoramente para Carlisle.

Peguei seu rosto com minha mão, forçando-a a olhar para mim e gesticulei para que Carlisle se mantivesse calado.

Sim... era como se eu não estivesse ali.

Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?

- Eu posso fazer. Você não correria o perigo de eu perder o controle.

- Que bom – ela celebrou.

Ele tinha a intenção de cumprir com sua promessa naquele instante...

- Espere. Não precisa ser agora. – cuspi entre os dentes. Ainda olhando para ela.

- Não há motivos para que não seja agora. – ela rebateu.

- Posso pensar em alguns. – a desafiei.

- É claro que pode. Agora me solte. – Bella ordenou. A soltei cruzando meus braços para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira - como quebrar toda a sala com ela presente.

**Mandona.** – Emmett pensou se divertindo com a situação.

- Daqui a duas horas, Charlie estará aqui procurando por você. Não duvido nada que ele vá envolver a polícia.

Aquilo era um fato.

- Todos os três policiais. – ela disse franzindo a testa.

Bom... finalmente consegui afeta-la de alguma maneira.

O impressionante é que isso só aconteceu quando ela percebeu que NÓS seriamos os prejudicados.

Inacreditável.

Continuei,

- No interesse de continuarmos imperceptíveis, sugiro que deixemos essa conversa de lado pelo menos até que Bella termine o ensino médio e saia da casa de Charlie. – sugeri a Carlisle. Como não podia argumentar – naquele momento – contra a transformação de Bella, mudei de estratégia.

- Este é um pedido razoável, Bella. – ele concordou.

Ela pareceu considerar.

Eu esperei. Ansioso.

- Vou pensar nisso. – ela finalmente disse.

Soltei o ar que estava preso em minha garganta relaxando visivelmente. O próximo passo seria tirá-la dali, antes que mudasse de idéia.

Seria mais fácil lidar com Bella sozinho.

- Tenho que levá-la para casa, para caso de Charlie acordar cedo.

- Depois da formatura? – ela se certificou com Carlisle.

- Tem minha palavra.

Ela sorriu – vitoriosa.

- Tudo bem. Pode me levar para casa.

Sabia o que todos estavam pensando. Não me importava. A peguei em meus braços com pressa em tê-la de volta em seu quarto. O lugar de onde eu nunca deveria ter a deixado sair. Emmett e Jasper estavam sorrindo. Eles acharam que Bella comandou a situação muito bem. Esme estava preocupada comigo. Rosalie envergonhada e Alice aliviada.

Carlisle estava resignado, ele não queria me magoar, mas não via outra escolha. Como se não houvesse outra coisa a se fazer.

A escuridão não havia partido completamente quando corri de volta para sua casa.

Então... eu estava errado com relação ao apoio de minha família. Havia perdido o argumento. Talvez devesse aceitar que isso era culpa minha – mais uma conseqüência dos erros que cometi. Mesmo se esse fosse o caso, eles ainda me ouviriam.

Aquilo tudo era absurdo.

Talvez eu devesse mudar a forma de abordagem. Talvez não houvesse como dissuadi-la no momento, talvez nunca e a única forma de ter certeza disso era ganhando mais tempo. Alguns anos. Fazê-la desfrutar a vida como humana. Se até lá ela ainda quisesse fazer parte de um mundo de horrores...

Argh! Isso era errado, mas poderia funcionar. Ela poderia ver que tinha muito a perder e mudar de idéia. Teria que barganhar de alguma forma. Ela não esperaria se eu não tivesse algo a oferecer em troca.

Não parei quando chegamos a sua casa. Pulei a janela e a coloquei na cama. Não estava mais nervoso. Poderia funcionar, pensei novamente.

Mas, o que eu poderia oferecer?

Algo me ocorreu.

Ela nunca havia pedido a nenhum deles para fazer isso por ela, mesmo tendo a oportunidade. Ela sempre pedia a mim. Agora Bella parecia desesperada, talvez por isso recorreu a Alice.

Eu poderia transformá-la. Ou pelo menos me oferecer para fazer isso e ganhar tempo para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Se a situação fosse reversa, gostaria que ela fosse responsável por algo tão importante.

Se meu plano desse certo, a transformação seria desnecessária. Se não... iria me comprometer de uma forma extremamente desagradável.

Exceto que eu não sabia ao certo se isso realmente faria alguma diferença para ela.

Só podia fazer suposições.

Talvez o "quem" não era importante.

Estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu pequeno quarto enquanto tramava.

- O que quer que esteja planejando, não vai dar certo. – Bella afirmou.

- Shhh. Estou pensando. – a alertei.

O "quem" deveria ser importante. Retornei ao meu raciocínio anterior. Era Bella, ela nunca havia pedido a nenhuma outra pessoa para fazer isso, essa foi a primeira vez e a idéia nem sequer partiu dela e sim de Alice.

Sim... iria funcionar. Pensei novamente.

- Argh! – ela gemeu irritada e cobriu o rosto com o cobertor.

Eu estava calmo o suficiente para colocar meu plano em ação agora. Charlie ainda estava dormindo profundamente.

Puxei o cobertor de seu rosto e me deitei ao seu lado. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado sobre sua face.

- Se não se importa, prefiro que não esconda seu rosto. Eu vivi sem ele por mais do que podia suportar. Agora... me diga uma coisa.

Estava completamente e surpreendentemente calmo.

- O que? – ela soou meio petulante.

Eu quase sorri.

- Se pudesse ter alguma coisa no mundo, qualquer coisa, o que seria?

A desconfiança imediatamente pairou em seus olhos.

- Você. – ela respondeu sem pensar.

Era bom ouvir isso, mas não era exatamente o que queria no momento.

- Algo que não tenha.

Ela pensou por um minuto.

- Eu queria... que Carlisle não tivesse que fazer isso. Queria que você me mudasse – ela admitiu em uma voz pequena.

Bom! Era exatamente _isso_ que precisava ouvir. Tive cuidado para não alterar minha expressão.

- E o que estaria disposta a dar em troca?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e respondeu de imediato.

- Qualquer coisa.

Foi mais difícil conter meu sorriso dessa vez. Mas antes de fazer a verdadeira proposta, senti que meu plano iria dar errado. Bella não iria aceitar.

- Cinco anos?

Horror tomou sua face. A idéia parecia inaceitável para ela.

Eu insisti.

- Você disse qualquer coisa.

- Sim, mas... você vai usar o tempo para encontrar uma maneira para se livrar disso. Tenho que aproveitar enquanto tenho a oportunidade. Além disso, é perigoso demais ser humana... para mim, pelo menos. Então, tudo menos isso.

Franzi minha testa. Claro que ela conseguiria ver minhas intenções.

Insisti, recusando a admitir que não houvesse outra forma.

- Três anos?

- Não!

- Então não vale qualquer coisa para você?

Ela pensou um pouco antes de oferecer uma contra proposta.

- Seis meses?

Revirei meus olhos para ela.

- Não basta.

- Então um ano. Esse é o meu limite.

- Me dê pelo menos dois.

- De jeito nenhum. – ela afastou a possibilidade – Vou fazer 19 anos. Mas não vou chegar a lugar nenhum perto dos 20. Se você vai ficar adolescente para sempre, eu também vou.

Suas palavras me fizeram ver algo – que estava ali, na minha frente o tempo todo.

Eu estava lutando contra o que ela queria. Tentando impor o que eu queria, o que sabia ser o melhor para ela.

Tínhamos algo em comum aqui. Ela queria ficar comigo para sempre e eu queria ficar com ela. Acontece que já estávamos juntos e agora estava certo de que nada – em ambos os mundos - poderia nos separar.

Então... por que não ficar com ela... tornar tudo oficial? Torná-la minha aos olhos do mundo como havia pensado há pouco.

Não era mais uma questão de ganhar tempo. Não era mais sobre mantê-la humana. Era sobre o que _eu_ mais queria. E o que queria era tê-la como minha mulher. Minha esposa.

Era a primeira vez que pensava tão livremente sobre o assunto. Antes tudo parecia tão impossível. Agora... parecia ser a única coisa óbvia a se fazer.

A amava intensamente e Bella era teimosa o suficiente para seguir adiante com seus planos e eu tinha que aceitar que talvez não iria conseguir fazê-la mudar de idéia... Claro, não iria desistir até o último momento.

Se ela estava certa de que queria estar ao meu lado para sempre...

Senti uma estranha sensação no estômago.

A idéia de vê-la vestida de branco, caminhando em _minha_ direção no altar...

Agora... eu queria isso mais do que tudo, considerando que já a tinha em meus braços.

Eu queria me casar com Bella.

A imagem se formou em minha mente.

- Tudo bem. Esqueça os limites de tempo. Se quiser que seja comigo... terá que cumprir uma condição.

- Condição? Que condição?

Eu estava muito nervoso. Nunca conversamos sobre isso. Não sabia o que ela pensava sobre o assunto. Ela não sabia o que eu pensava sobre o assunto.

Falei lentamente, enfatizando cada palavra, avaliando sua reação.

- Case-se comigo primeiro.

Ela apenas me olhou, sua expressão permaneceu a mesma.

Ok, eu não sabia o que esperar. Não sabia qual poderia ser sua reação. Mas não ter reação nenhuma não fez nenhum bem ao meu ego.

O que aquilo queria dizer?

Eu realmente falei as palavras em voz alta? Ou só imaginei?

- Ok, qual a piada?

Piada? Ela achava que estava brincando?

Suspirei profundamente.

- Está ferindo o meu ego, Bella. – admiti em voz alta – Acabo de lhe pedir em casamento e você acha que é brincadeira.

Deu errado – como tudo na última hora. Tinha certeza que mesmo quando uma mulher tinha sua mão pedida em casamento de surpresa, ela não deveria achar que era uma brincadeira.

Meu senso de humor era assim tão estranho para que ela pensasse dessa maneira?

- Edward, por favor, fale sério.

Ela ainda não acreditava.

- Eu estou falando completamente a sério.

Ela me fitou por um momento, avaliando minha expressão e concluindo que eu não estava brincando.

- Ah, sem essa. Só tenho 18 anos.

Seguindo essa lógica...

- Bom, e eu tenho quase 110. Está na hora de sossegar.

Sorri ao ouvir minhas próprias palavras.

Ela olhou para a janela para que pudesse falar.

Estranho.

- Veja bem, o casamento não é bem uma de minhas prioridades, sabia? Foi como o beijo da morte para Renée e Charlie.

- Uma escolha interessante de palavras.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer. – ela se defendeu.

Respirei fundo. Ela estava procurando por desculpas.

- Francamente, Bella, não me diga que tem medo de se comprometer. – disse com surpresa. Nunca imaginei que esse seria o caso. Também nunca imaginei que se a pedisse em casamento seria rejeitado.

- Não é bem isso. – ela explicou – Eu... tenho medo por Renée. Ela tem algumas opiniões fortes sobre se casar antes dos 30.

Quando vi Renée pela primeira vez no hospital em Seattle, ela demonstrou preocupação com a seriedade de nosso relacionamento. Então aquela parte era verdade.

- Porque ela prefere que você seja uma eterna amaldiçoada a que se case – disse sarcasticamente.

- E você acha que está brincando.

- Bella, se comparar o nível de compromisso entre uma união conjugal e trocar sua alma pela eternidade como vampira... – o funcionamento de sua mente era completamente incompreensível para mim. Sua lógica era completamente distorcida – Se não tem coragem de se casar comigo, então...

Ela não me deixou terminar, adivinhando onde eu queria chegar.

- Bom... E se eu aceitasse? E se lhe dissesse para me levar para Las Vegas agora? Eu seria uma vampira em três dias?

Um largo sorriso se espalhou por meu rosto. Sabia que ela poderia estar blefando, mas... sua rápida – quase - aceitação me encheu de esperança.

Eu realmente queria aquilo. Mais do que qualquer coisa no momento.

- Claro. Vou pegar o carro.

Antes que eu pudesse me mexer ela deu para trás.

- Mas que droga. Vou lhe dar dezoito meses.

Aquela parte do acordo não me interessava mais.

- Nada feito. Eu gosto dessa condição.

Meu bom humor me surpreendeu.

Ela fez careta.

- Ótimo. Vou pedir a Carlisle para fazer quando me formar.

- Se é isso que você quer mesmo.

Agora que eu sabia que não era...

- Você é impossível, um monstro.

Eu ri. Ela me considerava um monstro porque pedi sua mão e não porque eu era um vampiro.

- É por isso que não quer se casar comigo?

Eu teria que levar na esportiva, afinal eu joguei a proposta para cima dela em um dia que nosso mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo e depois voltado ao lugar.

- Arhg!

- Por favor, Bella? – sussurrei para ela, agora mais sério.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isso teria saído melhor se eu tivesse tempo para comprar as alianças? – perguntei. Talvez esse tenha sido o problema. Eu não estava preparado.

- Não! Nada de alianças. – ela gritou e Charlie despertou assustado.

- Agora você conseguiu. – disse a ela. Meu tempo aqui se esgotou muito rapidamente. Eu não estava preparado para deixá-la. Nem mesmo por algumas horas.

- Epa.

- Charlie está se levantando; é melhor eu ir.

Eu definitivamente não queria ir e a expressão no rosto de Bella me disse que eu não deveria.

Ela não estava preparada para se afastar também.

- Seria infantilidade minha me esconder em seu armário, então? – propus.

- Não. Fique. Por favor.

E foi isso que fiz.

De achar que ela estava morta, a pedir sua mão em casamento. Esses últimos dias havia chacoalhado meu mundo... pelo menos agora eu podia respirar, livre da dor de sua perda. E agora também podia contemplar uma nova e excitante questão... ter Bella como minha esposa.

De verdade, não apenas em minhas fantasias.

Havia muito que ser trabalhado nessa questão. Primeiro, não sabia que Bella era tão contrária a idéia de matrimônio. Se era apenas por temor ao que Renée poderia pensar, por medo de compromisso ou por outro motivo – o qual eu preferia não especular, porque conseguiria enlouquecer se assim o fizesse – eu não sabia. Teria que conversar com ela para melhor para entender. Segundo, tenho que encarar, não fiz o pedido da maneira correta, da maneira tradicional. Isso não ajudou. Bom... eu tinha tempo.

Charlie não demorou, ele não queria questioná-la demais com medo de sua reação. Estava tão aliviado por ela estar sã e salva que quase não estava mais chateado.

Mas Bella sabia como irritá-lo, mesmo sem ter a intenção.

Minha presença em sua vida seria motivo de desentendimento entre os dois. Aquilo me entristeceu. Mas ela falou com tanta certeza que eu sempre estaria com ela... que Charlie não duvidou.

Já estava sentado em sua cadeira de balanço quando ele deixou seu quarto – bufando.

- Desculpe por isso – ela disse se levantando.

- Acho que mereço coisa pior. Não comece uma briga com Charlie por minha causa, por favor. – pedi. Ele já me odiava o suficiente.

- Não se preocupe. Vou começar exatamente o que for necessário e não mais do que isso. Ou está tentando me dizer que não tenho para onde ir? – ela me questionou fazendo falso alarde.

- Você se mudaria para uma casa cheia de vampiros?

Cogitei dizer a ela que isso seria mais fácil – aos olhos de Charlie – se estivéssemos casados... mas decidi manter minha boca fechada.

- Deve ser o lugar mais seguro para alguém como eu. Além disso... – ela sorriu largamente – Se Charlie me expulsar, então não há necessidade do prazo da formatura, não é?

Seria impossível fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Tão ansiosa pela danação eterna.

- Sabe que não acredita mesmo nisso. – ela disse despertando minha fúria.

Bella era boa nisso não apenas com Charlie.

O que ela sabia sobre minhas crenças, além do que havia explicado a ela? De onde ela tirava essas coisas?

- Ah, não acredito?

- Não, não acredita. – ela insistiu.

Antes que pudesse pela qüinquagésima vez explicar meu ponto de vista ela me interrompeu. Sua expressão e voz confiante.

- Se acreditasse de verdade que perdeu sua alma, então, quando eu o encontrei em Volterra, você teria percebido imediatamente o que estava acontecendo, em vez de pensar que estávamos mortos juntos. Mas não pensou assim... você disse "Incrível. Carlisle estava certo". Há esperanças para você, afinal.

Bella era uma mulher astuta. Rápida ao perceber as coisas. Mas ela não estava completamente certa. O que eu deveria ter pensado? Passei meses enterrado em completa desolação e dor e de repente ela estava ali, mesmo depois de confirmar sua morte, do outro lado do mundo, em meus braços, no momento em que esperava pela liberação que a morte me proporcionaria – ou não.

Sim, naquele curto momento acreditei que estava morto... e com ela. Mas agora podia pensar com mais clareza e ainda não estava certo sobre minha alma.

Uma coisa havia mudado. Passei a considerar a possibilidade de que ela estivesse certa, mas não arriscaria sua alma em algo tão duvidoso, não quando não existia nenhuma forma de se ter certeza.

- Então vamos ambos ter esperanças, sim? – ela disse quando me viu sem palavras – Não que isso importe. Se você ficar, não preciso de paraíso.

Suas palavras estavam seladas com certeza. Era assim que _eu_ via a vida. Com ela ao meu lado, _eu_ não precisava de mais nada.

Minha vida era ela.

- Para sempre – jurei ao me aproximar e colocar minhas mãos em seu rosto.

Essa era a única certeza que eu tinha na vida. Que a amaria para sempre. Todo o restante era duvidoso e mutável.

- É só o que estou lhe pedindo – e em um gesto familiar, ela tocou os lábios nos meus, selando nossa promessa.

A vida passou a ter significado outra vez.

Foi necessário cometer o erro para entender que nada podia nos separar. Pode soar como uma frase brega de um livro de romance, mas era a mais pura verdade.

A rotina foi restabelecida. Nosso retorno para Forks High School não foi exatamente comemorado. Ou devo dizer, meu retorno. Minha antiga irritação com Mike Newton voltou a fazer parte do presente. Mas eu estava satisfeito e mais feliz do que um dia já fui.

Eu era um homem completo.

**Chegamos ao fim de mais uma FIC... **

**Não sei porque fico triste quando isso acontece... bom, espero que tenham gostado da minha versão da história, EU gostei muito de escrevê-la, apesar de as vezes ser um pouco tenso, mas isso é culpa do Edward... rs.**

**Agradeço a todos que comentaram e aqueles que não o fizeram também.**

**VALEU! De coração.**

**Vou aproveitar para falar um pouquinho de meu próximo projeto.**

**Muitos já sabem que pretendo escrever a continuidade de minha FIC Pós BD, na realidade já comecei o capítulo 01 e espero conseguir terminá-lo em breve. Só peço que vocês tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência, pois o tempo que tenho para escrever é pequeno.**

**Era só isso que queria dizer... por enquanto.**

**Beijos e COMENTEM... **


End file.
